Help Me Remember
by xxteamjasperxx
Summary: What happens when the one you're in love with, doesn't remember being together. Do you give up or do you try as hard as you can?
1. Introduction

Hello my lovelies! I'm back, after a four month break give or take a week or two. Here's my new story! Well the Introduction at least. I'll let you read and I'll talk more at the bottom.

* * *

**Help Me Remember**

**Amnesia**: **loss of memory due, usually to brain injury, shock, fatigue, repression or illness.**

Amnesia isn't something most people have to deal with everyday. It's something I didn't expect would come into my life. There's risks everyday, taking shower, cooking driving, going to the bathroom, using the hairdryer, the list goes on and on. There are threats to your life everyday no matter how safe you are, no matter what your job is. There's always a risk.

I never thought something like this was going to happen to me. I always knew that there was a risk with his job but I never thought it would actually happen. I wasn't prepared for the fact that he wouldn't remember, remember the things we've been through, remember what were going to be doing in a few short months.

The doctors said it might be a while until everything gets back to normal; well they never gave a definite time frame. His doctor described it as his brain was wrapped up in a security blanket and wouldn't give up until it felt safe again. They said it could be a couple of days, a couple of weeks, possibly a month or two or even years later. The last time frame scared me, what if they never came back? I mean it's not like we couldn't try and go on with life.

I guess we won't figure out what he knows and when he'll remember. After him pleading for me to help him remember, I made a promise to not only him, but to myself, to help him remember.

* * *

-I'm back! Yay! It took me awhile to get this story going. I actually stopped writing and reading fan fiction for a while. I just wasn't into it. Now I'm back. I literally got three chapters whipped out in a matter of two days, impressive I know. Nothing really had stopped me from writing, I just didn't feel like it. I wasn't sure what I wanted to write about, until after I saw the movie the Vow (Channing Tatum ;), who I met by the way. No joke. Greatest birthday weekend ever). Anyways, I got this story after seeing it, it's not going to be like it, at least I don't think it will be, I'm not sure. If it is, I apologize, just putting that out there now. Let's see, anything medical related, I apologize, I researched as much as I could to understand things but I'm not going to be correct, so whatever I write in this don't take it too seriously, I mainly used wikipedia.  
-What I'm sure you're all going to be wondering, when is the updating going to occur. Well, I'll probably do what I did the last two stories, on Sunday's. School hasn't started yet, doesn't start until the end of August. I might just for shits and giggles, post twice a week if I feel like it, but don't hold you're breath. So remember Sunday's :)  
-I don't own anything Twilight related. S. Meyer does.


	2. Chapter 1

Like I always do when I first start a story, here's the first chapter as well. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One**

I had just fallen asleep around one after Skype call with my mom, who is in Florida. We were talking about my upcoming wedding, getting some of the final details completely done so I won't have to worry about them.

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
__The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
__But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
__You don't know,  
__Oh oh,  
__You don't know you're beautiful,_"

I grabbed my phone, hoping to silence it.

"Lo'?" I mumbled.

"Bella, it's Julie," the other person said.

"Hi. Is everything okay?"

"No sweetie it isn't."

"What's wrong?"

There was silence on her side of the phone.

"Jasper's been in accident," she sighed.

I sat straight up in bed. This isn't what I needed to hear.

"Is he all right?" I asked.

"I'm not sure sweetheart. He's at a hospital in Germany; he's not going to be moved until he is completely stable."

"Do you know what happened?"

"I'm not sure, they won't tell us anything, other than that he is in the hospital."

"I'm going…"

"What you're doing is going back to sleep. David and I will come to you."

"But."

"No buts. You need sleep and when you get up, we should be there, we're going to stay at Rose's house."

"Okay. Don't hesitate to call me if you hear anything that changes."

"I will don't worry.

We said our goodbyes and hung up. She wanted me to sleep, but I couldn't. I was wide-awake, now only working on about two hours of sleep, it was three o'clock in the morning and I tried to sleep, I just tossed and turned, until I finally gave up at four-thirty. I got up and started cleaning. When I get nervous or upset I always start cleaning, like a deep cleaning every little space and thing is getting cleaned.

When I finally stopped and sat on the floor, it was going on eight o'clock and I still hadn't heard anything from his mother.

"I know you're up cleaning, I come bearing gifts of coffee and donuts," I heard.

Alice. God love her. I heard her come into the living room.

"How you doing?" she asked, sitting on the floor beside me.

"Numb," I answered.

"Have you heard anything else?"

"No. Julie and David are probably on their way to Rose's house."

"Did you want me to stay with you for a while?"

"No…yes, I don't know. I just want Jasper."

"And a clean house."

I leaned over slapping her arm.

"What?" She grinned, "don't act like it isn't true."

"Who told you?"

"Rose did, she told me when we went to the gym."

"How's she handling it?"

"So far so good I guess, she doesn't show emotion, so its hard to tell."

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
__The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
__But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
__You don't know,  
__Oh oh,  
__You don't know you're beautiful,_"

I ran to my phone leaving, Alice sitting on the floor.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Bella," Julie said, "I wanted to let you know that we made it to Rose's place."

"Okay. That's good."

"How are you doing? Did you get any sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Don't lie to me."

"No, I couldn't. I tried."

"What have you been doing?"

"Cleaning."

"Bella, you're apartment is always spotless."

"It's what I do."

"Sweetie, you need to get sleep."

"I know. I just can't sleep because I don't know what's going on."

"I understand."

"Have you heard anything?"

"No. And unfortunately we probably won't for a little while."

"Oh okay."

"David and I are going to get settled in at Rose's. I'll call you in a little bit and we'll meet for lunch."

"Okay that sounds good."

"And Bella."

"Yeah?"

"Get some sleep."

"I'll try."

I went back to Alice was staring out the window eating a donut.

"Edward's on his way," she told me.

"Why?"

"So _you'll_ be able to sleep."

"Just because…"

"You and Edward have been friends since you were like six. I know how close you two are. I've seen you both distraught and cuddle with each other and in like ten minutes both of you are out like a light."

Damn her; she was right. We've been friends since we were six and we knew each other inside and out.

"When is he going to get here?" I asked.

"Should be here in like twenty minutes. He was able to get today off."

"Oh okay."

"Go get a shower and when you get out he'll be here. Then hopefully you'll be able to get some sleep."

I nodded and went to get my shower. I avoided trying to get a shower because I knew if I were alone no noise to distract me, I'd end up thinking about the whole situation and I don't want to think about it yet. I quickly got my shower, trying not to over think the possibilities of what happened to Jasper.

When I got out and dressed, Edward was sitting on my bed and Alice was no wear to be found.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"Went to Rose and Emmett's place," Edward answered getting up.

He opened his arms and I immediately went to him, relishing in the fact that I was finally to let go of everything I was thinking.

"Let's get some sleep," he said.

I crawled underneath the covers and curled into Edward.

"You know he's going to fine," Edward said.

"I just can't think about what could happen right now."

"Which is why you're house smells like a pine-sol bomb just went off."

"You know, I would've never introduced you and Jasper, if I knew you two weren't meant to be."

I smiled into his chest and closed my eyes, hoping that he would help me get some sort of sleep. He was right, Jasper and I were made for each other. We met when we were sixteen, Edward and him were roommates at a baseball camp that summer and hit it off. Jasper had moved to Forks right after and he fit right into our group of friends. We actually didn't start dating until right before we were graduating high school. It was kind of forced upon us, well not really, when our friends ditched us, we had already made plans to get together alone, without them, they just didn't know it yet. Anyways, long story short we've been together ever since, five years later.

Amazingly I did fall sleep, it was a lot more restful than earlier when I first found out about him getting hurt.

"Bella."

I snuggled deeper into Edward, trying to fight having to wake up.

"Come on," Edward said, "We have to get up so we can go out for lunch."

The covers were thrown off of me forcing me to get up and ready. When I was finally dressed, Edward and I headed to wherever we were going to lunch. I wasn't exactly sure how it was going to go, but I guess I needed to do this so I won't be so stressed out.

We arrived at diner a couple of blocks away from my apartment, where Rose, Emmett, Alice, Julie and David were sitting at.

"Did you actually sleep?" Julie asked.

"Yes she did," Edward answered for me.

"Good, you need to be able to sleep."

We didn't talk about Jasper right away, we ate first before we talked about anything important. We all mainly caught up, telling all of us what's been going on in our lives besides Jasper being injured.

"Let's get down to it," David said, pushing his plate away.

We all went silent waiting for him to continue.

"We got a call about five our time, three your time. The only thing that we got from the conversation was that Jasper was okay, but he was in critical condition," Julie said, "They never told us what happened. We got a call when we were on our way to Rose's place. The military is moving him from Germany to the East Coast, I believe in Maryland, but I'm not sure. They said when they decided they'd let us know."

"Do you know the extent of his injuries?" Edward asked.

"They haven't told us anything. It could be anything, but from what I could tell by a call from one of his friends mother, that it wasn't just him, it was his platoon as well," David answered.

"Were there any casualties?" Emmett asked.

"Thankfully no. The injuries were extensive on some, but they said there weren't any casualties."

The conversation kept going on about Jasper's condition what the scenarios could be. We did decided depending on what's going on, that he would stay with me at our apartment. The good thing is that if he needs to get any type of therapy, physical or mental, we were right by the area so we won't have to worry about traveling so far away.

"What about the wedding?" Rose asked.

The dreaded question, what about the wedding?

"We'll postpone it," I answered.

They seemed surprised that I even suggested it.

"What?" I asked.

"You're okay with postponing it?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to but any pressure on Jasper with him recovering. It's the easiest thing to do. We aren't getting married at church and the reception can easily be moved. The guests will understand. I don't Jasper any more worked up than he probably will be."

"As soon as Jasper is home, we will call everyone and push it back a couple of months or even a year," Julie suggested.

That sounds good to me. I wasn't about to push Jasper into getting married after being home from the hospital and getting over an injury, serious one or not. When we finally went our separate ways, I went back to my apartment and started working on my lesson plans for the week. I already knew that I was going to get the kids to make 'Get Well Soon' cards for Jasper. Jasper would come into the classroom every couple of weeks to visit and help out if I had a big project for the kids to do.

The rest of the day I just finished the lesson plans and got everything else finished for tomorrow at school. I needed to tell my principle what was going on, to let her know that Jasper was in hospital. When I got up the next morning for class, I went straight for my room to drop my stuff off and then headed to the principles office. Irina was sitting at her desk sipping coffee and on the computer.

"Hello Bella," she smiled as I stepped in.

"Hi," I replied sitting down.

"What can I help you with?"

"Jasper was in accident overseas yesterday or on Saturday."

Straight to the point.

"Oh my, is he all right?"

"I'm not sure. They aren't telling us anything, other than that he is in stable but critical condition. That he is at a base in Germany. They aren't sure when they are going to be moving him, but it is going to be somewhere on the East Coast, Maryland maybe."

"Have they let you know anything other than his condition? Like what has happened?"

"No, nothing like that. I think with his dad's help and his connections he is going to try and find anything else out."

"How about this, as soon as you find out what is going on and when they are going to transfer him to the East Coast let me know. We have plenty of substitutes that are willing to do long term."

"Are you sure?"

"Sweetie, I know what it's like. Alistair was in the military and I know what you're feeling because believe me, to hear that someone you love has been injured overseas, is very life changing and I know how long the process is for people to heal. I don't want you to over do it with working and helping him heal."

"Thank you so much. I just hope I am able to get everything settled before he comes home."

"If you need anything between now and when you find out when he gets to come home, let me know."

"I will. Thanks so much."

"No problem."

I went back to my room and started getting ready for the day. When the kids started coming in, I put on a happy face and helped them get settled in and have a small breakfast if they wanted it.

"Boys and girls," I called out to the class, "I need all eyes on me."

The twenty-two second graders stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"I'm going to be passing out a piece of paper. I will pass out some crayons and markers for you all. I want you to draw a get well card," I told them.

"For who?" James asked.

"Mr. Jasper."

A chorus of what's wrong and what happened, rang through the class.

"I need you to be quiet so I can tell you," I told them, getting them to settle down.

I grabbed the papers and started passing them out.

"Mr. Jasper was in accident," I explained, "He's in the hospital right now. I was thinking that since you all love having him come in and he loves visiting with Skype that he needs some encouragement to get better."

"Can we draw anything we want?" Gale asked.

"Yes. Anything that you think will make him feel better."

I let them design their cards for most of the morning until it was time for math. To me, making the cards helped with English, since they're learning to spell and make sentences, it's a helpful tool. I try to do it once or twice a month, having them design something of their own, to make for a family member, I do it especially around the holidays.

"All right everyone, I need you to put your drawing utensils away, we're going to start working on the math problems from last week," I told them.

The kids groaned but followed what they were told to do.

"Miss Swan," Louis said, "Will we get to finish them?"

"Of course, if you want we can finish them during recess."

I wasn't sure how well that would go over. They loved their recess.

"Yes!" they said in unison.

I was glad that they were okay with it; I knew how much they liked the recess, even if it was wet outside. The day went like it normally did, math, lunch, recess, science and social studies. When the kids left, I started looking at the cards that the children made; all of them were different in their own way. I silently hoped these would help him heal faster and know that the kids loved him to pieces.

When the papers that I needed to get graded were done, I headed back to the apartment. When I got there, Alice and Edward were in the living room, with a pizza box on the coffee table.

"So we thought we'd bring you dinner," Alice said.

"Thanks, I'm going to go change, I'll be right back," I told them.

I got changed and went back into the living room, sitting between Alice and Edward.

"So how was school?" Alice asked.

"It was okay," I said, "Mrs. Denali understood completely. She said that she is willing to help me out and let me take however long I need to help Jasper. Luckily it's almost the end of the school year, so I might be able to take the rest of the school year off, but I'm not sure. The kids, made cards for Jasper."

"Really?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, they're pretty good. I brought them home with me, so I can get them ready to send to Jasper."

"And you need to eat," Edward said, shoving a piece of pizza into my hands.

I rolled my eyes, but he had a point, I did need to eat, I needed sleep and I needed the support they were giving me right now.

"So Edward's staying the night, so you can actually sleep," Alice told me.

I looked over at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You're allowing your boyfriend to stay the night, with another woman, in a bed, sleeping together?" I asked, feigning shock.

"Yes, because I know you wouldn't do anything because you're engaged to Jasper and Edward knows that if he does he's dicks going to be cut off."

Got to love Alice. We finished our pizza and just watched a movie, not really talking. I guess we didn't want to talk about what we didn't know. Around nine Alice ended up leaving, letting Edward and I get some sleep before tomorrow came.

I knew that until we found something knew about Jasper's condition, I wouldn't be okay, I would be freaking out about what's going on. I was hoping that Jasper's dad would be able to find something out. I just hoped that Jasper would be okay, I wanted him home and with me.

* * *

-So what did you think? To me it's not the best, but most authors say that. It feels a bit choppy to me, give me a couple of chapters and I'll get my flow down. I want to know what you all think. And as you can tell the chapter is twice as long as I normally do. I'm trying out writing longer chapters, some people said I needed to do that, so there you go, it's longer, (7 pages long according to Microsoft Word). Anyways, let me know what you think.  
-Also if you see any major spelling/grammar mistake let me know and I'll go back and fix it.  
-Leave a review and you may just get a teaser for the next chapter :)  
-This is a military Jasper. Someone asked me if I was going to do another military Jasper, well here it is! Hopefully you'll like him.  
-Also, like I said, in the last authors note I don't know much about the medical aspects, but I also am winging it with the military stuff. If you think something is wrong in what I'm talking about let me know and I'll change it. I always want my stories to be as realistic as possible.  
-The story starts out in 2010, and as some of you noticed, the ringtone is 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction, just for shits and giggles, lets say One Direction is huge in 2010 and that they weren't just on x-factor UK. Yell at me if you'd like, I'll probably end up changing it, but that's the first song that came to mind when I was doing the ringtone and I didn't feel like changing it. (BTW I don't own that song.)  
-I don't own anything twilight related, S. Meyer does.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello my loves! Sorry I didn't update on Sunday like I said I was, but I was out of town and I wasn't near a computer. Also, thanks for all alerts,favorites and reviews, it means a lot. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_Tell me something darlin'," Jasper said._

"_Depends on what you want," I teased._

"_Would you marry me?" _

_ I looked over at him, over top of the essay I was working on._

"_I probably would," I answered slowly. _

"_So if I asked you now, what would you say?" he asked. _

"_Yes."_

_ He nodded slowly, and went back to what he was doing. What the hell was that all about? I just shook my head and went back to what I was working. I didn't understand him at times. We've been living together for the past six months and everything has been running smoothly, I mean it hasn't been perfect, we've fought about stupid things but that comes with it. _

_ Jasper kissed the side of my head and went into the living room. As I finished up my essay, I quickly put all my things away, knocking something onto the ground. I groaned thinking it was my phone again. When I picked it up, it wasn't my phone, no it was a small box. _

"_Jazz," I called out._

"_What baby?" he asked._

"_What's this?"_

_ I was standing in front of him holding the box. I didn't open it, not that I was afraid to open it, I just was nervous to find what it is. He took the box from me and opened it. There was the most simple ring, just one single diamond sitting on a silver band. _

"_Jasper," I said slowly._

"_So if I ask you to marry me now? What would you say?" _

"_Are you asking me now?"_

"_Will you Bella Swan marry me?" _

"_Yes!"_

I jolted awake from my day dream as I heard the first bell of the school day ring. I looked down at the ring on my finger thinking about him, wondering if he is okay.

"Hi Miss Swan!" Hailey said cheerfully coming in.

"Hi Hailey," I smiled back.

I noticed her mom walking in behind her carrying a box.

"Hi Miss Swan," Morgan greeted.

"Hello," I said getting up.

"Hailey told me about Jasper. Which got me to thinking about a military care packages for your class to do."

"That's very sweet."

"I already started, I was able to get some information, which is in the box. I started with a couple of bags of candy and junk food. If you can send parents a note explaining, what's going on, I'm sure they'd more than be happy to help you out."

"This is such a wonderful idea, thank you so much."

"It's no problem. I'm just glad we can do something like this."

After Hailey's mom left the kids came in and started getting ready for the day ahead of them. As they started coming in, I made sure that my phone was in my pocket, it's been a couple of days since any of us heard anything. It was killing me not to know anything. The last thing we heard he was finally transported to a hospital in Maryland. That was the only thing they told us and we were waiting for more.

Around the time the kids were reading my phone started ringing.

"Kids, I'll be right in the hallway, the door will be open," I told them.

I trusted the kids to not do anything while I was on the phone.

"Is there any news?" I said, answering the phone.

"Calm down," David chuckled.

"Sorry it's been like a week since I've heard anything."

"I know, don't have a heart attack."

"Is there anything?"

"He's awake. He has been for a couple days. They didn't tell us right away because they wanted to run some tests before we came out."

"Oh thank god."

"Quite a relief I know."

"When are we going to head over?"

"Hopefully tomorrow. We're getting the tickets tonight and booking the hotel."

"I'll talk to my principle today after school and let her know what's going on."

"Sounds good, and Bella."

"Yeah?"

"Breath."

"I am."

I hung up and took a deep breath. Jasper was going to be okay. I would be seeing him soon. I asked one of the first grade teachers to come in and watch the class so I could go talk to Irina.

"Hi Bella," Irina smiled.

"Hey."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I wanted to let you know that Jasper is awake."

"Oh that's wonderful news!"

"Yes it is. I'm hoping to head to Maryland with his parents tomorrow."

"That's fine. I already have a substitute lined up."

"Is it Bree?"

"Yes. I remember you told me she was the kids favorite."

"Yes, they loved having her as sub."

"Excellent. You'll tell the kids?"

"Yes. And I'm going to write a note to all the parents. I told you about the care package right?"

"Yes. Bree is willing to help out with this."

"Awesome. I'll make sure that's in the note as well."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"No. I think that's it."

"Make sure you keep me updated."

"I will. Thanks so much."

I headed down to the room, relieving the other teacher.

"All right guys, time to stop where you're at," I said coming in.

While they put their books away, I started writing on the board.

"I want you to read what I'm writing, like we normally do," I told them.

"I have some good news," they read, "Mr. Jasper is doing well. He…"

"Miss Swan!" Freddie yelled out, "Does that mean he gets to come to the school?"

"Freddie," I scolded.

"Sorry."

"No, unfortunately it doesn't mean that."

"What does it mean?"

"Well if you finish reading what I'm writing you'll find out."

I continued writing.

"Is back in the United States. He is in a hospital in Maryland. Maryland is on the east coast," They continued reading, "I will be gone for a couple of weeks. Miss Turner will be our substitute while I am gone."

The kids were silent. Megan raised her hand.

"Yes Megan?" I asked.

"So you're going the whole way to Maryland?" she asked.

"Yes."

"And Miss Turner will be our substitute?"

"That is correct."

"When do you leave?" John asked.

"I leave tomorrow."

With a few more questions I was able to get them settled down enough to get through a simple math lesson. The rest of the day flew, since I knew that I would be seeing Jasper in less than twenty-four hours. When the day finally ended, I left the lesson plans for at least a month. Bree was awesome and she loved the kids to death so I knew that they were in good hands.

When I arrived to my apartment, I hightailed it into my room, to get started packing for my trip to the east coast. I wasn't sure how long I would be there, but I packed enough to at last me a week or so."

"Bella!" I heard Rose yell out.

"In my room."

"So are you ready?"

"I'm very ready."

"Mom said not to pack a lot. She said if we have to, we can go shopping for some stuff."

"Who's all going?"

"Mom and dad, me and you."

"How much are you packing?"

"Four shirts, two pairs of pants and just some flip flops and flats, then all my essentials like underwear bras and bathroom stuff."

I ended up repacking everything while Rose and I talked. We talked about Jasper, and what we could possibly be walking into.

"Hey, turns out we are on a red eye," Rose said, looking up from her phone.

"What time?"

"Ten thirty."

"Non-stop?"

"No."

"How long is it supposed to take?"

"About seven hours with a layover, somewhere. So if we leave at ten thirty, we'll get there about five thirty six our time, so eight or nine East Coast."

"All right. Then how long is it supposed to take to get the base?"

"I'm not sure."

Rose and I ended up heading to her place, so we wouldn't have to worry about being late. I ended up just following her so when we got back, I could drive Jasper back to our place.

"Are you ready Bella?" Julie asked.

"Yes, I am very ready," I smiled.

We went out for dinner, before heading to the airport, so we could get through check-in and security. When we got through all that nonsense we found our gate and just waited. I hated waiting. It was such a pain in the ass. When our plane was finally boarding, Julie and David found their seats and then Rose and I were sitting together. Luckily I was able to sit with someone. I put my headphones on relaxed, hoping to get some sort of sleep before we landed.

_Standing in the airport, really made this so much real and hit me like a ton of bricks that I wouldn't be seeing my fiancé for over a year. I wasn't sure how it was going to go but if we survived being apart at boot camp and trainings and all the other things, I knew we would be able to handle this._

"_So this is it," Jasper said._

"_I guess it is."_

"_I love you to death remember that."_

"_I know and I love you too."_

_ There was an overhead announcement telling Jasper he needed to get going._

"_Keep my heart safe," Jasper said._

"_You keep my heart safe."_

_ He smiled my favorite smile before kissing._

"_I love you, Soon to be Mrs. Whitlock."_

"_I love you too Mr. Whitlock."_

"_Come back to me in one piece."_

_ I kissed him one last time, before he headed towards the bus that was taking him to the airport, where he would be flying overseas, to Afghanistan to serve his tour. _

Turbulence woke me up. Shaking me of my dream of Jasper leaving ten months ago. I couldn't believe it's been that long since I've seen him, kissed him, held him, made love to him. I was ready to see him. Though I knew we weren't going to be having sex anytime soon, but it'll be nice to see him and hold him in my arms again. Our connecting flight wasn't too bad; only about a forty five minute wait.

When we landed in Baltimore, we got our luggage and rented a car, heading to Bethesda where Jasper was. We decided to go to the hotel first, which probably was the best thing to do since we just flew from Washington to Philadelphia then to Baltimore. We were all in desperate need of a shower. Once we all got our showers and got something to eat we headed over to the hospital Jasper was at.

"Hi, we're here to see Jasper Whitlock," David told the receptionist.

"Room 434. Go up those elevators, go to the forth floor, take a right and follow the hallway until you see the room," she said.

"Thanks. Do we need to have visitor passes?"

"Yes, if you all have your ID's on you, I'll get them for you."

We all handed our ID's over and we were on our way to see Jasper. I was so excited. When we made it to his room, his doctor was coming out.

"Hi, I'm assuming you're Jasper's family?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm David, this is Julie, his sister Rosalie and fiancé Bella," David introduced.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Lewis," he said, "I've been with Jasper since he got here last week."

"How is he?"

"His doing a lot better; He has a broken arm, and lacerations, those are the worst of his injuries. "

I knew there was going to be a something else with the way he paused.

"He had some head trauma, swelling on his brain," he continued, "There is a chance that he has some brain damage, but the CAT scans came back clean as well as the MRI. So we believe that there is no damage."

"Is it safe to see him at least?" Julie asked.

"Yes, perfectly safe. He's actually been asking for you all."

That's a good sign then. Thank fucking God.

"If you need anything just ask one of the nurses and we'll help you with whatever you need," Dr. Lewis said.

We all went into the room, David and Julie going in first followed by Rose and me going in last. When I got a good look at him, his right arm was in a cast, and he had bandages covering his left are as well as some on his forehead. My baby.

"Mom, dad," Jasper said, sounding so relieved that he was able to be with his family now.

"Hi sweetie," Julie smiled, "Rose is here. As well as Bella."

Jasper's eyes went to Rose and then to me. David grabbed his attention, followed by Rose. I was the last one up. When I went to give him a hug, his hand caught my left hand.

"You're engaged?" Jasper asked.

I looked at Rose, seeing if she knew what was going on.

"Uh, no," I answered numbly.

"What's with the fancy ring then?"

"It was my mom's she gave it to me a couple of months ago. It's just the finger I put it on."

"Where's Edward?" he asked changing the subject.

"Back home," David answered.

I couldn't breath. I wanted to cry. My heart was breaking into tiny little pieces. He didn't know we were engaged. I needed to get out of the room.

"I'm going to go find a bathroom," I said, voice breaking.

As soon as I stepped out of the room, the tears started coming down my cheeks. My Jasper didn't know we were engaged. He didn't even know we were dating. Oh my god. This is not how I wanted to have the day I was reunited with my best friend, my lover, my fiancé; this was not at all what I expected. We didn't plan for this scenario.

"Bella," I heard Julie say.

I practically threw myself into her arms and cried.

"Everything's going to be okay," she soothed.

I tried to agree, but I couldn't make myself to do it. I didn't know how everything was going to be okay. I wasn't expecting him not to remember us being engaged, getting ready to be married. I wasn't sure how it was going to work, there was no way I was going to force him to stay in my home when he certainly didn't remember living with me. I would let him stay with his parents or even Rose. I just didn't know what to do.

"Wipe those eyes," Julie said when I finally stopped crying.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know but we'll figure it out."

"Now wipe those eyes, and come back into the room. You know he hates to see you cry."

I nodded and wiped my face off, trying to calm down.

"Everything all right Bells?" Jasper asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Is everything all right? It looks like you were crying."

"Oh. I'm fine. I got something in my eye."

"Good, I hate seeing you cry."

At least he remembered something. We visited for a little while, slowly figuring out what he remembers, where he thinks he left off in life. That would, well I couldn't tell you, because he remembers graduating from high school and going to boot camp. He remembers some stuff, but he doesn't remember us being together.

"He has amnesia, I'm sure you've noticed," the doctor said.

"Is this normal?" I asked.

"He's had a traumatic brain injury, and it isn't uncommon to see this."

"Will he gain his memory back?" Julie asked.

"It's hard to say, it depends on him really."

"Will we be able to help him?"

"You should try and help but don't have do it because that'll cause him stress and it'll cause you stress. You don't want to overwhelm him right away, ease him into it."

It was a lot to take in. I just wasn't sure how everything was going to turn out, Jasper's strong and to see him weak and not really knowing what's going on is tough.

When we made to the hotel, I just wanted to sleep, and not worry about anything else in the world. They let me be for a little while before forcing me to get up and going out to eat. They promised that after we ate, I could come back to the hotel and let everything sink in. we did the whole dinner thing and they let me go back to the hotel room.

I just sat on the bed, staring at the ring on my left finger, the ring that Jasper gave me asking me to be his wife; the ring that he doesn't remember giving to me, the ring that meant nothing at the moment. This situation that we were in, Jasper with amnesia, wasn't something we were expecting, we were expecting a broken leg or arm, or even the possibility of him losing an arm or a leg, we didn't think about this, we didn't think that he would forget about the important things in his life. I didn't think he'd forget that we were engaged. That was the one thing that didn't cross our minds. That was the one scenario that we weren't expecting.

* * *

-So what did you think? Hopefully it was good for you, since I did make you wait for it.  
-Let me know what you think and you'll get a teaser :)  
-Just as a reminder, I don't know anything about the military hospitals and bases. I did a little research to see where some Marine hospitals were and I decided to go with Maryland, since it's the state i live in, if something is wrong, I apologize. And I looked up some information about amnesia, I'm not a doctor nor am I in the medical field, so if somethings wrong I apologize. If it's something big (medical or military) let me know and I'll change it.  
-Any grammar or spelling mistakes you see I take full responsibility.  
-I hope to update on Sunday, that's what I'm aiming for. So just keep an eye out!  
-I don't own anything Twilight related, S. Meyer does.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello my dears! Thanks for the reviews and favorites and alerts it means a lot! So I'm posting when I said I was! Go me. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

** Chapter 3:**

Seeing him there, laying in the hospital bed, not having a clue that we are engaged kills me. I know he can't help it and I'm just thankful that he is alive and the worst of his injuries is a broken arm. I just hoped that we would be back to the way we were. Back to us being engaged, getting married in less than four months. I knew that he was going to need therapy, that's what the doctor told us, physical first for his arm and back. I wasn't sure how things were going to be but I knew we were going to have to take it day by day.

The couple of days of being around Jasper was eye opening to say the least. I wasn't used to having high school Jasper around. I mean it's been so long since we've been in High school. I mean it wasn't that much of a change but high school Jasper was restless and always needed to move. Jasper today, as in before the accident, he was okay with staying home and not doing anything for the night.

"Would you sit still?" Rosalie asked.

"I can't help it. I need to move around. I hate being cooped up in bed all day. You should know this by now!" Jasper complained.

"You'll be out in a couple of hours," Julie reminded.

"I've been in a hospital bed for the past I don't know when, but it feels like today is taking forever," he whined.

That's the Jasper we all know and love. When he couldn't get his way, he'd complain and complain and complain until he got what he wanted. David and I just sat back and watched everything.

"Bella," Jasper said, "are you still dating that asshole Jacob?"

"No. We broke up a while ago."

"Good. Because he wasn't good for you."

"Right."

The conversation switched to where he would be staying. The best solution would be with Rose and Emmett. He would've stayed with me but he didn't remember that we were engaged and living together. I don't think that would work out very well if they just threw him back into his old life. I'm not even a doctor and I know that.

A couple of hours later we were given the okay to taking jasper back to the hotel and then back to Washington.

"So everyone lives in Seattle?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. Pretty much. Well aside from our parents. They moved back to Houston, Rose explained.

"So where am I staying?"

"With Emmett and I."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure."

While we waited for Jasper to get Ready for dinner, Rose and I talked.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Rose asked.

"I'm going to have to be."

"I just feel horrible that he has no idea about you two being engaged."

"And you don't think I feel horrible. It hasn't quite sunk in that I may never be getting married."

"Maybe his memory will come back."

"Rose. Let's just let it be right now. I'm tired of trying to think of the what ifs. It's not going to change anything."

"I just don't want you to feel..."

"Angry, frustrated, irritated pissed off, sad? Name one! Because I'm feeling all of those things as we speak!"

Before Rose could say anything else Julie was knocking in the conjoining door letting us know they were all ready to head out. When we got to restaurant, we were seated towards the back. Julie and David one side and then Rose, jasper and I on the other. If you want awkward, you should join the dinner table. Its hard sitting next to the man of your dreams, the one you're supposed to be marrying, come join us for dinner. It's so hard not being able to hold his hand. I've brushed hands with him so many times in the last thirty minutes that I swore he was getting a little weirded out. I don't blame him to be honest. I was doing everything in my power not to jump him, yell at him telling him that he's mine and that the ring I'm wearing the one he gave me.

"Is Peter going back home?" Julie asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't really know to be honest," Jasper shrugged.

"You do remember Peter right?" Rose asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because we aren't sure what you remember and what you don't," David answered.

"Oh, well the last thing that happened was me graduating boot camp. I was living with Edward. Edward was dating some girl name Tanya, Alice was with that guy Demetri and Bella wasn't dating anyone."

"That was almost five years ago," Rose said.

Jasper and I were dating then, we hadn't moved in together yet, we didn't move in together until we were going on twenty-two, and that was two years ago. He doesn't remember was getting together right before senior year a little over four years ago. Oh dear lord.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing," I answered quickly.

He looked at me for a second before putting his attention on his family. Dinner to say the least was awkward. I couldn't wait to get back to the hotel to get a shower and somehow forget about the awkwardness.

"You all might want to get to bed," Julie said, "We have an early flight to catch tomorrow."

Turns out Jasper was staying in mine and Rose's room. That should be lovely. Why you ask? Well it's because I talk in my sleep and Lord only knows what I'll be saying.

"Why do you look like a dear caught in headlights?" Jasper asked.

"Oh nothing really."

"All righty then. Where am I sleeping?"

"We'll share one and you can take the other," Rose said.

"Whatever works for you."

The three of us started getting ready for bed; while Jasper was in the shower, she pounced on me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Rose exclaimed.

"What's wrong with me?" I said, "Let me tell you what's wrong. The fact I am sharing a bed with you instead of my fiancé. Who, by the way, has no idea that we're engaged. What's wrong is the fact that I can't bring myself to tell Jasper that we are engaged and have been for the past two years. What's wrong is the fact that I can't look at Jasper without all the memories of the two of us coming back and not being able to tell Jasper what's really going on between us."

"Bella…" Rose sighed.

"Just stop please. All I want is to get some sleep and get home, where I can curl up in a ball and cry in my own bed."

I heard the bathroom door open, revealing a clean looking Jasper.

"I feel the tension," he said, "Should I be worried?"

"No, don't worry about it," I muttered.

Jasper looked at me strangely before getting into bed.

"You have to tell him you know that right?" Rose reminded.

"Yes I know," I told her.

I quickly got into the bathroom to get ready for bed. When I came out Jasper was already asleep and Rose was watching the news.

"I'm going to go get a shower. Mom said she'd wake us up," Rose told me, shutting the TV off.

I just nodded and got into bed, ready for some sort of sleep. As much as I wanted to sleep on a bed, I just needed to be alone and away from Jasper, so I ended up moving to the couch in the middle of the night.

_ It was the night before Jasper left to go on duty. One last night together for a little over a year. We didn't plan anything, but the one condition we both wanted, was to be alone, no friends or family, just the two of us, we had that the night before. We were cuddled on the couch watching a movie, I wasn't expecting to have sex, it didn't matter what we did as long as it was the two of us, I was happy._

"_Are you trying to make me horny?" I asked as Jasper laid kisses down my neck._

"_Is it working?" he murmured._

"_Maybe."_

_ Jasper's hands traveled down my arms, causing goose bumps to rise over my skin. I turned to face him, claiming his lips against mine. He easily took control, pushing me onto my back, so I was laying underneath of him. His lips trailed down to my neck, latching onto the sweet spot he discovered so many years ago. Our clothes were long gone and the only thing I felt around me was Jasper. That's all I wanted to feel._

"_You know I wasn't expecting this," Jasper said._

"_I know. I wasn't either."_

_ He kissed me again, rolling on top of me._

"_This is for the holidays and important dates in our lives. This is for Forth of July, Thanksgiving, Halloween, your birthday, my birthday, Christmas, New Years, Valentines day," he told me. _

_ His hands went down to my legs wrapping them around his waist just as he entered me. _

"_Jasper!" I gasped._

_ His rhythm never faltered. This was peaceful, this was love making, our movements in sync with one another. This was our last night together for just over a year. This was the last time I'd feel his hands on me, his cock inside of me, the feel of his lips on me. _

"_I'm so close," I whimpered._

_ Jasper's hand moved down my body caressing as he went. His fingers came in contact with my clit, rubbing firm circles around it, helping me go over the edge I was teetering on. _

"_Come on baby," Jasper urged, "Just let go."_

_ And I did. Hard, my mouth opening in a silent scream, milking his cock as his orgasm came through. _

"_I love you so much," Jasper told me._

I woke up to something falling, scaring the shit out of me.

"Sorry," I heard beside me.

I cracked an eye open to see Jasper standing in front of me.

"No it's fine," I mumbled.

"You were talking in your sleep. Telling someone you loved them," he told me, "I thought I was hearing things, but apparently not."

"You should know I talk in my sleep."

"I'm surprised you haven't out grown it."

"Only when I'm stressed."

"Right."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

"It's fine. I understand."

He glanced at me one last time before heading over to his parents' room. I fucked that up majorly.

"Where's Jasper?" Rose asked.

"He's next door."

"Everything okay?"

"I fucked stuff up."

"How?"

"Apparently I was talking in my sleep."

"And the only time you talk in your sleep is when you're stressed."

"And that's what I told him."

"Well shit."

"Tell me about it."

"You'll be fine."

"I hope so."

It was going to be a long flight home. Thankfully I didn't have to sit beside him, he was sitting with his parents and I was siting with Rose again.

"So how are you going to tell Jasper?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. I guess after he gets settled into a normal routine. It's going to take a lot for him to get used to everything again. He thought we still lived in Forks."

"Yeah that is true. I guess, I'm just worried how you'll be."

"I think everyone is."

"Are you going to keep wearing the ring?"

"I think I'm going to get a chain and put it on that and wear it that way."

"Which is probably the best."

"I guess so, I don't know though."

"It's going to be weird. You two not being attached to the hip."

"Tell me about it."

"You think you'll be able to handle it?"

"I hopefully will be able to."

"And you do know that if you need anything all of us are here for you."

"Yes I know don't worry. I'll probably be stealing Edward from Alice for a little bit so I can get some sort of sleep."

"You seemed fine at the hotel."

"That's because I knew Jasper was less than ten minutes away from me. And then he was literally five feet away from me."

"Good point."

When we landed in Seattle we still a little ways to go until we got back to our part of town. I was stuck on the window behind David, Rose was in the middle and Jasper on the other side. The ride home to be honest wasn't awkward. Sure there were some awkward pauses here and there as we tried to figure out what Jasper remembered and what he didn't. The doctors said it was normal that he might not remember big events, like graduating high school, going to boot camp and as our current situation is proving, that Jasper doesn't remember us dating or being engaged. He remembers us being in high school, being introduced and me dating numb nuts James Hunter.

"You are going to talk to him right?" Rose asked as I got my stuff situated in my car.

"Eventually, when things aren't overwhelming for him," I answered.

"I hope you aren't running away."

"I'm not running away. I'm trying to protect Jasper and myself. Jasper from having more things on his plate with his memory loss. I'm protecting myself from being anymore angry and upset that he has no idea that we are supposed to be engaged."

Rose looked at me for a second before letting me get into my car.

"I just hope..." she started.

"The doctor said not to overwhelm him. And I'm not. Let him figure out what year he's actually in before we tell him something new."

I slammed my door shut and headed to my place. I knew Edward was going to be there already, he promised to take care of my fish and mail and stuff while I was gone.

"Welcome home princess," Edward said.

I rolled my eyes at the childhood nickname

"Hey," I half smiled.

"So tell me what's the 411."

"I'll ignore that 411 reference. But he has amnesia. He thinks we are high school graduates."

"He doesn't know you're dating, well engaged?"

"He asked me who gave me the ring."

"Holy shit."

"Tell me about it."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I am going to do nothing right now."

"You need..."

"To tell him I know. But the doctor said not to overwhelm him with information. I'm going to wait a couple of weeks until he gets settled in and then I'll tell him...with you in the room."

"You always want me in the room Swan."

"You like it Cullen, don't deny it."

"That I do. So Harry, Niall, Liam, Zayn and Louis are fed. I think I over fed them the other day but none of them died. Mail is sorted by days on the table and I'll be right back, I'm going to go and pick up dinner."

"Where's Alice?"

"Alice figured you wanted to be alone. Rose told her some of what was going on."

"Oh okay. Well you go get the food while I sort of unpack. And look at my mail."

"I'll be back in like an hour. I'll get some booze."

I gave him a thumbs up as he headed out the door. Now was the boring task of unpacking everything, not that there was a lot to unpack but it was tedious. Once that was settled (everything going straight to the dirty clothes basket) I got to work on my mail.

"Bill, bill, bill, junk, junk, junk, birthday invite, post card, junk, junk, junk, letter from Jasper, bill, ju..."I mumbled to myself.

Letter from Jasper? What was this? I quickly ripped it open, scanning the date of the letter. It was from a month and a half ago, right before his accident.

_June 18,2010_

_Bella,_

_Hi darlin', I can't wait to see you again, less than three months left. The days are flying by. I got your pictures; our kids getting big. The guys laughed that I told him we had five kids that live in an aquarium. They're just jealous. Anyways, I can't wait to see you in that wedding dress, walking towards me, where I can lift the veil and reveal your brown eyes, ready to make you my wife. _

_Jesus, I cannot wait to hear your voice, I wish we were able to Skype more, the once every couple of weeks is getting to me. I'm glad you're doing well and your students are doing awesome. It was nice to visit when I was able to get a week. I loved them; we should try to set up a Skype date again so I can see them. The guys (Peter, Riley, Austin, Ben) and I have been working on something special. Let me know on our next Skype date, which is in a week, just in case you've forgotten. Hate to cut this short, but we're heading out. I'll talk to you in a little while. I love you to pieces; I'll see you soon._

_Keep my heart safe,_

_Jasper._

My heart clenched as I read the letter. I wasn't sure how I was feeling, my heart can't take anymore right now, I mean, my heart is getting pulled in one direction, breaking because he doesn't remember how close we actually are while it's getting pulled in the other direction with this letter I finally got. I just couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't hold anything in.

"You can cry you know that right?" I heard behind me.

Edward. My shoulders slumped in defeat.

"So you hungry?" Edward asked changing the subject.

"Yeah I guess," I sighed.

"You need to eat. How about his, we'll eat and then we can talk if you want."

I nodded and watched him open the pizza box grabbing a slice for himself and then shoving one in my face. We both finished the pizza in a couple of minutes and we were getting into bed, cuddling.

"So you want to talk?" Edward asked.

"Not really."

"You wanna cry?"

"Yeah."

"Go ahead and cry. It wouldn't be the first time."

I attempted to hit him, meaning that the hit he received wasn't much stronger than a flick. I broke down and cried; I mean really, really cried. I was so worn out trying to keep a happy face that Jasper was alive when in reality all I wanted to do was yell at anyone who would listen and tell them that this wasn't the Jasper I fell in love with. This was a Jasper who had no idea what was going on between us. I just couldn't hold it in anymore and I cried. I just knew that I wanted everything back to the way it was, but deep down, I knew that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

-Well what did you think? Hope it was good for you!  
-Let me know and you'll get a teaser :)  
-Let's see, if you see any grammar/spelling mistake it's all me. I apologize if you see any.  
-If you're wondering when Jasper is going to find out that they are supposed to be engaged, I'll give you the information it is in the next chapter.  
-To give you a heads up, there might be times that I won't update on Sunday's. Usually when I'm writing a story I have at least ten chapters done when I'm posting it. When I started posting the story I had three and right now I have chapter 4 done and a page of Chapter 5 done. So that being said, I can't guarantee that it'll be up always on Sundays but hopefully be close to the day. If not, I'll let you know .  
-Any questions let me know and I'll answer them.  
-I don't own anything Twilight related. S. Meyer does.

-If you have a tumblr follow me! Just to warn you it's not related to my stories, it's a little bit of everything, a lot of One Direction stuff, but usually things I like. I am foreveryoungatheart427. Send me a message on here or on tumblr. I follow back, might not be right away but I promise I will.


	5. Chapter 4

Hello my dears, thanks for reviewing, alerting and favoriting, it means a lot. Not much to say, just hope you enjoy the chapter! Oh and I guess there's a tear jerker warning? I don't know, but some of you have told me they cried the past couple of chapters, so here's a warning: possibble tear jerker :) I don't see it as a tear jerker but never safe or sorry right?lol. Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

I ended up just taking a week and a half off from school. I wanted to help Jasper get settled in and I needed time to myself. Everyone understood and they left me to my own devices.

Out of the two weeks Jasper's been back home, I think I saw him maybe six times. I didn't want to overwhelm him with all the people that would be coming to see him, to check up on him. I didn't want to overwhelm myself either because I wasn't sure how things were going to be. And tonight would be the first time we would actually be close again. It was Rose's birthday and she wanted all of us to be there; meaning Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Alice and I. Her parents would've been there but they had some business to settle after being gone for a couple of weeks.

"You coming to Rose's birthday party?" Emmett asked.

"I was planning on it," I told him.

"Good you better be there. I think Rose would have a conniption if you weren't there."

"Don't worry."

"Are you worried about seeing Jasper?"

"No, not really. I know I'm going to have to see him eventually."

"Which is why it's better to do it during the party then no one around."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

"And you know he's been asking about you."

"Why?"

"Because you are one of his closest friends."

"I know, I just, I don't want to overwhelm him."

"Please, everyone around him has been overwhelming."

"True. So what time do I need to b e there?"

"Six I think, I dunno. She never really gave a specific time."

"Right. So it's…"

"You're riding with me."

"Why?"

"Because I know you'll try and say oh I'm running late, blah blah blah. So the best way to make sure you're going to be there is if someone drives you. Rose would but she's getting her nails done with Alice."

Damn them. Okay I really wouldn't have skipped out on Rose's birthday because if I did she'd kill me and I for one, like to be alive. So I sucked it up and followed him to his car.

"You do realize it's four?" I said.

"Yeah."

"And why are you making me go with you now?"

"Because if I left you, you would have left."

He had a point.

"Where are we going first?" I asked

"Get booze."

"Then where?"

"Pick up food."

"Then?"

"Don't know."

"We have a little over two hours and we're going to go get booze, food and then ride around?"

"Yeah pretty much. Well, unless you want to go back to the place and I'll get the stuff, I mean you'll be there by yourself, with Jasper."

I kept silent, not saying anything.

"I have to pee," Emmett said after a couple of minutes.

"That's nice."

"So we're stopping at the house."

Before I could say anything, we were in his driveway.

"You planned this," I accused.

"Yes, yes I did. Now come on short shit."

I knew if I tried to fight him with this, he'd carry me into the house. I felt like something was up, like he didn't actually have to pee, he just wanted to see me squirm. So while he went to go "pee" I was stuck here in his living room, waiting for him. Jasper was nowhere to be found. Well I heard water running so I would assume he's getting a shower. About ten minutes went by and no Emmett. He probably ended up reading some magazine while he was in there. That would be typical Emmett fashion. So I went searching for him. I checked the downstairs bathroom beside the dining room. No Emmett. I checked all the rooms, living room, dining room, kitchen, laundry room, upstairs bathroom his room. Nowhere to be found. The stupid fucker left me. Just as I was turning to go back downstairs I ran into something hard and damp.

"Sorry!" I apologized quickly.

"No probably Bells. I probably should've made more noise," the hard object said.

I looked up to find Jasper. I let my eyes trail down his body; noticing how much more he was defined and the scars that covered his upper body now. My eyes roamed down further to see a black towel wrapped around his waist showing that V I loved oh do much.

"I thought you were with Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"I was. But I can't find him."

"He left you. He's known for doing that. He did that with Edward the other day."

"At least I'm not the only one I guess."

"No I guess not. Let me change and I'll be down."

I nodded and hightailed it out of the hallway. I seriously could've pounced him. As I sat down in the living room I realized that Emmett wasn't a stupid fucker; he was a smart and devious fucker. He knew what he was doing and a part of me was glad he did this. I don't think I would've been okay of I showed up without being around Jasper very long for the past few weeks. I probably would've avoided him like the plague.

"Alrighty. Since it seems that Emmett left you here, what do you want to do?" Jasper asked sitting down beside me.

"I don't know. When's everyone supposed to be here?"

"Not 'til six or seven. I'm not sure. We could talk. Help me fill in what I've been missing in your life. I feel horrible that I have to do this you know? I just, I haven't seen you that much."

I sighed; he had a point. He didn't know what was going on in my life. He didn't remember

"What do you want to know?"

"What did you go to college for?"

"Elementary education. I teacher second grade at Rockland heights."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. You came to visit a couple of

Times. And you and Peter would do Skype. It was hard to set up a time but you two always managed at Least twenty minutes."

"That awesome. They Liked that?"

"Loved it. You two would talk to them about anything they asked. Sometimes you'd have a couple of others in the video. They'd eat it up. All of them look up to you. They made you get well cards."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I brought them along. Well they're in Emmett's car but I do have them."

"Awesome. What else about your life? Any men?"

I looked over him. The engagement ring that was now hanging around my neck felt like it weighed a ton.

"I am engaged." I finally said.

"To who?"

I took a deep breath before answering.

"You," I whispered.

He's face fell. I don't know if that's a good thing. I mean I was glad that it was finally out in the open I guess. He did look heartbroken about the situation so I guess it was hard to tell what was going to happen.

"So we're supposed to be engaged?" Jasper asked.

"Yes."

His hand reached for the necklace that I was playing with.

"This is the ring I gave you?" He asked, fingering the piece of jewelry.

"Yes."

"How long ago was that?"

"A little over two years ago."

"And when were we supposed to get married?"

"A couple of months after your tour was supposed to end."

"So I went on tour in June of last year and it was supposed to be for sixteen months, so how many months exactly?"

"December."

"Like two months after I got back."

"Yeah."

"Bella…"

His face said it all.

"At least I know right?" He tried to joke.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I feel like..."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. The wedding was postponed to begin with, well when we found out about your accident. There was no actual date set so it's not like the people who were supposed to be there are going to be blindsided."

"So you're alright?"

"The main thing was that you are okay. You've been back for like two weeks. And you're overwhelmed. There's no point of doing anything..."

"This is why we are close. You go with the flow."

"I try."

I'm not going to lie to know that he had no idea we were supposed to get married, did hurt. He couldn't help it, no one was to blame for this situation. If you want to blame someone, blame the roadside bomb that blew up. I didn't want him to feel bad for not remembering. I didn't want him to feel bad that the wedding was postponed indefinitely.

"So tell me more about these students of yours," he said changing the subject.

"Well there are twenty two of them. I can't say they're perfect but they are pretty good. When you first met them they were in awe that you were the whole way in the Middle East. The boys want to be like you and the girls want to be with you. Typical schoolgirl crushes. When the first Skype was over they immediately asked when they could see you again," I told.

"Why did we Skype?"

"We had been doing a military book reading and I talked to my principle and she loved the idea and so did you. That Skype call in the classroom was two weeks after we talked about the whole thing."

"Was it just me?"

"No. Peter would join in. And then a couple other guys. The calls usually lasted no more than forty five minutes."

"Did I visit any?"

"When you were on leave for Christmas. They loved it. You and Peter came out."

"Did they love it?"

"You actually never told me you were coming home. You surprised me and the class."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I cried. You gave me a thing of sunflowers. It was an awesome homecoming."

"I'm sure. How long did I stay?"

"About an hour. You told them all sorts of things. Played the guitar for them."

"Did they like it?"

"Loved it."

"Good. What else don't I know?"

"About?"

"You."

"Other than that we were engaged?"

"How long had we been together?"

"Four years."

"We got together in high school?"

"Yeah. A month or so before we graduated. You proposed to me two years ago. Right before you were reassigned to go back on tour."

"This was my second tour?"

"The first one was for seven months."

"Oh. How'd we end up together?"

"We were set up. Alice told me she was setting me up on a blind date. Edward did the same to you. They threatened us of we didn't stay for the entire date we'd be dead."

"Did you know it was me?"

"No. You didn't know it was me. Edward had set reservations at the Plum in Port Angeles and gave him his name instead of one of ours. Complicated if you think about it."

"Apparently. What happened?"

"We freaked out. Well sort of. We ended up staying for the dinner and we just clicked. Realizing that we had a lot more in common than we first thought."

"Did..." he started.

"I'm here bitches!" Emmett yelled cutting him off.

"Can we try to finish this later?" Jasper asked, eyes pleading with me.

I nodded mutely and watched Emmett come in with an arm full of stuff.

"Get off your asses and help me," Emmett demanded.

Jasper and I got off the couch and helped him bring the rest of the stuff in, majority of it being booze.

"Rose said you were to make that crab dip. And I bought everything for it," Emmett told me.

"You two put the booze away and I'll get started on this dip."

Jasper and Emmett followed my orders. I quickly worked on the dip and started working on the cookies. Luckily she bought the pre-made cookies so all I needed to do was pop them into the oven.

"Did you make those cookies?" Emmett asked as I pulled them out of the oven.

"Touch them, and I'll cut your hand off," I threatened.

"Rude much?"

"No, I think you need to check yourself. These are your fiancés birthday."

"But Bella."

"No."

Not gonna lie, I was nervous for everyone to get here. I wasn't sure how everything was going to go but I was glad that Jasper finally knew that we were engaged at one point. The only bad thing, I wasn't sure how Jasper and I were going to be. I knew I wasn't going to push him to remember that we were together. I wasn't going to push him into staying engaged with me. I knew that until he remembered, I would be his friend and if he didn't remember that we were together, I'd still be his friend. Though I hoped the last scenario wouldn't happen, I knew that there was a possibility.

About a half hour the cookies were done, Edward, Alice and Rose came back.

"I smell cookies!" Rose exclaimed.

"That only means Bella is here," Alice added.

"And she didn't skip out because of…ow what the fuck was that for?" Edward followed.

I rolled my eyes. Obviously it was because of Jasper being around.

"What's he talking about?" Jasper asked coming up beside me.

"Nothing, he's being an asshole," I answered.

"Right, I may not remember the stuff we talked about earlier, it doesn't mean, I don't know when you're lying."

"I've been kinda been avoiding you."

"I figured."

"Why?"

"You weren't around a lot."

"I didn't want to overwhelm you."

"Well you were one of the few."

"I heard."

"Yeah, not very fun."

"I believe it."

"You, Edward and Alice were the three I wanted around but at the same time I was glad you all kept your distance."

"We didn't want to cause anymore confusion and we didn't want to make you think you should remember all the things we've done together."

"And you have no idea how grateful I am for that."

"So who's ready to get drunk?" Rose asked, interrupting our conversation.

"Me!" I said.

"I can't," Jasper sighed.

"Why?"

"The meds I'm on."

"That sucks."

"Yes it does."

The night went smoothly, some awkwardness between Jasper and I but that was expected. I mean I did tell him that we were supposed to be engaged and had been dating since we graduated high school. It was tough to see him so vulnerable, he was Jasper the carefree motherfucker who just let anything and everything roll of his shoulders. Even though tonight he seemed to have some weight lifted off his shoulders he was still burdened with everything else in his life that he didn't remember.

* * *

-So there it is. The ending to me isn't very good but I still posted anyways.  
-Review and you'll get a teaser :)  
-Also if you have any ideas for the story I'll look at them and see what I can do. I'm open to suggestions!  
-Also if you see any mistakes, they're all mine. That's what happens when you're sick and you don't really go over the chapter with a fine tooth comb.  
-I'll be updating on Sunday's like I normally do.  
-I don't own anything Twilight, S. Meyer does.

If you have a tumblr follow me :) There's a link on my profile. Always follow back.


	6. Chapter 5

Hello my dears! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and alerts! It means a lot. Especially after the past two weekends. Never get sick. Last weekend I had the flu and this weekend I have strep. Hasn't been fun. But I'm posting tonight, sick or not cause I promised you all that I was going to update today. I don't think there is any need for a tear warning, but I'll give one anyways just in case. I'm publishing this as I catch up on Supernatural. Love that show :) Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

So it's been about a month since I've told him that we were engaged. It hasn't been too bad between us, just a tiny bit awkward. With the weeks passing, Jasper's therapist suggested now that he is once again familiar with his surroundings, to get him back to doing the things he used to do. The guys wanted to get him back into playing basketball and going to the gym and whatever else they did.

As for Jasper and I, we weren't sure how to go about that. I mean the therapist said it couldn't hurt if he stayed over once in a while to help him to try and remember where we were in our relationship. She said that it might not show anything right away but it's going to help him start to regain his memories. If that's what it took, then that's what we were going to do. We weren't going to push it, but we both had talked about it, just doing one night every week to see how it goes. We weren't even going to sleep in the same bed, I had offered to take the couch but Jasper said he wasn't going to put me out. I wasn't going to fight him on it because that's how he is, he puts others first.

So tonight was the first night we were going to try the sleep in the same place. We weren't sure how it was going to go but we promised each other that if it got uncomfortable we would let each other know and we'd figure something else out. It was going to be difficult, for me at least, because the last time Jasper was in the apartment, it was the night before he left for tour and we had made love all night.

"Where should I put my stuff?" Jasper asked as he stepped through the door.

"The bedroom is fine," I answered, shutting the door behind us.

When Jasper got settled in he came into the living room.

"So what now?" Jasper asked, "What would we usually do?"

I glanced over at the clock it was just going on six. By now we would've had dinner done and we would be in the living room. Him watching the news or on the computer or reading and me grading papers.

"Did you eat dinner?" I asked.

"Yeah. Esme and Carlisle made sure I ate," he answered.

"Well, I usually start grading papers and you are either on your computer, reading or watching TV."

"Shall we?"

I led him into the living room where his computer laid untouched for a couple of months and my folders full of papers that needed to be graded. I sat on one end of the couch while he sat on the other end. He just sat there before grabbing his MacBook. When the login screen came up he just stared at it for the longest time trying to figure out what the password is.

"May two five two zero zero six."

"Numbers?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have a post it?"

I handed him a stack of post it's that I had along with a pencil. I watched him write down the password a reminder to what it was.

"Why the date?" he asked.

"That's when we started dating."

"I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable."

"It's not your fault. We have to get through this so why not baby steps. I'm more concerned about you; I don't want to overwhelm you."

"This isn't overwhelming I promise. I want to remember I really do. It's just tough because I know you desperately want me to remember these things and I want to remember them but it's not coming to me."

"Jasper, yes I want you to remember but if you don't, so be it. Yes it'll hurt that you don't remember anything we made together. This is about you and only you not anyone else."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome?"

Why would he be thanking me? To be honest I was afraid to know why he was thanking me.

"You're the first person who hasn't gotten frustrated with me."

"Why would They be getting frustrated?"

"It's Rosalie mostly. Emmett doesn't care; Edward doesn't care. Alice is Alice, so lord only knows with her. But I think Rose wants me to remember anything and everything because she's worried about you. I don't know for sure."

"Ignore them and worry about yourself. I've taken care of myself this long so I think I can handle a little while longer."

"You're wise beyond your years Swan."

"I try."

We fell silent as the conversation stopped. I started grading my papers and he worked on the computer, getting mad he couldn't figure out the passwords. I glanced over at him and he was staring at the screen.

"You all right?" I asked.

"When was this picture taken?"

He moved the computer around for me to see. The background was of him and I when we first got engaged. Our mutual friend from school, Angela, had taken engagement pictures. It was my favorite. Jasper and I were on a frozen pond, laughing and holding onto one another without a care in the world. I don't know why it was my favorite out of the bunch. It was so care free and perfect and you could see the love between us.

"One of our engagement picture," I answered.

He didn't say anything but I could see his wheels turning trying to remember.

"Don't strain yourself," I told him, " it isn't worth it to get a headache. You'll remember when you're ready."

"Why are you so calm?" He asked.

"I don't know. I guess, it's my couple of years with working with kids."

"I feel..."

"Stop it with the I feel horrible and whatever else. I'm not pushing you to remember. I don't want to push you to remember. You need to do this on your own with a little bit of help from your friends and family."

"I'll try and stop."

"You better. I will hurt you if you don't."

"I'd like to see you try."

I chuckled and went back to grading the last few papers I had. Jasper did whatever on the computer trying to figure out the parts of his life he couldn't remember. When I finished I told him I was going to go and get a shower and ready for bed. As I was walking out of the bathroom into the bedroom, Jasper was rooting through his bag. He stood up and turned around.

"Holy shit," Jasper said, "I thought you were still in the shower."

"My fault. I forgot to take clothes in with me."

I can be calm and collective as we stood in the room; him without a shirt and me just in a towel.

"I'm going to go out there. In the other room. You know out there."

"If you need the bathroom..."

"I'm fine. I'm sure you need it still."

"If you're sure."

He nodded and headed out of the room, into the other room. I sighed as the door shut behind him. That was awkward. I guess we were even then. I ran into him when he was wearing just a towel and he saw me just wearing a towel. When I got finished for bed Jasper was sitting on the couch engrossed into the laptop in front of him.

"I..." he started.

"Jasper if you say I feel horrible or I feel this or that, I will beat the shit out of you. This is our first night being in the same apartment together alone for a very long time. I'm not going to jump you ad you aren't going to hurt my feelings for anything. What matters is you and only you. You need to realize that I'm not going anywhere. I don't plan on it until you tell me to back off. I want you to remember things I truly do but you need to think of you first. You have a bad habit of thinking about others before yourself. I mean it's awesome you do that but this isn't the time for that. You need to think about you."

He was silent for a minute before looking at me.

"Is that one of the reasons why I fell in love with you?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. I mean I never would rant like that but I'd always tell you how I felt and then when you were trying to ask me out, I told you to stop freaking out and to just tell me."

"How'd I ask you out?"

"After school."

"That's all you're going to tell me?"

"You want everything?"

"Yes."

_Everything about today was boring. Just a typical Thursday school day. Nothing exciting going on at all. The best part about today was that it was actually sunny for once. Not a cloud in sight; it was a nice change. I was currently grabbing my books for the last class of the day, which I had with Alice. Thank god it was boring and it didn't help that our teacher, Mr. Kitchen, was like a hundred years old. Okay maybe not that old but close enough. Anyways, Alice and I were able to get our usual seats right beside one another. _

_"What's up with Jasper? "Alice asked. _

_"Nothing that I know of why?" I answered. _

_"He doesn't seem nervous to you?"_

_"No. Should he?"_

_"I think he's going to ask someone out."_

_"Alice."_

_"I'm just giving you my opinion."_

_Before I could say anything class had started. You wouldn't want to be caught dead talking because you'd be thrown out in an instant. Did I mention our teacher is an asshole? _

_When class was over I high tailed it out of school and to my truck, waiting for Jasper. I had been nice enough to pick him up today while his car was in the shop. I didn't see why I had to pick him up since Edward could've easily picked him up they did live right by each other. But I wasn't complaining. I loved hanging out with Jasper. _

_"Sorry," Jasper said climbing into the cab of my truck, "Banner was an asshole and kept us over."_

_"It's fine. I'm not doing anything tonight so you're good," I told him. _

_The fifteen-minute ride to his place was relatively quiet. _

_"I want to talk to you about something," Jasper said as I pulled into his driveway. _

_"Okay."_

_"There's this thing I need to say. And I don't know how you're going to take it. For all I know you'll probably kick me out of the truck and never speak to me again..."_

_"You're rambling. Just tell me what you need to tell me."_

_"I am telling you what I need to tell you."_

_"No you aren't you're stalling."_

_"Anyways I am...well I want..."_

_"Just tell me! I'm not going to treat you any different. What's the worse that could happen."_

_"There's endless possibilities."_

_"Just tell me."_

_"Willyougooutwithme?"_

_"What?"_

_"Will you go out with me?"_

_I say there staring at him. Never in a million years had I thought he would actually ask me out. I mean I had a crush on him but I never thought he would ask me out. _

_"That's one of the possible outcomes. You not say anything. And this is why I shouldn't have done it. I shoulda never have listened ta Edward."_

_Oh his Texan accent was coming out. I love that. _

_"Yes," I finally answered. _

"_I mean…"_

"_Jasper, I said yes."_

"_You said yes?"_

"_I just said yes."_

_ I don't think I've ever seen him so excited for anything. His hands gripped my face and put his lips on mine._

"I kissed you right off the bat?" Jasper asked.

"Yes you did," I answered

"So that's how we started dating?"

"Pretty much."

"When did we move in together?"

"About two years after we started dating. It was easier. We lived in an apartment near campus and when I graduated we moved here."

"How long does here mean?"

"Almost two years."

"So I really only lived here for like a year?"

"Pretty much."

"Did it bother you I wasn't around?"

"Yeah. It got lonely but I guess I was used to it, that it didn't bother me too badly."

"I hope it wasn't too bad."

"Nope. Not really."

"What time do you need to get up tomorrow?"

"About six thirty. I need to be at the school by seven thirty."

"Still doesn't take you long to get ready?"

"I guess you could say that. It only takes me ten minutes to get to the school. I usually take stuff with me to the school to eat so that saves me some time."

"Smart idea."

"Yeah I guess it is."

The conversation was starting to turn awkward because we were running out of things to talk about.

"Tomorrow, are you hanging out here or are you getting picked up?"

"Do you care if I hang out here?"

"No that's fine."

"I want to get a feel for here."

"Understandable. Then do you think you could feed the fish?"

"You have fish?"

"Technically we have fish. Five of them."

I pointed to the aquarium where the five colorful fish were swimming.

"What are their names?"

"The red and black one is Zayn. The green and orange fish is Niall. The blue and red is Louis. The black and blue is Liam. And then the black and white is Harry."

"How'd we come up with the names?"

"A boy band I found online."

"And who would they be?"

"One direction. They're British."

"And how did you find them?"

"Perez Hilton."

"Who?"

"Celebrity gossip blog person."

"Right. So do you mind of I get a shower?"

"No that's fine. And if you don't mind I'm going to head to bed."

"That's fine."

Once he was in the shower, I started grabbing the few photo albums I had made up of us, which in reality, was only two. I got the letters Jasper sent me, I wish I would've had the letters I sent to him but I wasn't sure what happened to those. When I had them out I put them into the bedroom so I could sit them out for him in the morning.

"So I guess this is goodnight," Jasper said standing in the doorway of the room.

"Are you sure you don't want in here?" I asked.

"Yes. I am sure."

"I feel bad you're stuck on the couch."

"It's not going to kill me."

"If you're sure."

"So goodnight then."

"Goodnight. And I'll try to be quiet in the morning."

"I might be awake."

"Why?"

"Not because of the couch. Mainly because my mind is racing."

"About?"

"Everything. And if we don't stop this conversation now, neither of us are going to get sleep."

"Right. You're right. Goodnight."

Jasper smiled and shut the door behind him. That was okay; it was a start and I'm not complaining. I loved Jasper no matted what and if he didn't remember what we had, then so be it, I wasn't going to push him to remember. If he remembered he remembered if he didn't, then he didn't. Maybe he would remember and then everything would be back to normal. Having him back in the apartment was definitely much needed. Granted he wasn't in the same room but it was something and we were working towards getting back to normal.

* * *

-So what did you think? Yay or nay? Hope you liked the insight on how they got together, well how Jasper asked Bella out.  
-Leave a review and you just might get a teaser :)  
-All righty, I should be updating on Sunday, but I'm not sure. As for future updating it's up in the air. I start school next Monday so depending on how the first week goes, and then I'll decide when I'm going to update. I'll talk more next week.  
-If you see any mistakes, (spelling or grammar) all my fault, just let me know.  
-Any questions let me know.  
-I don't own anything Twilight related, SM does.


	7. Chapter 6

Hello my dears! Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites, it means a lot! I think you all are going to like this chapter, just a feeling I guess. And just a warning, you might get a little teary eyed, or some things might pull on your heart strings. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

It's been two weeks in the arrangement Jasper and I made. He'd stay at the apartment, Friday through Sunday and would leave Sunday night. It was awkward at first but now we've gotten the hang of it. Granted it's been two weeks but it's something and I'm not complaining.

As for the photo albums and letters, I didn't give him those yet. When I woke up to get water the first night we stayed over, he was still awake at one in the morning trying figure out things on his computer, mainly passwords. So I decided against giving it to him since he was overwhelmed trying to even use the things he used regularly. So instead of giving him the albums, I wrote down all the passwords I knew, which were for Facebook, email, twitter, iTunes and banking. When I had come home from school that afternoon he had made dinner for us. Nothing to extravagant just a frozen pizza that I had in the freezer.

"Hey Bella," Jasper called from the couch.

"Yeah?"

"I got my belongings from the base today."

"That's good. Does anything look familiar?"

"Not really. Do you have the letters I sent you?"

"Yes. Would you like them?"

"It'd help me out I think."

"Give me a second."

Thank god he brought it up. I stopped grading the papers and got the letters for him. When I got them to him, he was looking through pictures on his computer.

"Who is that?" Jasper asked pointing to the screen.

He was looking at a picture of a girl with dark brown hair and was Hispanic. Maria. Oh how I despised her.

"Maria," I replied flatly.

"Do you not like her?"

"I tolerate her."

"Meaning?"

"She tried to break us up a when we first got together. She came to visit with Rose during her freshman year at college. They were roommates."

"Oh. Did I know her personally?"

"Yeah. Before she moved up here for college her and Rose were really good friends. Grew up together I guess."

"Did I ever date her?"

"I don't think so. You'd have to ask Rose."

"Oh."

"Yeah. And here's the letters. They're numbered at the top. That's how we kept track of each one."

"Your idea?"

"Yours actually."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I went back to grading my sheets while he read the letters. Some of the things were very personal and I wasn't sure how he was going to react. We talked about the wedding to holding each other again to having sex. I mean everything. It's not like to was in graphic detail but I mean it was embarrassing to a point to think Jasper who didn't remember us being together was going to be reading that.

For the forty-five minutes, Jasper didn't move, only to switch pages, while I chewed on the end of my pen, I wasn't sure how he was going to react I was a little afraid to know.

"So we were very much in love I take it?" Jasper asked.

"I guess you could say that," I answered.

He was silent staring at the letters in his hands.

"Please don't feel bad," I pleaded, "We've been through this. And I don't want you to feel bad at all. I want you to remember on your own. I don't want you to think you need to lie and say you remember. What I want is for you to feel comfortable with what we were until you figure out and remember what we had."

He sighed and laid the letters down. He looked so lost and confused.

"Jazz," I murmured.

I dropped my pen and went over to him. His face in his hands, taking deep breaths trying to calm himself down.

"I'm trying so hard!" he exclaimed, "I know everyone wants me to remember but I can't! No one understands that! Little things have come back. Like why Rose calls my parents mom and dad. Or what made me decide to go into the Marines. I just..."

He broke down, crying into his hands. He was so frustrated and he just wanted people to understand. I knew he was talking about that just didn't understand he couldn't remember. It was mainly, Rose. And I knew Edward and Alice were starting to get frustrated with it. Emmett on the other hand could care less. His best friend was back and that's all that mattered. I knew Edward wasn't too bad _now_ because he got an earful from his dad, Carlisle, who is a doctor.

I didn't know what to do. I've only ever seen Jasper cry once and that was when his friend Austin died in a car accident.

"Jazz," I whispered.

His body moved to mine. His face buried into my shoulder as he cried his frustrations out. I was frustrated for him because I sorta knew what he was feeling. Rose was starting to get on my nerves. I don't think she quiet understood that we didn't want to push Jasper into remembering because it was going to just frustrate him and everyone else around us. It wasn't fair for Jasper to have this pushed down his throat.

_I was over at Rose and Emmett's place. We were having dinner together, well really just me cooking an they're eating the food. It didn't bother me; out of the six of us, I was the only that could really cook. Jasper was out of the house for a little while hanging out with Peter and Charlotte. _

_"Have you noticed Bella hasn't freaked out?" Rose asked. _

_"About?" Edward pushed. _

_"This whole situation with Jasper."_

_"Why does it matter how..." Emmett started. _

_"She's his fiancé for fucks sake!" Rose snapped. _

_"You're point? You're his sister aren't you the one supposed to be calm? Helping him get used to his surroundings?"_

_"That's different."_

_"How?"_

_Silence from Rosalie. Didn't surprise me. Edward needed to step in. _

_"She does it when no one is around," Edward said. _

_"And you know?"_

_"Because I'm the only one that ask how she's doing."_

_"I do..."_

_"Don't say you do because all you care about is yourself."_

_Thank you Edward. Before Rose could say anything else, Jasper was walking into the house. The conversation would most likely continue later._

I knew what it was like for Rose to be pushy. She wanted things to go her way and it just wasn't going to happen in this case.

"Everything's going to be okay," I soothed.

I buried my face into his hair, daring myself not to cry. It was so heart breaking to see him so upset and frustrated, I just wanted to take it all away.

"I'm here," I said.

I couldn't tell you how long we sat there but I knew we both needed this. I felt horrible that he was feeling this. He shouldn't be overwhelmed; he should be easing back into his life, like he has been for the past few months. I wanted to slap Rosalie left and right for making him get overwhelmed. I had half a mind to go over and rip her a new asshole, but I didn't want to leave Jasper.

"I'm sorry," Jasper said.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"For crying."

"You wouldn't be human if you didn't cry."

He sat up looking at me, his usually bright blue eyes, were dull and blood-shot. His blond hair all over the place. I brushed his hair out of the way, forcing him to look at me.

"You know, when I would get all sorts of emotional, we'd usually curl up on the couch and watch a funny movie. If you want we could. I mean we don't have to cuddle or anything," I told him.

"Don't you have to work tomorrow?"

"I can always call in," I told him.

"Won't you get in trouble?" he asked.

"No. I very rarely take off or call off. Since I've been teaching, I think I took off maybe a week total before your accident. So in the three years I've been not that long. Plus I have built in sick days."

"Are you going to call out?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Do you mind if we do that movie marathon thing?"

"No. We can. We don't have to cuddle."

"That's fine. I'll make popcorn if you pick the movies out."

"Okay."

"Make sure it's ones we used to always watch."

I nodded as he got up to make the popcorn. I sighed, hoping this was what we should be doing. He didn't seem uncomfortable with the idea well the movie part at least, the cuddling was another thing. I got the two movies we would watch, _P.S I Love You _and_ Transformers. _

"Should I be worried about what you picked out?" Jasper asked, bringing the popcorn with him.

"No. You said to choose the ones we used to watch."

"So which ones are we watching?"

"_P.S I Love You _and _Transformers_."

"Those were our go to?"

"Well those we the ones we usually picked but it changed up."

"Which one do you want first?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

Jasper grabbed the movies from me and put one in. When the credits came up, Transformers was the first one, which was fine with me. I wasn't picky at what we watched. By the time the movie was over, we were done the popcorn, Jasper was sprawled out, feet on the coffee table and I was curled up on the other end of the couch. I got up and put the other movie on.

I actually hadn't watched this movie in a very long time so I knew I was bound to cry as it came on. I wasn't sure how it was going to go, I was worried that the distance between us was going to get smaller as time went on and I didn't want to make Jasper uncomfortable. As the movie started playing, I ended up right beside him and what shocked me was that he actually let me lean into him, letting his arm wrap around my shoulders.

When the movie was over, I knew Jasper had a wet spot on his chest and I was stiff from the position I had been siting in.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and head to bed," I told him.

Neither of us made a move to get up we were both too comfortable to get up.

"I thought you were getting up?" Jasper asked.

"I am, slowly."

"This is pretty slow."

"Yeah."

I was glad he was better from his breakdown. When I finally got up, I headed over to my room, getting ready for bed.

"Hey Bella," Jasper called out.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Thanks."

"For?"

I turned to face him.

"For everything you've done for me these past weeks," he said, "For letting me cry on your shoulders. For just being there and not pushing me into something that I wasn't comfortable with."

"You're welcome."

I wanted to give an explanation but he already knew. I smiled goodnight and got straight into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out, I didn't think I was that tired but apparently I was. When I woke up I got ready for the day at school.

The day was typical, not much to talk about. The kids were pretty good, they got all their work done and what wasn't done they took it home. I was glad that day was over; I was on a mission today after school. I needed to go get a key remade for Jasper and then I'm going to go give Rosalie a piece of my mind. I wasn't not in the mood to deal with her behavior towards Jasper and I needed her to know that. So when I asked her if she was going to be home tonight and she said yes. Luckily she said it was okay for me to come over.

As soon as I pulled into her driveway I started freaking out slightly. I gave myself a pep talk and headed into the house. Rose was in the living room on her computer and Emmett was in the kitchen. I liked the way their house was laid out; as soon as you walked in you could see the living room and the kitchen.

"Hey B!" Emmett greeted.

"Hey Emmett," I said.

"So what did you need to talk about?" Rose asked.

"Jasper."

"Is everything alright?"

"He's fine for the most part."

"Meaning?"

Here goes nothing.

"You need to back off."

There I said it.

"I'm sorry?" Rose asked.

"You need to back off," I repeated.

"And why do you say that?"

"Because you're overwhelming him."

"And what makes you think I'm overwhelming him?"

"Because...you...ah..."

"Are you going to tell me? I mean since I am apparently overwhelming him and we don't want that do we?"

God she was such a fucking bitch.

"At least I'm doing something with helping him remember," Rose snapped.

She did not just go there.

"I'm not doing anything please. I _have_ him in my, no _our_ apartment to help him remember. I have pictures and scrapbooks and letters to help him! I'm gradually giving them to him, unlike you who dumps it all in front of him! You need to back the fuck off because he is going to had another anxiety attack because _you_ are pushing him," I ranted.

"Oh please he's perfectly fine! I'm helping him. He is remembering things! He remembers why I call his parents mom and dad."

"Whooptiy fucking doo. He remembers that! I'm working with absolutely nothing. I'm fucking winging it. He doesn't remember us dating _at all_. But the good thing is, I'm not forcing shit onto him. This is about him, not us, him. He needs to be guided through memory lane not forced. He deserves respect."

"I'm giving him..."

"No you're not! You're forcing him. He had a fucking anxiety attack at the apartment last night because he's so pissed off at himself for not remember anything. And that is YOUR fault. If you weren't so worried about not having Jasper remember all the times you two hung out and remember all your friends, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"My fault? Please I'm trying to save your fucking engagement. You're just sitting there not showing anything, like this is a fucking walk in the park! I'm working my ass off to get Jasper back!"

"I'm not doing anything. That's a bunch of bullshit and you know it. Did you know for two weeks after Jasper got back, I cried myself to sleep every fucking night? Oh wait you wouldn't because YOU don't ask how I'm handling this whole situation. It's all about Rosalie. News flash princess it's not about you! It is about Jasper fucking Whitlock, getting his memory back."

That shut her up. Then I heard clapping, like two sets of hands clapping. Oh dear lord. I figured Emmett had walked away, going to his man cave.

"Emmett McCarty, you say one word, you're on the couch," Rose threatened.

"You go girl!" another voice said.

Edward. Oh how I loved Edward.

"The tension in here is so thick you could probably cut it with a knife," Emmett said.

"Oh shut up," Rose snapped.

Emmett was going to be in the doghouse that's for sure. I was just glad I could finally tell Rose how I felt. I wasn't about to over stay my "welcome" because I knew if I didn't leave, she'd tell me all about it. So I quickly waved goodbye and I saw Edward wink at me. I knew that when he winked, something big was about to happen. Hopefully it was something good.

When I got back to my apartment, Jasper was still there looking at the photo albums.

"Hey," I said coming in.

"Hey," Jasper mumbled too engrossed into the picture in front of him.

"How was your day?"

"It was all right. I went through my clothes and stuff, if that's all right."

"Yeah, I mean it is your stuff."

"True. I got a call from Rose."

"Oh. About?"

"You going off on her."

"Yeah…"

"I should probably be pissed at you, but I'm glad you did it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"It wasn't right, well it isn't right that she keeps pushing these things onto you."

"I know it isn't. I'm glad you did it though."

"Would you have said anything?"

"Depends on how pushy she got."

"Oh and I have a key for you."

"I thought I already had a key."

"Well you do, well you did, I gave it your parents when you went on tour."

"Why?"

"Well when the accident happened, I wasn't sure whether they were going to stay here at all, so I just gave them your key."

"Oh."

"So if you ever need to get away from Rose through out the day since I'll be at the school until four or four thirty."

He surprised me and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you for everything," Jasper said into my hair.

"You're welcome."

Okay so that was a lot smoother than I thought. I knew she was going to call him and tell him all about me coming over and telling her off, but I was glad he wasn't freaking out. I guess he truly needed someone tell her to back off. As for the key, I gave him, well gave back to him. He was grateful I was glad he was able to feel comfortable enough to stay at the place.

* * *

-Hope you all liked it! Bella pulled her big girl panties and told Rosalie how she felt. Hopefully that brought Rosalie down a few pegs, but I guess we'll see.  
-Let me know what you think and you'll get a teaser.  
-All righty as for updating, I'm not sure if it'll be next Sunday. I have two reasons. Number 1: I start school tomorrow and I'm not sure how the semester is going to be. Number 2: I haven't finished Chapter 7 yet. I was doing pretty good and staying at least two chapters ahead, but I didn't get the time to finish the next chapter. So that being said, I'm going to hope to get chapter 7 finished and posted on Sunday but I can't guarantee anything. My goal for tonight/tomorrow is getting Chapter 7 finished and starting on Chapter 8. Since I have a five hour break between my two classes tomorrow, it should be able to get done. That being said, just keep an eye out for when I update. I'm going to try my hardest to get it up Sunday. So cross your fingers and keep an eye out.  
-Someone asked for a Jasper POV. I'm going to do it, but it's going to be a little different. Hopefully you all like how I do it. If you have any ideas/suggestions, I'm open to them.  
-I don't own anything Twilight related.  
-Follow me on tumblr! I'm foreveryoungatheart427. I follow back. :)


	8. Chapter 7

All right my dears, thanks for all the favorites, alerts and reviews, it means a lot. Just to warn you this chapter is a little different. You all wanted a Jasper POV and you're getting it, just in a different format. Not that I didn't want to write a normal Jasper POV where you see all the moments through his eyes, I thought about doing a journal type thing. Hopefully you all like this version, it was something that I thought of and I'm hoping you all like this. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_May 23, 2011,_

_ I'm not sure how much this is going to help me, but this is what my therapist told me to do. He said it'd help me get my thoughts together. So I have decided to just go with it. Since I've been back home, in Seattle, everything just seems so different. The last thing I remember is in high school. I remember graduating from high school, going into boot camp, I remember big things but not little. _

_ I know everyone wants me to remember but I can't. I know it's bugging Rose to no end that I don't remember the things we used to do. Why she called my parent's mom and dad. I just want to look at her and say shut the fuck up, I'll remember when I remember. Emmett's been awesome, he always has been. He's supportive and he just wants me back and if I go and work out with him or play some sport or watch some game on TV he's happy. Edward's been Edward, I know he's pissed because I'm his best friend and I don't remember some of the reckless things we did back in high school and apparently now and again before I headed out for my tours. Alice was Alice, I never knew what was going on in her head. I knew she was glad I was back safe and sound. _

_ Bella. I didn't know what to think of Bella. For some reason when I would see her, I'd get this unexplainable feeling that we are more than what she implied. She seemed so reluctant to be around me, I don't know if it was because she was afraid that she would say the wrong thing when she was around me, or she was just afraid of me. What I remember of her and I high school, we were pretty good friends. And as far as I knew there wasn't anything going on between us. _

_ When we were together, granted for the past six days, I've only seen her three times and those times were awkward. She stayed away from me, opting to sit beside some else, on the other side of the room, away from me. Every time we'd catch eithers eye, she'd quickly look away, glancing down at her hand. I'd catch her absentmindedly playing with her left ring finger, where the engagement ring from when I first saw her was at, all that was there was her pale skin. I don't know what to think about it, I don't know what to make of it, I just don't want to make of the entire situation._

_May 31, 2011,_

_ It's been two weeks since I've been home. Nothings come back to me. Nothing what so ever and it's getting frustrating._

_June 1, 2011,_

_ Today was my first day at physical therapy. It was alright, I met some other veterans that have survived ordeals worse than mine. they were there to learn to walk again after getting one leg or even both amputated. They were very helpful. They said never to give up on what's worth fighting for. It did get me thinking about what I want to fight for. I knew for a fact that I wanted to fight for my memory to come back to me, that was a given obviously. The other thing I'm trying to fight for, I couldn't tell you, I just feel like it has something to do with Bella. I couldn't tell you what it is about but I just knew deep down that I was to fight for something about Bella. _

_ After physical therapy I went to my therapist again. We talked about the same things. What I remember, what I don't remember. I tell him every single time, I don't remember anything that happened to me over seas. It's getting a little annoying telling the man on the other side of the room that I don't know what I need to know. You'd think he'd get that. It's getting frustrating that I keep pointing out that I don't know anything. That the last thing I remember was that I graduated high school and going to boot camp. I don't remember a lot. All together this whole fucking thing is frustrating, it's frustrating for me and frustrating for the people around me._

_June 9, 2011,_

_ Yesterday was Rose's birthday. We, well Rose had a party for herself. We were all gathering at her place. Meaning, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Alice and I. While Emmett had gone to pick things up, I went and got my shower and ready for this oh so lovely party. I wasn't in the mood for it because physical therapy was a bitch. When I got out of the shower, I ran into Bella, me wearing only a towel. It had shocked the shit out of me and her. Luckily when I was actually dressed and we were both in the living room, we were finally able to talk. She seemed scared to talk to me. _

_ What shocked the hell out of me was when she told me that we had been engaged. I mean it literally floored me. It shocked me. When she told me, I wasn't sure what to say. I was estatic ecstatic that she finally did tell me something. I had a feeling that there had been something big between the two of us. Edward had told me that, Bella was probably going to be a little distant when we first got around each other but I didn't believe him. I couldn't figure out why because we were supposed to be best friends. Well I guess I know why she was so distant. _

_ I still can't wrap my head around the fact that we are supposed to be engaged. I didn't know how to handle it. I felt horrible that I didn't remember. She did seem okay that I didn't remember but then again, I could be completely wrong. I just wish I remembered because when I was silent after she told me it looked like her heart was breaking. Thankfully she was able to go off the subject easily telling me about meeting her class and surprising them and all that. _

_ As for Rose's party, it wasn't anything fun, well for me at least. I tried to get in on the stories but I couldn't. I know they were trying to help me but I had so many thoughts going through my head that I couldn't comprehend the memories and it was just too overwhelming. I wanted nothing more to remember and I know they were trying jog my memory but it wasn't working. All I know is that I am getting overwhelmed and I don't think anyone notices expect for Bella because she hasn't really gotten into the stories, she'd comment every once and a while but that was it. I think she was too worried about overwhelming me compared to the others. _

_June 11, 2011_

_ I think my therapist is nuts. No lie. He suggested so that I get into the swing of things with Bella again that I try and stay the night at her, well technically our apartment. I'm not sure how we're going to do that but I guess we'll figure it out. I just have to talk to Bella about it._

_June 12, 2011,_

_Talked to Bella about me staying at our apartment she agreed that it was a little strange but it was probably for the best. If it was to help me out in the long run then we were going to do it._

_June 15, 2011_

_ Bella and I have decided this arrangement; my therapist thought it would be a good idea to actually stay together. I had no idea how it was going to go and to tell you the truth I was absolutely nervous. I don't know who was more nervous me or Bella. When she came to pick me up after her school day, she was fidgeting and I was about to piss myself. I wasn't sure how it was going to work. I'm not saying this wasn't a good idea, but it was something I wasn't sure how I was going to handle. I have all these what if questions running through my head. What if I had all these memories come back at once. What if Bella breaks down, what if I break down. There were so many different things going through my mind when we were on our way back to the apartment. _

_ When we did get back to the apartment, I felt something. I don't know what it was but it felt right being there with Bella. I felt at home. I wasn't sure what to do once I got there and Bella was so patient with me. She didn't push me, she helped me by writing down all the passwords I needed._

_ I'm not going to lie, I stayed up all night. I couldn't help it. I was starting to get something back, for some reason I remembered being around the apartment, I remember looking for a dog at one point. I don't know if it was a memory or it was a dream. I'm not going to lie but I was afraid to tell her about it. I don't think I could tell her because I didn't want to get her hopes up. I was afraid that once I told her about it, she would get all excited and that she would lie about us actually looking for a dog and then there would be false hope. It's stupid for me to think like this, I'm sure my therapist would be like why aren't you telling your family and friends this. I could but then everyone would get excited and then we'd have to worry about people pushing me into remembering everything. _

_ I didn't sleep at all, I couldn't sleep. All I wanted to do was go through my computer and learn about my life, to see if I would remember anything._

_June 16 , 2011_

_ Today was a day from hell. I would like to just shut Rose the fuck up._

_June 17, 2011,_

_ I had so much going on through my head, I wasn't sure to process it. I remember leaving Bella for the first time in boot camp. I don't remember all the details but I know we stayed in for the night, watching movies, making out and talking. Nothing big. Dr. Wood said that was a good thing, that I was remembering some things. He said it'd take time but all I knew was that I was ready for my memeories to be back and to go back to my old life. I liked where I was with Bella right now but I felt like I needed more, more than the friendship, more than the hugs that came few and far between, more than the staring moments. All I know was that I wanted more. _

_June 22, 2011,_

_ I got a call from Rose today. Apparently Bella went and told Rose about me having an anxiety attack. I was so fucking ecstatic that she told Rose how she felt and how she needed back off. I had wanted to do that for a very long time, well since I got back but I just couldn't, I couldn't get the balls to do it._

_ When Bella got back and she admitted to it, after me mentioning that Rose called, I could've kissed her, but I didn't, I wasn't sure how that was going to go over, so I just hugged her instead. Hugging is good I guess. When she was in my arms it felt right. If I could've I would've held her all night._

_June 24, 2011,_

_ Rose hasn't been around much, granted it's only been a couple of days since Bella's gone off on her, but I was kinda glad she hasn't been around. The others weren't really around either. Alice had been, since she's been helping Bella with some photo album for her classroom. _

_ As for memories I haven't really remembered, anything, well I haven't remembered anything. The only person that I knows that I've remembered something has been my therapist. I am planning on telling Bella. She's the one I know who isn't going to get freaked out or something like that. I know Emmett wouldn't that's beside the point. He was just glad I was back and somewhat back to normal. He was a pain in the ass, but I can't complain. _

_ I was ready to figure everything out and understand what's going on around me. I was ready to remember something big, something important and it was killing me not to. _

* * *

-All righty so what did you think? Hopefully you all liked it this way. I haven't really seen anyone do a POV like this, so I thought I'd try it out this way .  
-Let me know what you think and you'll get a teaser. :)  
-If you don't like it, that's fine! It won't hurt my feelins, I promise. Just wanted to try this out.  
-All mistakes that you see that is part of the creative process of the chapter. If that made any sense.  
-As for updating, it should be Sunday like I normally do, but I can't guarantee anything. So that being said I'll update as soon as I can. With school, work and well just that I'm behind on writing my chapters, it's going to be tough trying to find time to write, but I promise my dears, that I will post as soon as I can. It's going to be difficult but I'll try my hardest to post like I normally do.  
-I don't own anything Twilight related, SM does though.


	9. Chapter 8

Hello my dears, it looks like I managed to update today! Wasn't sure if this was going to happen or not. Anyways, thanks for all the love you guys gave for the last chapter. I wasn't sure how the journal type Jasper POV was going to go, but it seems like everyone enjoyed it. So that being that, I have to ask, do you want another one like that because if you do I'll include one or two of the letters Bella wrote to him overseas. Just let me know! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Have you ever thought about wanting to just maybe recreate what we've done in our life. I thought about recreating our big times. Like our first date. I was ready to push Jasper just a little bit. Giving him big things one at a time spaced out between each event. I wasn't sure how it was going to happen but I figured it couldn't hurt. When I got the idea, I was hoping I'd be able to talk to Jasper about it, but I wasn't sure how it was going to go. I knew he wanted to be able to do things but I wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

I had to work up the courage to see if he would actually agree with going on a date. I had it all planned out. Jasper and I had already made plans to go to Port Angeles to begin with since he hasn't been there yet. He wanted to see what all the fuss was. The next trip after Port Angeles would be Forks. Forks was going to be the hardest thing because he had so many memories with everyone that I wasn't sure how it was going to go.

Not going to lie, he has noticed that I've been nervous. He's been sweet enough not to ask, bless his heart, but I knew it was starting to bug the crap out of him since I wasn't telling him anything. To be fair, I had a feeling there were things we wasn't telling me so, really we're even. Right now, we were both in for the night. I surprisingly didn't have anything to grade and Jasper wasn't doing anything. He had been going out with some of his friends from the military that were around here.

"Bella," Jasper called out.

"What?" I asked.

"This has been bugging me for a couple of days. Are you all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be all right?"

"You seem on edge for some reason."

"No. I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

He seemed all right with the answer, but I knew he was going to ask me again later.

"Will you go out with me?" I blurted out.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, sounding completely confused.

"Will you go out with me? I mean like as in go to Port Angeles on our first date?"

"You mean recreate our first date?"

"Yes! Exactly."

"Won't it be weird for you?"

"No not really. I guess it would be a little awkward, but we've had more awkward situations."

"I don't see why it wouldn't hurt."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So maybe this weekend? I know you said you wanted to get to Port Angeles this weekend so I thought maybe we could go ahead and do it then."

"Yeah that sounds nice."

"Awesome. Do you care if I go ahead and make reservations?"

"No that's fine."

"Okay. I'm going to go and call and then if you want, you can figure out what time and where you want to go before hand."

I went and called The Dot, the restaurant we had our first date at. I made the time around seven like before. When I got the reservation done I headed out to the living room to find Jasper on the couch, writing in the journal that his therapist suggested to keep.

"Did you want anything to eat?" I asked.

"If you were going to make something, I'll just have whatever you're going make."

"All right, nothing to extravagant. Its just grilled cheese."

"That's fine with me."

I quickly made us dinner and I sat down to check over that I had everything tomorrow for school.

"You know, it's nice not having to talk to Rose," Jasper said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because now I don't have to worry about her going on and on about me not remembering something."

"Have you remembered anything?"

"Some things but nothing too big."

"Anything worth sharing?"

"Not really. Just family things."

"Well at least it's something."

"Yeah. You aren't upset are you?"

"About you not remembering anything about us? No goodness no! I'm glad you're remembering something about your life."

I couldn't wait to see do this first date. I was actually excited to see what would happen. Even if it wouldn't be the same, but at least we were going to the same restaurant. For the next couple of days before we headed out to Port Angeles, I mainly just worked and graded papers, while Jasper went to therapy, both physically and mentally.

"Jasper you ready?" I yelled from my room.

"Yeah, I'm I the living room."

I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, with a black and white Henley top with a pair of black flats. My hair was down like normal.

"Ready?" I asked coming into the living room.

Jasper was wearing a pair of jeans, converses and a blue button up plaid shirt.

"Is this okay?" he asked, "What I'm wearing."

"Yeah, you're fine. It's nothing to fancy."

"All right. So I'm ready if you are."

I grabbed my car keys and we were on our way to Port Angeles. I was so ready for the day to get going. I was excited to see how today was going to go. We some how managed, to make it just the two of us. We were supposed to go up with Edward, Alice, Emmett and Rose but I knew Rose wasn't about to get in his bubble after what happened between the two of us. Edward and Alice had a wedding to go to and Emmett; well Rose wasn't about to let Emmett come along with us.

"So where'd you want to go to first?" I asked as I pulled onto the interstate.

"Yeah, I have no idea," Jasper said, "Can we just walk around the area we would normally go around."

"Yeah that's fine with me."

When we pulled into parking lot near the mall, I braced myself for something anything that Jasper might remember.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Nope. You aren't going to ask me that every time we go somewhere are you?"

"No. Unless you want me to."

"No! You don't need to. If something comes back I'll tell you."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

We got out of the car and started walking around. I wanted to try to take him to the spots that we would go to, one of the book stories, record stores, the guitar shop; the places that he would remember.

"So let me know if you want to stop anywhere. We have all day, well until seven when we have our reservation," I told him.

We talked a little me telling him about our times here in the city. He seemed intrigued with some of the stories. I told him about the ice-skating rink and how he asked me to move in when we were ice-skating.

_We had been dating for the past year and a half and we knew we wanted more out of our relationship. I just didn't know how far we were going to take it. So for our monthly Port Angeles trip, we decided to go ice-skating since it was the least crowded attraction in the city. I can understand because it was fucking cold. _

"_Why are we ice skating again?" I asked, Jasper for the millionth time._

"_Because there's hardly anyone here and I want to do something fun before I go off for two weeks for training."_

"_Well I can…"_

"_No. We aren't making this about sex."_

"_Jasper Whitlock doesn't want sex? What is this world coming to?"_

"_I love you but seriously you can be annoying."_

"_I love you too."_

_ I leaned up and kissed him lightly. _

"_You do realize, that I'm not going to be able to do this right? Ice and I don't mix very well," I told him._

"_I know, which is why I'll be holding on to you."_

"_You better because if you make me fall, I'll hurt you."_

"_I won't let you fall." _

_ Jasper paid our way into the ice rink and we got ready to go out onto the ice. It was nice and fun and relaxing not having to worry about anything, family, friend or school related. Just the two of us for once. _

"_So I have a question for you," Jasper said._

"_And what would that question be?" I asked. _

"_Will you move in with me?" _

"_Well I practically already live at your place to begin with so I don't see why not."_

"_Good because I already have a key made for you and I made more space in my closet, bathroom and dressers."_

"_Oh how kind of you."_

_ He just laughed and kissed me._

"I'm assuming that this ice rink has some sort of sentimental value?" Jasper guessed.

"Yeah. This is where you asked me to move in with you."

We stood at the edge of the dried rink where kids were playing street hockey. We were silent for a while. Both of us just watching the kids play.

"Can we head to the record store? I want to check out some albums," Jasper said.

"Ye…wait I never said anything about a record shop," I told him.

"You didn't?"

"No. I thought about the places I wanted to try and take you to but I never said where."

"Is it called Above The Noise?" **(Any McFLY fans out there? If not that's the title of their most recent album. Love that band.)**

"Yeah."

"Did I just remember something?"

"I think you did!"

Before I knew what was happening, I was wrapped up into a hug and we were just holding onto one another. I seriously didn't want to move from the position we were in.

"Come on lets go," Jasper said pulling away from.

Our arms dropped from around one another but we were still holding hands. I think that's a good sign but I don't know for sure.

"I know you told me not to ask, but do you remember anything else?" I asked Jasper as we started towards the record shop.

"Not really, little things like times I was up here with the guys. Nothing too big."

"It's something."

"Yeah. I remember going to that ice cream shop by the rink and Emmett pantsed me."

It was so refreshing listening to him talk about the memories he was slowly gaining back. It was a nice change. I had a feeling, he was afraid to tell anyone about getting his memories back because everyone was going to push him. As the day continued, he was remembering little things, nothing big, nothing really related to us. I was sad but at the same time, I was so happy that Jasper was remembering something.

"We need to head over to restaurant," I told Jasper.

"All right, just lead the way."

We walked to the Dot mainly in silence but he would make comments occasionally about the area.

"Hi welcome to the Dot," The hostess smiled, "How may I help you?"

"Hi, we have a reservation. Its under Swan."

"All right, just follow me."

I could see her eyes roaming up and down Jasper's body, taking him. Jealousy went through me, well obviously it'll go through me but it was such a new feeling now that we're actually out in public together, acting like a couple, well I guess we're acting like a couple. That's besides the point, I guess all my feelings of us being together are finally coming back to me and to be honest, I liked it.

"I thought you told me that our first date was at The Plum," Jasper said as we sat down.

"Technically our first date was when Alice and Edward set us up, but we still managed to come to the place that started it all."

"Which is where?"

"Where we are."

"But this is called The Dot."

"New management and all."

"So The Plum is now called The Dot?"

"Yup."

"So did we always come here then?"

"At least once or twice a month."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We decided even though it wasn't the same restaurant that we weren't going to stop it."

"Oh okay."

The waitress came and got our orders and we were left alone again.

"So have you talked to Rose lately?" I asked.

"Yeah. She just told me to be ready by ten on Tuesday so we can go get our parents," Jasper answered, "she still sounded pissed."

"I am sorry about that."

"I'm glad you did it."

We sat in silence for a minute as our food came.

"Can I ask you something?" Jasper asked as we started eating.

"Yeah, you know you can."

"Do you think maybe we could, well I could live with you? I mean you don't have to agree, but it feels right when I stay there."

"I'd like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. All your stuff is at. Okay before we get further, this is _our_ apartment, it always has been so you really don't need to ask."

A smile graced his face, whether it was in amusement or not, I couldn't tell you.

"What?" I asked.

"You. It's the polite thing to do you know. Ask before you do something."

"Oh, well you didn't need to ask."

"Like I said it's the polite thing to do."

I rolled my eyes as we continued eating. Dinner was nice, we talked, well he mostly asked questions and I told him what I could. I was excited he was remembering something about his life even though it wasn't about our relationship it was something.

"All right, so were we looking for a dog?" Jasper asked.

My breath caught in my throat.

"What?" he asked.

"We were but when we were going to go look for a puppy, we got the notification that you were going on tour again, so we decided to wait until you got home and the wedding was over."

"So I wasn't going nuts and thinking that it wasn't real but it really is?"

"Yes."

"Okay good because I was afraid to ask."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I mean with how Rose was when I told her I remembered why she called my parents mom and dad, she freaked out and kept pushing information into me and it was just getting old and I couldn't handle it anymore."

"I'm not like her you know. You should know that. Like I told you the first night you spent a couple of days at our apartment, it's about you, not me."

"I know. I just was worried you would."

I rolled my eyes and finished eating. Once we were done and out of the restaurant, he surprised me and led me some where instead of me leading him somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I hope I'm remembering this right."

"Remembering what?"

"Just shush."

Well fine then. I let him lead me somewhere and with the direction he was going, I had a feeling he was leading me to our spot. It was this hidden fountain flower garden in the park. Hardly anyone was ever there so we dubbed it our place. We've had plenty of picnics and scandalous moments there. Scandalous as in, we were very hot and heavy and we almost got arrested for indecent exposure. Okay well we could've had there been any police around.

"Is this right?" Jasper asked as we stopped in front of the entrance.

"You remembered."

"Yeah. I don't know I had some dream or whatever, that I needed to go here that it was our place."

I jumped him, wrapping my arms around his neck forcing him into a hug.

"Jesus," he grunted.

"Sorry I'm just so happy!" I beamed, "This is has been our place for ever. We found it one night we came up here with the rest of the guys."

He pulled me into a tighter hug, forcing the breath out of my longs. The rest of the night was perfect. I didn't push him to tell me if he remembered anything, I knew he would tell me. I was so glad that he was remembering things. I was excited to know he remembered our spot. I was just glad he was making progress and our relationship was slowly coming back to him.

* * *

-Well there we have it. They went out on a date. Yay! Finally and he is remembering some things, nothing too major but its a start.  
-Let me know what you think and I'll get you a teaser.  
-All righty, some of you have asked if Jasper is going to remember things and if he isn't are they going to start dating again finding that romance again. As you can tell with the chapter, he is remembering things slowly, but he is. As for him not remembering anything, that is not gonna happen. As soon as I started writing this, I already had an idea in my head about whats going to happen and I'm gonna stick with it so hopefully you all stick with me during the process. Any questions let me know! Also if you have any suggestions let me know as well.  
-As for updating, hopefully it'll be next sunday. I haven't quiet figured out for sure yet because, I only have a paragraph written for the next chapter. I'm very delayed at this can you tell? So that being said, I'm going to shoot for Sunday, but if not, just keep an eye out for the next update.  
-I don't own anything Twilight related, S. Meyer does.


	10. Chapter 9

Hello my loves! Thanks for the reviews and alerts and favorites, it means a lot. I was able to update yay, I pushed myself to write this chapter last night while I was watching Green Lantern and What's Your Number. So hopefully you all like it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Having Jasper in the same apartment as me permanently was nice. I felt like we were slowly going back to the old days where he and I would just laugh and talk about anything and everything. There wasn't much he didn't know about me and there wasn't much I didn't know about him. I knew we each had secrets that we liked to keep to ourselves, and we were okay with that as along as it wasn't about cheating. When we first got together we were very open with one another and to the days before he got into the accident we were still very open with one another.

As for our sleeping arrangements, we haven't really gotten past the awkwardness there. I was still in the bed and he was on the pullout couch. I knew we were each making a list on what we both wanted to talk about. We both thought it was a good idea to sit down and talk about it one night. We were both nervous that's for sure.

"How's that list going?" Alice asked.

"It's going."

"How many things do you have listed?"

"Two."

"And they would be?"

"Sleeping in the same bed and maybe start acting like a couple?"

"You want to sleep in the same bed? That's a start."

"Yeah, I feel horrible he's been out on that couch for the past two months."

"He's a gentleman."

"Yes I know."

"So until he's comfortable with even thinking about that you two should be sharing a bed. Hopefully he remembers first."

"Hopefully. You know what he told me he asked me if he could move in? He said it felt right when he's there."

"That's a start. I guess all you can do is talk to him when you both sit down with your list."

"Yeah. Remember our spot?"

"I've never been but yes."

"He took me there on our date. After we got done eating, He led me there."

"He remembered?"

"Yeah, isn't that awesome?"

"Fucking awesome. Does Rose know?"

"I couldn't tell you. I know Jasper and her had to ride in the same car for a couple of hours to go and get their parents. So lord only knows what is going to happen with that."

"Are they coming back here?"

"No. They were going to Forks for a couple of days, so it's hard to tell what's going to happen. Hopefully I don't get a call from Jasper to come get him."

"Yeah hopefully you won't have to."

"When can he start driving again?"

"I have no idea. I don't ask and he doesn't tell."

"Hopefully it's soon, I think he hates depending on others."

"He got a bike."

"He got a bike?"

"Yeah. His physical therapist thought it was a good idea, help him work his legs out and all that."

"Does he actually ride it?"

"Yeah. Thankfully we're on the second floor so he doesn't have to take it up and down very many steps."

"Does he remember how to get around the city?"

"He remembers the city. I was hungry for that bakery he and I used to always go to and I asked if him if he wanted to come along. Well on our way there, I didn't have to tell him or pull him to get there."

"Jesus. I thought Edward was kidding."

"Apparently not. Things are slowly coming back."

"So what exactly has he remembered in your relationship?"

"We went to the ice rink in Port Angeles where he asked me to move in with him. He didn't remember that. He asked if this place had any sentimental values to us and I told him that's where he asked me to move in with him. I could tell he didn't know what I was talking about. But he did remember 'Above The Noise'."

"At least he's remembering."

"I know and I can't complain. It's just frustrating at times."

"You don't think it's frustrating for him?"

"I never said it wasn't."

We continued walking down the sidewalks of Seattle, window shopping as we went.

"I know what you could put on your list!" Alice exclaimed, scaring not only myself but also some of the people around us.

"What?" I asked.

"See if he'd want to go to your classroom."

"The kids would love it. Do you think it'd be overwhelming though?"

"I don't think it would be. I mean everything around him should be overwhelming if you think about it."

"You have a point."

"Of course I do."

She slipped her arm through mine as we headed back to my apartment. As soon as I walked into the apartment, I could feel the tension. I looked over at Alice who looked just as confused as me.

"Hello?" I called out.

"If she wasn't such a bitch I wouldn't have to worry about feeling overwhelmed!" I heard Jasper growl.

Alice and I looked at each other. I sat my stuff down and walked through the apartment. I found Jasper sitting on the couch, talking on the phone and pulling at his hair.

"No mom," Jasper said, "I'm not going to apologize. What Bella said to her should've helped her figure out that she needed to back off."

He paused for a moment.

"Yes I know….Maybe she needs…Mom seriously. I'm twenty-four years old, I think I can handle this myself…I owe Edward a lot for coming to get me…oh, well I'm sorry for just bailing. I couldn't stand it anymore. She was getting on my ever lasting nerves…Okay. I'll see you in a few days then…All right, bye love you too momma."

He hung the phone up, tossing it onto the pile of magazines on the coffee table.

"You can say hello, if you'd like," Jasper suggested.

"Hello," I said.

"Everything all right?" Alice asked.

"No."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Oh, well Bella's here if you need to. Is Edward home?"

"Yeah, that's where he was heading after he dropped me off."

"Awesome. It's nice seeing you. Nice hanging out with you Bella. I'll see you guys tomorrow night? Edward and I were going to order pizza and watch a movie if you two wanted to join us."

"I'll let you know tomorrow."

"All right. I'll see you two later then."

Jasper and I watched Alice head out the door.

"So I take it didn't go very well?" I asked.

"No. I was excited to tell them I was remembering things and I told them what I remembered and Rose just jumped on me. My parents couldn't even get her to shut up."

"Jesus. I'm sorry you had to deal with that."

"It's not your fault. I just wish there was some way that I could just make her shut the fuck up for once. I wanted to go off on her so bad, but I knew that if I did she'd be pissed at me and so would my parents so that wasn't happening."

"Jasper you need to do what you feel is right. I'm sure your parents would understand. My goodness, if they couldn't have shut her up who could've?"

"You."

I fell heavily beside him on the couch.

"I probably could," I said, "But I'd prefer not to get the shit beat out of me."

"I wouldn't that happen."

"Oh I know. I just don't feel like getting the cold shoulder if we're ever together. She doesn't even talk to me and this happened a little over a month ago."

"She's being a bitch."

"She's your sister."

"She's my cousin."

I rolled my eyes at his comment. That was true. She was his cousin not his sister.

_It started as a normal day at school, Edward and Alice were attached to the hip, Emmett was with his football friends, Jasper and I were working n our science project that was due in a couple of weeks. _

"_So when's this cousin of your come up?" I asked. _

"_I have no idea. I think sometime this weekend," Jasper answered. _

"_Is she at least nice?" _

"_She comes across as a bitch but she usually is."_

_ This was going to be interesting. Jasper's cousin was coming to visit for a week because apparently the school she's at is off for the week or something. _

"_Mr. Whitlock," Mrs. Smith said, "Can you come to the office."_

_ Jasper looked over at me seeing if I knew what was going on. I just shrugged._

"_It's important Mr. Whitlock," she urged quietly._

"_I'll clean up," I told him._

_ He followed Mrs. Smith out of the library. From the urgency in her voice, something wasn't very good. As the day went on Jasper didn't show back up. I wasn't sure where he went, Edward didn't know, Alice didn't know and Emmett didn't know._

"_So are you going to go to Jasper's place?" Edward asked._

"_Yeah, I need to drop some stuff off for our project. Did you want to ride together?" I asked._

"_If you don't care. Alice picked you up didn't she?"_

"_Yeah. Jake's working on the truck again."_

"_You need to get rid of that truck."_

"_Oh shut up."_

_ As the end of the day came around Edward and I met up and headed over to Jasper's place. When we pulled into the driveway, we both just could feel the tension. As we made it up to the front door, we didn't even have to knock, Jasper's mom Julie opened it._

"_Hi kids," she smiled, well try to smile._

_ It looked like she had been crying._

"_Is Jasper okay?" I asked._

"_He's fine sweetie. He's packing his bag."_

"_Oh, are you guys going somewhere?"_

"_We have to head to Texas for a little bit."_

"_Oh okay, we came to drop some stuff off."_

"_He's up in his room if you two want to go give it to him."_

_ We both knew we weren't going to stay long, it just didn't feel right. When we got into Jasper's room, he was sitting on his bed and his suitcase wide open on the floor._

"_You all right dude?" Edward asked._

"_What?" Jasper asked breaking out of his daze._

"_Are you all right?" I asked sitting beside him._

"_Yeah."_

"_You sure?" Edward asked._

"_Rose is moving in with us."_

"_Oh why?"_

"_My aunt and uncle died in a car accident."_

"_Jasper."_

"_So that's where I'm going. To Texas."_

"_Jasper sweetie, we have to go!" Julie called out._

"_We'll walk out with you."_

_ He just nodded and finished closing his suitcase. He looked broken. _

"_If you need anything call us," Edward told him._

"_Will do."_

_ Two weeks later, Jasper was back with a bitch of a cousin. Yes I gotta give her the benefit of the doubt but she was fucking bitch. She thought she was better than everyone else. I didn't understand it what so ever. She called Edward an uptight asshole. She called Alice a second hand shop gone bad. She called Emmett an overgrown child and she called me wet blanket who needed to get a life. Yeah, I didn't like her. _

"_She's such a bitch," I seethed to Alice._

"_Don't let her get to you," Alice said._

"_How can I not? She said I was only friends with Edward because I wanted to get in his pants and use all his money!"_

"_You and I both know that, that isn't true. You and Edward would kill each other."_

"_Well apparently she still thinks that even though you two are dating, that Edward and I are going to still get it on."_

_ Alice and I ceased talking as Rose came in followed by Jasper, Emmett and Edward._

"_Ladies," Emmett greeted as he sat down. _

_ Rose looked absolutely disgusted as he sat down beside her. _

"_Must you sit beside me?" Rose sneered._

"_Edward you trying out for baseball again?" Emmett asked, completely ignoring her question._

"_Yeah. Coach says Jasper and I have a shot for varsity."_

"_Really? That is fucking awesome. We need people who can actually play."_

"_Do you really need to talk about sports?" Rose whined._

_ Alice and I looked over at each other, both knowing that she was going to get annoyed as the any conversation went on. She absolutely hated it here and I wasn't sure how long she was going to last. Thank goodness she was a senior this year, so that meant she'd be going off to college and hopefully forget about this small town and us._

"What are you thinking about?" Jasper asked.

"When Rose first came to live with you," I answered.

"She was a bitch wasn't she?"

"A very big bitch."

"You were what? A wet blanket in her books? Emmett was an over grown child, Edward as an uptight asshole and Alice was basically a sec…"

Jasper stopped talking.

"You all right?" I asked, not even realizing what was going on.

"I remembered something," he stated.

I went over our conversation; he did remember something! Oh my goodness this was awesome.

"You did!" I beamed.

He pulled me into a hug.

"Did you want to go ahead and talk?" he asked, pulling away.

"It's up to you," I told him.

"I really only had like two I wanted to talk about."

"Same with me."

"So what are yours?"

"One is maybe you could come into the classroom? I know we're in between school years, but I can probably get them to come see you. Some of the parents were planning a picnic and they invited the entire class and I know they would love it if you would come along and see them."

"I would love that to be honest. That's what I wanted to talk to you about too."

"All right, so I'll call Ashley's mom later and let her know. Did you want to see if Peter wanted to come along? I know they've met him, even though it was through Skype."

"I could call him. When is the picnic?"

"This coming Sunday."

"All right."

"What's your other one since we had the same idea with a classroom."

"When did you want to take our relationship to the next level?"

"Meaning what?"

"I mean I don't mind sleeping on the couch, but I didn't know if you…"

"Wanted to move into the bedroom again?"

"Same thing again?"

"Apparently these are the only two things we had in mind."

"I guess so. So did you want to? Maybe start sharing a bed together? I know it's only been like two months since we we've been living together, but I thought maybe we could you know stay in the same bed."

"Yeah, if you don't care. I mean if you feel uncomfortable about it, don't worry about it. I mean it's no big deal. We can…"

"Jazz, it's fine I promise. If you want we can start it tonight."

"All right, that sounds good to me."

We talked for most of the afternoon. He told everything about his trip. How Rosalie was a bitch, that didn't surprise me to be honest. I was just ready for her bullshit to go away, she was doing much more harm than good. It was getting a little old and I think everyone was starting to get pissed off at the fact she's so adamant for Jasper to remember, so hopefully someone other than myself will go off on her.

As the night slowly got later, we each got ready to go to sleep, before we were on either side of the bed, staring at each other awkwardly.

"You know," Jasper said, "We don't have to do this."

"No, it's going to be weird I guess," I told him.

We got into bed and under the covers. We laid there on our backs, arms at our sides.

"This doesn't feel right," Jasper stated.

We got situated again, where we were both on our sides facing each other.

"So you're still okay with this?" I asked.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yeah, this is fine."

We talked for a while before we fell asleep. When I woke up in the morning, my back was against, Jasper's chest and his arm wrapped around my waist. I didn't want to wake up; it felt so right. So I guess you can this was a step in the right direction. It was nice to be back in the same apartment, the same room, the same bed, in his arms. It was what I wanted and I didn't want this perfect content bubble to go away.

* * *

-All righty what did you think? Hopefully you like the way its going. I wasn't sure how to get them onto the next level, so I'm hoping you like it.  
-Like always, review and you'll get a teaser :)  
-Time line update. This chapter is the middle of August. I know I said in there that they're going to have a picnic for the class, I have no idea if they do that or not, but just for shits and giggles, I'm doing it. Um, hopefully that clears some things up because to be honest, I confused myself during the chapter trying to figure out when this was all going down.  
-I'm doing a Jasper POV soon, in the next chapter or so, it isn't going to be a journal type like before. The Rose situation is going to be discussed.  
-I don't own anything Twilight related, SM does.


	11. Chapter 10

Surprise my loves! Thought I'd go ahead and update and put you all out of your misery. Well, in reality, I thought I should go ahead and post the chapter, since I'm going to be studying all day tomorrow for one of my tests that I have on Monday. Anyways, Thanks for all the love with reviews, alerts and favorites. It means a lot. Warning you now, this is the longest chapter, I've ever written and it's a Jasper POV as if you couldn't tell with Jasper POV written underneath Chapter 10. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 10  
****Jasper POV**

I just knew that this was going to be difficult. I wasn't sure how it was going to go. I was happy my parents were coming up to the house in Forks, so Rose and I were going to meet them down there. I was already dreading the ride to the airport and then to Forks. It was going to be a long fucking ride and I was not ready to do it.

Bella had told me to call her if I needed anything, but I didn't want to disrupt her bonding time with Alice. They hadn't been able to see each other very much in the past couple of weeks because Alice was busy designing her clothes for her grand opening of her boutique.

I was up and gone before Bella was up. I left her a note, even though I didn't have to, just to remind her to call me if she had the time and that if I needed her I'd call her and to have fun. I was glad she willing to be there for me but I wasn't going to call her. I knew Edward was going to be in town so I was just going to ask him to take me home if I needed to.

"You're late," Rose complained.

"Sorry, I stopped for coffee," I told her, bringing my bike into the apartment.

She rolled her eyes.

"Hey Jasper!" Emmett called out from the kitchen.

"Hey," I called back, "Brought you food."

"Sweet."

I threw the bag of breakfast food at Emmett.

"Are you ready?" Rose asked.

"Whenever you are."

I waved goodbye to Emmett and followed Rose to her car. This was going to be a very long and interesting drive.

"We don't have to pick mom and dad up," Rose told me.

"Why?"

"They decided to rent a car. Utterly stupid in my opinion but whatever."

"They can do what they want."

Either she didn't hear me or she just ignored my comment. She was going to be a bitch I had a feeling.

"So how was your date with Bella?" she asked, spitting Bella's name out.

"It was good. We had fun."

"That's wonderful."

I heard the sarcasm laced through out that entire comment.

"So what are we doing while we're in Forks?"

"Trying to see if it jogs your memory."

Here we go.

"Oh. That's cool," I said.

"Yeah. I'm hoping this helps. It was my idea, well mom and dad said they were going to Forks for a couple of weeks, so I thought why not get you to go down."

"Oh okay. Well hopefully it'll help."

"Oh I'm sure it will. How's everything going?" Rose asked.

"So far so good," I answered vaguely.

"Has anything triggered your memories? I know you said you and Bella went to Port Angeles."

"The only thing I remembered was Emmett pantsing me in that ice cream parlor."

"So nothing about you and Bella?"

"No not really."

"Nothing?"

"I remember we were looking for a dog."

"I didn't…"

"I don't think anyone knew."

Yes I was being mean by cutting her off but she was going to get on my nerves because she was going to keep asking whether I remembered something or not.

"Are you still going to ride your bike around Seattle?" Rose asked.

"Until I get the green light to drive yes."

"I think it's dangerous. You…"

"I remember how to get around Seattle thank you. I'm not a child, I may not remember some things, but I _do _remember how to get through the city."

A long car ride indeed. As soon I saw the 'Welcome To Forks' sign, I was relived. I could not wait to get out of that fucking car because I think I would kill Rose with how much she talked about me remembering stuff. I wish she could be more like Bella, and realize that it's about me and not her, but apparently she has to make everything about her.

When we to the drive way of our home we shared before we went our separate ways after high school, I was relieved to get out and stretch my legs out. Unfortunately my parents weren't there yet, so that meant I'd have to deal with Rose by myself for a little while longer.

As soon as my parents got to the house, we had lunch and started talking about what've been up to lately. Apparently my parents are moving back to Washington State in the upcoming months. They wanted, well really my dad wanted to be close to us and to help build his contracting business back up. As the day wore on, my parents started asking me how I was doing.

"Bella and I decided to make out living arrangements more permanent thing now," I told them.

"Who asked him?" my mom asked.

"I asked her. She seemed a little surprised, that I asked. I think she automatically assumed that I could live there so I didn't need to ask."

"How's it going?" my dad asked.

"It's only been a week, but so far so good."

"I'm sure it's much easier for you to get around too."

"Yeah, less of a travel and I can ride my bike there too."

"Have you remembered anything?" mom asked.

"Nothing major," I shrugged.

Rose sat up straighter devoting her full attention to the conversation.

"What have you remembered?" mom pressed.

"Little things," I answered, "Bells and I went to Port Angeles last weekend, and I remembered some things. Mainly that record shop I loved and Emmett pantsing me in that ice cream shop."

"At least you're remembering," she smiled.

"What about you and Bella?" dad asked.

I was dreading this part of the conversation, especially in front of Rose.

"I remember a spot that we found in Port Angeles. And that we were looking for a dog before I got sent off to this past tour," I told them.

"That's wonderful!" mom exclaimed.

"I sorta remember asking her to move in with me. The only thing I don't know and understand is why I did it at an ice skating rink. She had told me about it, when we were down."

"It's where you two first kissed," Rose told me.

Apparently she thought she knew, but I knew she wasn't right.

"No," I corrected, "Our first kiss was when I asked her out for the first time."

My eyes grew wide and then all hell broke loose.

"Oh my god!" Rose exclaimed, "You remembered something! This is amazing. Do you remember when I first came here? What about Bella breaking her wrist?"

"Rose calm down," dad said.

"This is awesome," Rose continued, "You probably remember playing the guitar…"

She went on and on and I was starting to get overwhelmed. While she was spewing anything and everything I quickly text Edward, asking him to see if he was able to come and pick me up.

"Do you remember how you proposed to Bella?" Rose asked, "She said it was romantic."

She kept going and going, like the energizer bunny. My parents couldn't get her to calm down, to stop bombarding me with everything.

"Shut up," I said.

She kept talking.

"Shut up," I said a little liar.

But she wouldn't.

"Shut the fuck up!" I exclaimed.

All three of them looked at me. My parents look was in relief, aside from my mothers with me saying fuck. Rose was not impressed.

"Will you just stop?" I said, "This is why I don't tell you anything. You get so excited and start asking me questions that you already know the answer to but I don't. You know I don't know so why do you keep asking me. I just want you to stop."

"Jasper…" Rose started.

"I hate to do this," I said cutting in, " But Edward's being nice and coming to pick me up."

"I'm trying to help you," Rose pleaded.

"Well you aren't doing a very good job at it are you?"

I gave my parents a hug and a sorry before heading outside, to where Edward's car was.

"Everything all right?" Edward asked.

"Overwhelmed," I sighed, "Rose started going on and on about things, I don't remember after I told them about Bella and mines first kiss. She just wouldn't stop."

"Did you eat?"

He would ask me that after I told him what was wrong. You'd think he'd give me some advice.

"Yeah a couple of hours ago," I answered.

"We're going to the diner. It's a long ride back to on an empty stomach."

Before I could protest we were in the town diner, and ordering food.

"Bella worked here right?" I asked.

_ The first time I saw here was at the local diner. My parents relocated me to Forks, a place with an almost near constant rain. Luckily I was at an advantage, I knew someone from a baseball camp that I went to. My friend Edward lived there, so that was a plus. I was sixteen and it wasn't that I was bad at making friends, I just hated making new friends because well, lets face it I was awkward at it. _

_ Edward forced me to meet up at this diner, meeting his friend Emmett along with his a girl named Alice. Well at least I was getting introduced to people. All I knew was that Emmett was a year older than me and Alice was our age._

"_You didn't get lost," Edward said as he sat down._

"_It wasn't hard to find," I said flatly._

"_That is true. So this is Emmett and Alice."_

_ Emmett was a huge guy, built like a line backer, brown hair but a child like grin. Alice was a tiny girl, almost looked like a fairy with her dark hair and gray eyes._

"_Hello," Emmett said, "Eddie here said you're a mean pitcher."_

"_I try. You play?" I asked._

"_Catcher and then there's football. Line backer."_

"_Don't play football but I watch it."_

"_Favorite team?"_

"_Houston Texans."_

"_Seriously? Gotta go with the Seahawks."_

"_Born and raised in Texas until now. Gotta stick with my home team."_

"_Whatever, we'll kick your ass."_

"_Highly doubt it."_

"_Bella!" Alice smiled, "I didn't think you worked here anymore."_

"_It's my last day," Bella answered._

_ I looked over at the girl, they were talking to. She was beautiful and I could tell she didn't even know it. She had pale skin, big brown eyes and long brown hair that was pulled back and out of her face. Her smile was amazing, lighting up her entire face._

"_Before I forget granted, you'll meet at school, but this is Jasper Whitlock," Edward introduced._

"_Hello," Bella smiled, "You and Edward went to camp together right?"_

"_Hey," I smiled back, "And yes we did go to camp together."_

"_Bella," an older lady called out, "You're orders up!"_

"_I'll see you guys in a couple of minutes."_

_ I watched Bella walk to the counter grabbing the food that she was to hand out._

"_She doesn't seem like the type to work here," I pointed out._

"_She isn't. She's leaving here and going to the library," Edward told me._

_ I watched her float about the dining room, serving and talking to people. She was very friendly and it seemed like everyone liked her._

"Yeah for like two months," Edward said, "Her last day was the first day you met Emmett and Alice."

"I know."

"You just remembered something didn't you?"

"Yeah. I just wish I could remember something big between us, well really anything."

"Dude, you are. I just witnessed it. Your memory isn't going to come back right away."

"I feel bad for Bella. She's been so good to me about everything. I just want to be able to give something back to her."

"You already have?"

"How?"

"By coming back alive."

I just stared at him.

"She was a zombie when we found out about your accident but when she found out that you were alive and okay for the most part obviously, she was happy again. Jasper, she loves you and she knows not to push you."

"It's not…"

"Fair? Trust me, we know. Bella is a lot strong than we think. And she wouldn't have agreed to let you stay in the apartment if she didn't think it wouldn't help you."

"What if I never remember?"

"She'd try and start your relationship all over or…"

"Or what?"

"She's let you go."

"Would she even have the heart to do that?"

"What else can she do if she has to?"

He had a point, Bella loved me to death and it was hard to deny that she didn't. She was an amazing woman, putting others before herself, especially me. The ride back to Seattle was quiet, Edward and I tried to figure out where his girlfriend and Bella were at the moment. They had said there were going to go shopping and out to eat before coming back to the apartment.

"Why don't I just drop you off back at your place. I'm sure your mom and dad want to talk to you, if you want to do something, just call me," Edward said as he pulled off the exit.

I agreed, that was probably the best thing to do. As I got into the apartment, my phone started ringing, showing my mothers name.

"Hello," I answered, plopping down onto the couch.

"Hi sweetie," my mom said on the other end, "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm sorry for leaving."

"Sweetie, it's okay. I understand."

"I just hate it that she keeps pushing me into remembering things."

"I know you do."

"Is dad pissed I left?"

"No, he understands as well. Now for Rosalie, she's upset."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Did you and Edward have hit any traffic?"

"No. We were good."

"That's good."

I knew she wanted to say something about Rose but I wasn't sure exactly what it was.

"Jasper honey, she's only trying to help you," my mom said.

"She's not doing a very good job at it," I told her.

"She's your sister."

"No she's my cousin."

"Jasper."

"If she wasn't such a bitch I wouldn't have to worry about feeling overwhelmed!"

I heard Bella call out showing she was back from her day out with Alice.

"Now Jasper that was uncalled for. You need to apologize to Rosalie for snapping at her."

"No mom," I sighed, "I'm not going to apologize. What Bella said to Rose should've helped her figure out that she needed to back off."

"Bella told her off? Well since she did I agree that Rose should have been able to back off."

"Yes, I know."

"Then she needs to understand."

"Maybe she needs…"

"She doesn't need therapy. She's trying to be the older sister and help you."

"Mom seriously. I'm twenty-four years old, I think I can handle this myself."

"I know, I know, I just worry about you. And I'm thankful Edward was there to get you home."

"I owe Edward a lot for coming to get me."

"I know you do sweetie."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry for just bailing. I couldn't stand it anymore. She was getting on my ever lasting nerves."

"I know sweetie. Trust me, she was getting on my nerves as well. Just don't tell her I said that. You're father and I will be here for a little while. I think Rose is going to stay for a couple of days. I want to say that, Emmett is coming down and we'll drive Rose's car back to Seattle after we drop the rental off."

"Okay. I'll see you in a few days then."

"Be safe."

"All right, bye."

"Love you sweetie."

"Love you too momma."

I hung up, tossing the phone onto a pile of magazines on the coffee table.

"You can say hello if you'd like," I suggested.

"Hello."

Smartass.

"Everything all right?" Alice asked.

I answer no and I didn't want to talk about it. And apparently we had plans already made. Not that I minded, I didn't really care what we did.

"So I take it didn't go very well?" Bella asked after Alice left.

"No. I was excited to tell them I was remembering things and I told them what I remembered and Rose just jumped on me. My parents couldn't even get her to shut up."

"Jesus, I'm sorry you had deal with it."

"It's not your fault. I just wish there was some way that I could just make her shut the fuck up for once. I wanted to go off on her so bad, but I knew that I did she'd be pissed at me and so would my parents so that wasn't happening."

"Jasper you need to do what you feel is right. I'm sure your parents would understand. My goodness, if they couldn't have shut her up who could've?"

She had a point, my parents did understand why I was so upset with Rose and I think the thing that would be a problem with my parents would be my cussing, I wasn't raised to cuss at a lady, no matter how mad I was. The only person that could probably shut Rose up would either be Bella or Emmett. It's a toss up. The only downside to having either one of them tell her off would be that they would probably get the shit beat out of them.

"I just don't feel like getting the cold shoulder if we're ever together. She doesn't even talk to me and this happened a little over a month ago," Bella pointed out.

"She's being a bitch."

"She's your sister."

"She's my cousin."

She was not my sister and she would never be my sister. Jesus I remember the first time she came after my aunt and uncle (her parents) died. She was royal bitch to everyone. Already had nicknames for them. Bella was staring off to space and I wanted so badly to read her mind.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"When Rose first came to live with you."

She was a bitch. I mean a bitch to everyone, especially Bella. I couldn't tell you why but she was.

"You were what? A wet blanket in her books? Emmett was an over grown child, Edward was an uptight asshole and Alice was basically a sec…"

Holy fucking shit. I remembered something.

"You all right?" Bella asked.

I don't think she even realized what was going on. When I told her I remembered something her eyes went wide and I pulled her into a hug. After our little revelation of me remembering something we got down to business and talked about the issues we had, well not really issues but things we wanted to see if we could change. I only had two things, one was to see if I could meet her kids from this past school year and the other was, if I could move back into the bedroom if she was comfortable with it.

Amazingly, we both had the same ideas. Thankfully, some of her parents were having a picnic before the school year started and it was all of Bella's class, so I could go and see them, and I could take Peter along too, if he wanted to. I let her know that if she felt uncomfortable with the whole sharing the bed thing, I would gladly take the couch until she felt okay with me being in the same bed again. Bella being the amazing woman she is had no problem with it much to my surprise. The rest of the afternoon and night, we talked about anything and everything. She listened to me about the whole thing that happened down in Forks with Rose she gave her input when needed but she actually listened to me, didn't interrupt or try to correct me.

That's how everyone should be, they needed to listen to me instead of telling me what I should know and what I shouldn't know. I'm not saying that everyone is like that, but there were times that they all stopped and corrected me if I mentioned something that wasn't correct. Emmett could care less about what I remembered, I think he liked the fact that he could tell me what I needed to know and that he could get away with something again that he did to me when we were younger. Alice and Edward were the same way, they listened but they only corrected me after the fact, they made sure that I knew what was going on and they weren't rude about it, they wanted to help me. Rose on the other hand, she was ramming things down my throat and wouldn't listen to me and it was getting on my nerves. I just wish everyone had the same mind set as Bella because that would make everything go a lot smoother.

As the night worn on, we decided to get ready for bed and figure out our sleeping arrangements, I felt bad that I didn't remember which side of the bed I slept on but I think Bella didn't really mind, well I know she didn't, I could tell she slept in the middle of the queen size bed, so I'm sure she's going to have to get used to having to share a bed with someone.

When we climbed into bed and under the covers, we were laying there, very still on our backs, arms at our sides.

"This doesn't feel right," I told her.

We got situated again, so we were both on our sides, facing each other.

"You're still okay with this?" Bella asked.

"Yes, are you?"

"Yeah, this is fine."

We talked for a while, until Bella fell asleep. I couldn't sleep, I was too wired from earlier in the day with the whole Rosalie situation. I'm also wide awake because I'm finally sharing the bed with Bella and it doesn't feel awkward to me, it felt right. I kept going back to what Edward had said about Bella, letting me go if she had to, and I now know that I'm not going to let that happen. Somewhere deep down inside of me, there was something trying to get out and I wasn't sure what it was but I knew that it was there.

* * *

-So what did you think? I hope you liked Jasper's POV. I know there is some dialogue repeated between Bella and Jasper but I tried to minimize as much as I could without confusing you all.  
-You know the drill, if you let me know what you think you'll get a snippet of the next chapter!  
-Also this is just one of those times I need to update early, so it won't be happening all the time.  
-If you see any mistakes, spelling or grammar, I apologize, I didn't go over this with a fine tooth comb, I merely skimmed to make sure there wasn't anything major going on.

-Also some of you were like Rose needs to shut up or needs to be told off, in some variation of that, she will I promise. I'm not sure yet who's going to tell her off, some want Jasper, someone wants Emmett, it all depends on what flows out of my finger tips. So you'll know when I know, well technically you'll know when I post the chapter that Rose is going to be told off. Anyways, it is going to happen I promise!  
-Also Jasper is going to be remembering things with or without help from others. I'm sure you noticed a couple of things in this chapter. I'm going to try and show snippets of Jasper and Bella's history together. One of you guys, said you liked them in there to help understand what the story is behind what ever memory is being shared or what Jasper is being remembered.  
-I think that's it, and if you have any suggestions, comments or questions let me know and I'll respond as soon as I can!  
-I don't own anything Twilight related, SM does.


	12. Chapter 11

Hello my lovelies! Hope everyone had a lovely weekend. Mine was blah. I had homework, BUT I got to watch the Avengers. Love that movie and no I didn't buy it the day it came out. I didn't realize it came out this past Tuesday, I was thought it wasn't coming out until October. Anyways, hope you like the chapter, I think you will, maybe towards the end? I don't know though, just a thought. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Warning you all now, there is a possible tear jerking moment at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

This past week, sleeping in the same bed as Jasper has been nice. It took a day or so getting used to but we got the hang of it. Granted there shouldn't be any trouble to begin with but it had been about a year since I've had him in the same bed with me and Jasper it didn't help matters, that Jasper still wasn't sure of how far our relationship went. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, it's just didn't really help with the awkwardness.

Today was the day that Jasper and Peter were going to see my class again, well they aren't really my class anymore since they were going to be in the third grade in a couple of weeks. Jasper was nervous and I knew it was going to take a little bit for him to get calmed down but I knew once he was around the kids, I think he'd be okay and I was very glad that Peter was willing to come along.

"You ready Jasper?" I asked.

"Yeah, just give me a second to put my shoes on."

I waited for Jasper by the door.

"And Peter's sure he's alright with meeting us there?" I asked, as we left.

"Yeah, he's fine, he might need a ride back to his place."

"Why?"

"Charlotte is on call, so there is a chance she might called into the hospital."

"All right. That's fine."

"Peter is going to bring his guitar along."

"Do you remember how to play?"

"Yeah. It was one of the things I do remember before that accident."

I keep forgetting that he actually does remember things that were before he and I got together.

"Do the kids know that I'm coming?" Jasper asked, as we headed towards the park.

"I think so but I'm not a hundred percent sure," I answered him.

"Is it okay to be nervous?"

"Perfectly fine to be nervous."

"I think I'm more nervous now than when we decided to start sharing the bed again."

He would be nervous at the weirdest things.

"There's no need to be nervous though. The kids absolutely love you," I told him.

"I know, I know, I guess I just need to get used to being around them again."

"But this year, it'll be with a whole new class."

"Right."

When we pulled into the parking lot of the park, Peter was already there. Peter was such a sweetheart, I wasn't sure if he wanted to do this but I guess, since Jasper wanted to he was going to do it as well. Peter was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black quarter length sleeve shirt and a pair of converses and beside him was his trusty guitar. The first time I met Peter, I always thought he looked like the guy from the movie Country Strong, Garrett Hedlund. His light brown hair and bright blue eyes and childish grin.

"How's the major doing?" Peter smirked as we got out of the car.

"Fine," Jasper huffed.

"He's nervous," I told him.

"You and me both."

"You remember the kids so why are you nervous?" Jasper asked.

"You do realize I'm missing a leg right?" Peter retorted.

He was wearing jeans, so I wasn't sure why he would be nervous. I guess, the scar on his cheek from the blast that he and Jasper were in could be a reason why he's nervous. I personally didn't think either one of them had to be.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be I suppose," Jasper said.

We started walking and much to my surprise, Jasper grabbed my hand, making sure we were walking together. I knew Peter noticed, because I saw a little smirk playing on his lips. I'm assuming by the way he's watching us, that he knew about our arrangement since him and Jasper are best friends.

"Miss Swan!" I heard one of my former students call out.

All at once, at least five students came running towards us, slightly freaking both of the men that was with me out.

"Miss Swan," Jennifer said, "I didn't think you were going to make it."

"I changed my mind," I smiled, "Lets go to the tables, I brought some special people with me."

Jennifer, Josh, Greg, Tyson and Amanda led the three of us to where the rest of the class was along with their parents. I didn't even need to introduce the kids to Jasper and Peter; they remembered them from their visits, in person and on Skype.

"Are you guys going to sing for us?" James asked.

"Maybe in a little bit," Peter answered.

"Lets get to eat first and then we'll do the fun stuff afterwards," Ashley's mom Kate suggested.

I sent a silent thank you in her direction. Once the lunch was served and we were all sitting around the picnic tables, the chatter started up. The boys and girls wanted to know how both Peter and Jasper were doing.

"We're doing good," Peter answered, "We've been busy with physical therapy and all that."

"What's physical therapy?" Kendall asked.

"It helps rebuild your strength. Like Jasper has to go to physical therapy for his leg and back, so they do special exercises to get his muscle strength back up. While Peter has to work on his arms," I answered.

"Oh, are you guys going to play the guitar for us again?" Trevor asked.

"If you want us to."

"Yes!" the kids exclaimed.

I leaned over to Jasper.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," I whispered.

"No, I want to. I've been staring at my guitar for the past couple of weeks, itching to play but I've been to afraid to pick it up."

"I thought you said that was the one thing you remembered how to do?"

"Well it is, I guess…oh shut up."

"I have a point you can't deny it."

He kissed the side of my head and finished his plate of food. For the past week, I've noticed that he wasn't afraid to kiss my forehead, or hold my hand or hug me. I wasn't sure what brought on the change, but I wasn't going to complain. If this was what he was comfortable with, then I'm going to be comfortable with it as well.

"Mr. Jasper," Jessie said, "Can you and Mr. Peter play for us?"

Jasper looked over at Peter and they both nodded at each other and they were on their way to the front of the group with guitars in hand.

"What song do you want to do?" I heard Peter ask.

"It doesn't matter," Jasper answered.

"I'll start and then you can just come in."

Jasper just nodded and they sat on top of the picnic table, guitars posed and ready to play. Peter's fingers started moving and he was playing 'American Soldier' by Toby Keith. As he started playing, Jasper smiled and started playing as well. I've always loved their voices, Peter's was smooth and deep while Jasper's was raspy and deep. When they sang, it always made me melt.

The kids and the parents loved that they performed a couple of songs.

"Mr. Jasper!" Ashley said, "It's your turn to sing."

Jasper looked over at me and to be honest he looked nervous. I don't think he remembered that he could sing. He remembered he could play the guitar but singing, might be a whole different story.

"All right, what song do you want me to sing?" Jasper asked.

"I dunno, just something!"

Jasper looked over at me, clearly nervous. I gave him a reassuring smile, encouraging him to start playing.

"You know what," Peter said, "I'll choose for Jasper."

This could end badly or well depending on which way he goes. As the first chords started I sent a silent prayer that it was going to go well with 'All About You' by my favorite group McFLY. Peter's gaze caught my eye as Jasper started singing.

**Do ya do ya do ya love me**

**Do ya need a little time?**

**Do ya do ya do ya want me**

**Oh to hold you when you cry**

**Do ya do ya do ya do ya love me**

**Don't want to here you say maybe**

**Won't you tell me do you love me?**

**Coz I wanna know**

_I remember telling him about my favorite band. I just never imagined he'd actually buy me their CD, well I should say CD's meaning, every single one that is out. _

_"So does this mean you love me even more now?" Jasper asked._

_"I guess it does."_

_"You guess?"_

_ I looked up at him, his blue eyes meeting mine._

_"Well I'll always love you, but it doesn't mean I'll love you more or less just because you bought me CD's by my favorite band," I told him._

_"Well it's not like I don't hear them everyday. Shitty versions because of the illegal downloading."_

_ That was true, I did listen to them almost everyday and some of those copies I downloaded, had those talking parts in it, advertising something. Bad Bella I know, but I wasn't going to pay a dollar twenty-nine for songs. It was easier._

_"So I have something to show you," Jasper told me._

_ I grumbled under my breath because he left making me have to sit up since, his lap was my pillow. He got his guitar. I loved it when he played._

_"So let me know what you think," He said._

_ His fingers started moving and then he started singing. _

_Do ya do ya do ya love me_

_Do ya need a little time?_

_Do ya do ya do ya want me_

_Oh to hold you when you cry…_

_ As soon as the song was done, I jumped. He almost didn't have enough time to react, let alone but his guitar down._

_"Well shit darlin'," Jasper groaned, "If I had known this is what happens, I would've done this a long time ago."_

After he was done singing, 'Do Ya' he went straight into 'Star Girl'. He sang along with Peter for a few more songs, before calling it quits for a break. The kids wanted to get both Peter and Jasper to play whiffle ball.

"You going to be okay playing?" I asked as he put his guitar away.

"Yeah. Now if it was football," he said, "That'd be a different story."

"Have fun!"

He stared at me for a second before heading towards Peter and the kids.

"How's everything going?" Morgan, Hailey's mom asked.

"So far so good," I answered, "It's slow moving but I can't complain."

"You two seem content. Like you've never stopped dating and he remembers."

"You'd think, but he still doesn't remember everything."

"Which is expected. I'm sure it'll all come back to him."

"Yeah."

We decided to head over to where the kids were following some other parents. It was quiet amusing to watch them play and you could tell Jasper and Peter were loving the attention they were receiving. I'm not going to lie, but I was worried about Jasper getting injured.

Everything was going smoothly and then everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Jasper was trying to catch a ball and trying to avoid falling over a running Weston.

"Mr. Jasper!" Hailey yelled.

The parents gasped, all starting towards Jasper, with me breaking ahead. By the time I reached him, Peter was standing over him and Jasper wasn't making any movements. When I reached them, I started hearing laughter. I was not impressed. Peter gave him a hand to get up. When Jasper sees me, his laughing stopped.

"Is everything all right?" I asked, trying my hardest not to sound pissed in front of my former students.

"Everything's fine," Jasper answered, "Scared myself more than anything."

I stared at him one last time before walking back over to Hailey's mother.

"I'm taking it by the look on his face and your face, he's all right?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, everything is fine. He scared himself more than anything," I answered.

After a few more rounds of whiffle ball, we decided to pack the picnic up and head out before it started raining.

"So did you guys want to get some dinner with Charlie and I?" Peter asked, "Turns out she didn't get called in."

"It doesn't matter to me," I answered.

I really didn't feel like going, especially after the near heart attack that Jasper gave me.

"I'm going to say no," Jasper said.

"All right. Well thanks for inviting me," Peter said.

He hugged me goodbye and did that guy hug handshake thing before getting into his car. Let's just say this was an awkward car ride.

"So, did you have fun?" Jasper asked, as we made our way to the apartment.

"Loads," I stated flatly.

"The kids were awesome. I remember visiting them."

"That's good."

He was trying to gauge my mood. I was not in the mood for a conversation at the moment. I couldn't tell you what I was feeling at the moment. I was pissed for sure because he scared the shit out of me today. We got into the apartment, and I made my way into the kitchen, getting the crock-pot ready for our dinner later today or tomorrow. I wasn't sure what Jasper decided to do; I believe he went into the bedroom to play the guitar some more.

God I was pissed off at him. I couldn't believe he would do that. I mean I understand that he was trying to avoid running over Weston, but to not move, not to motion that he was okay, scared me. It scared me because I thought he had seriously hurt himself. One wrong move with his knee and it could mean surgery again. It could multiple different things.

I think today was the first time that it really hit me, like _really_ that anything could happen to Jasper, that could effect anything (good or bad) that was related to his injuries. It pissed me off, a lot, that he would freak me out like that. The canned vegetables that I had in my hand, came slamming down onto the counter, multiple times. I think if it was glass, the can would've broken.

"God dammit!" I said, letting it come out in a strangled moan.

Arms wrapped around me, pulling me close into his body.

"Calm down," Jasper soothed, "Everything's all right."

I started hitting him in the chest.

"You could've died! You could've died! You could've…you cou…" I wailed.

I cried into his chest. The first time in a long time; the first time since Jasper's been back. This is the first time, I let anyone know what I was feeling.

"You're okay," Jasper said, attempting to calm me down, "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

His let his hands run up and down my back. Jasper didn't leave me; we stood in the kitchen for god only knows how long. When I finally calmed down, Jasper didn't ask me if I was feeling better, he didn't push me into asking me what was wrong, he let me be, standing beside me waiting for me to tell him what was wrong.

"You know, when you came home, no when I first saw you in the hospital bed, I cried when I found out that you have amnesia, I cried because I was so overwhelmed with everything that was going on at the time. And then, when I didn't feel anything, I haven't felt anything for a very long time. When I saw you on the ground today, something clicked. Something clicked, that I could have _lost _you completely because of that stupid fucking war," I told him, "All I could see was you laying on the ground, wounded, dying in that hospital bed, no worse, in the middle fucking east. You could have died Jasper! Fucking died because of that fucking road side bomb or whatever the fuck injured you."

Jasper stood there, leaning against the counter, watching me.

"And I get you don't remember anything. I honestly do, I just wish you could remember something about me; about us! I want you to remember something about us, significant, so badly. I'm not going to push because I'm not like Rosalie. I just hope, wish and pray that you'll turn around one day and we'll pick up from where we left off _before_ you went on to tour."

"We will be," Jasper said, "I'm not sure when, but we will be. I get that your frustrated. Believe me I understand you are because I'm frustrated too. I wish that I could remember what we were like when we were together. I wish I remembered when we actually got together. I wish the same things you do. You have no idea how much I appreciate you, especially you not pushing me."

I sighed, feeling horrible that I had vented everything that I've had bottled up inside for the past couple of days.

"Don't feel horrible," Jasper told me, "You have the right to vent. Who else are you going to vent to?"

I smiled slightly. He had a point; I had Edward, I had Alice, I had Emmett, I had his parents, but for some reason I could not for the life of me, talk to any of them about how I was feeling. It felt nice for once to just get everything out in the open.

"Thank you," I said, "To be honest, I do feel better."

"Good."

Out of nowhere, Jasper kissed me. His mouth on mine, tongue fighting mine, hands in my hair, hands in his hair, God it felt good. He pulled away from me, his forehead resting on mine.

"I've been wanting to try that out for a while now," Jasper stated sheepishly.

"Me too," I whispered.

"So what's that mean then?"

"I don't know what do you want it to mean?"

"Maybe I can do that whenever I want to."

"Maybe."

Not gonna lie, I absolutely felt better after getting everything off my chest. It was nice to know, that Jasper didn't mind listening to me rant and rave about how I was feeling. I mean I knew he wouldn't have cared to begin with but I guess, I just needed the extra reassuring that he was okay with me going on and on about how I was feeling. It was nice to finally be able to kiss him, feel him pressed against me when we weren't asleep. I just hope for my sake and Jasper's that everything is going to work out all right in the end.

* * *

-So did we all make it through the chapter? I'm not a fan of the first half of the chapter. It seems slow, I guess you could say. Hopefully you all liked it and liked how Peter and Jasper interacted with the kids.  
-Like always let me know what you think in a review and you'll get a teaser.  
-Some have been giving me ideas for who to have tell off Rose. The poll is up and running, I'm going going to take whoever has the highest vote and use them. I want to get all of your opinions on it. **You can tell me in a review, but make sure you vote too! Even if you don't review let me know who you want to put Rose in her place!** I'm going to close it probably this coming Friday (10/7/2012) after the next update.

-Speaking of teasers. Just to let you all know, you won't probably won't get a reply/teaser until the Friday before I update. This is because of different reasons:  
1. I have school and work.  
2. I have homework.  
3. I have tests.  
4. The chapters probably not completed until Friday.**-This one is usually the main reason why.**  
**I'm not calling anyone out on this,**this is just a general message I just wanted to let you all know that I haven't forgotten about you, it's just easier for me to reply to your reviews on Friday when I don't have anything to do and I can hold my homework off for a couple of hours or until the weekend.

-All righty, then, I'll be hoping to update on Sunday like I normally do. Can't guarantee anything but we're going to shoot for Sunday.  
-Any mistakes you see, spelling/grammar I'm at fault. Let me know and I'll try to fix it.  
-Also, I don't own the band McFLY. I wish I did but sadly I don't, I also don't own their songs mentioned above in the story.  
-I also don't own anything Twilight related, SM does.


	13. Chapter 12

Hello my dears, thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts, it means a lot. I hope you had a lovely weekend! I've had an all right weekend. I went to a birthday party and it turned into a wedding ceremony. It was surprising. And I got to see the movie 'Pitch Perfect'. It was awesome! If you like Glee you'll love this movie and even if you don't like Glee, you'll like this movie. Anyways, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Ever since the incident of Jasper making me freak out, well have a break down I should really say, we've been more open about everything. Well as open as we can get since, Jasper still doesn't remember everything, about our relationship. He doesn't really remember our big moments, like how he asked me out, when he left for boot camp, our first time together, a lot of the major things. I know I've told him about how we got together, but the other things, you can't really tell especially our first time together. I just didn't know how that was going to go over. I mean I could jump him but I don't think that would go over very well.

Jasper seemed to be all right with how our relationship was going at the moment. We weren't pushing each other into doing things we didn't want to do. And let me tell you, after that first kiss, he's kissed me a couple of more times. We haven't done it in front of our friends and family yet, because well if Rose was around, I'm pretty sure she'd freak out thinking that Jasper remembers everything about our relationship.

For the past couple of days Jasper and I have been okay, better than okay, we've been pretty great. He hasn't scared me any more like he did a couple of days ago. Of course he hasn't had the time to since, I've been going into the school for teacher meetings and getting ready for the new school year that starts in a couple of days.

I couldn't quiet put my finger on it but Jasper's been a little different. He seemed nervous about something and I wasn't sure what it was, but I guess he'll tell me when he's ready.

"Bella," Jasper called out.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I had a question."

Jasper came into the kitchen from the spare bedroom, which was slightly converted into his "den". I'm not sure what exactly it is but I'm respecting his privacy and not going into it.

"What are you doing Friday?" He asked.

"I have meetings all morning, until about noon and then I'm going to finish getting my room ready. Why?"

"Did you maybe, want to ah, you know, maybe go out…with me…Friday night?" he stammered.

"I'd love to."

"Okay, it was…really?"

He looked like a kid locked in a candy shop with how bright his face got.

"Yes, really. I can be home by four thirty, five if that's early enough for you," I told him.

"That's fine. Edward and Peter suggested it. They thought that maybe going on a date, maybe could help me with my memory. Not that I'm asking you just because it's good for me, I really want to go out with you."

"You don't have to explain."

"I know, I just didn't want you to think that its because I want to remember and all that."

"I don't."

"Okay good. I need to head out. I'm meeting up with Peter downtown."

"Did you need a ride?"

"No. I'm good."

I nodded and watched him get ready. His body language changed completely, his body completely changing from tense to relaxed. Jasper came around the counter, and kissed me lightly before heading out. I smiled to myself as I finished making dinner for tonight. We were slowly getting there both feeling around, trying to figure out what he remembered and what he didn't.

The past couple of days, went by smoothly, nothing too big happening. Rosalie avoided us like the plague so I can't complain about that. School has been meetings, as we geared up for the kids to start back up. Right now, my colleague Angela and I were eating lunch in my room, getting ready to start the finishing touches on my room. Nothing major changed, just where the desks were going be placed, and a couple of posters were going to change that was about it.

"So how are you and Jasper doing?" Angela asked.

"So far so good," I answered, "We're going on a date tonight."

"Really? That is so cute."

"Yeah. I have no idea where we're going but I'm excited."

"Have you two made any more moves since the sharing of the bed?"

"We made out a week or so ago. The nigh of that picnic my former class threw."

"Seriously? Details woman!"

I laughed at her demanding attitude. She was the first person I told. I didn't even tell my mother or his mother or Alice for that matter. I wasn't ready to tell anyone yet because I didn't want to ruin what we were slowly working on at the moment. I knew by telling Angela that she wasn't going to tell anyone.

"They played whiffle ball and Jasper was trying to avoid running over Weston and fell. He freaked me out because he didn't move. When we got back to the apartment I let him know how I was feeling and he soothed my anxiety basically with the conversation and he kissed me," I told him.

"Oh my goodness. That's a good thing right?"

"I think it is. He kisses me randomly every once and while."

"That's good you know. He's testing the waters and he wants to make sure your comfortable with everything before proceeding."

"Are you sure you're not a counselor?"

"I've thought about it to be honest."

"I know. We're both on the same page right now, and I feel like that maybe with moving slowly enough that something will jog his memory but I don't want to overwhelm him."

"Which is the smart and right thing to do. So what time is this date?"

"He said I need to be ready by six thirty."

"Well we best be getting to it! Scarf that food down and get a move on it. Let's get this room finished."

We finished eating and got to setting the room up. By the time we were done, we were both sweating and laughing at the memories over the past couple of years we've been here.

"All right, let me know how it goes tonight. I'll meet you in my room on Monday during lunch," Angela said.

"I will don't worry."

When I got home, Jasper was in his room again, strumming away on his guitar. I knocked on the door.

"Hey, I'm home," I told him, "I'm just going to go get a shower and get ready. Six thirty right?"

Jasper cracked the door open, letting only his face show.

"Yes. Six thirty," he clarified.

"And what should I wear?"

"Something warm. We'll be outside for the night well a majority of the night, really. Oh and no heels."

"All right. I'll see you in a bit."

He kissed me on the cheek and we went in different directions, Jasper going back into the room and I went into the bedroom to get ready. I got my shower, did my hair, blow drying and straightening it, did my make up and quickly got ready. I stood in front of my closet, standing in just my bra and underwear set, trying to figure out what I was going to wear. Since I wasn't sure where exactly we were going, all I knew is it was outside, I had to wing it, so I figured I'd take a jacket along since it was going to get cold tonight. I finally decided on a pair of red orange skinny jeans, with a long sleeve shirt that had a big red heart on it, and a pair of brown calf high boots and a tan knit hat. Alice would be very proud.

"Bella," Jasper said through the door.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Are you almost ready?"

Apparently it had taken me a little over two hours to get ready. I made my way outside of the room to find Jasper sitting on the couch, looking completely nervous. He was in a pair of dark jeans with doc martens and a white v-neck shirt with black button up shirt. He looked good, like really good.

"Is this okay?" I asked, getting his attention.

His eyes roamed me up and down taking my outfit in.

"You look perfect," he smiled.

"That hats not too much?" I asked.

"No. Perfect. Did you want to grab a jacket?"

"Its hanging up by the door."

"Okay, lets go. Do you mind driving?"

"No, it's fine. Just tell me where we're going."

"I will don't worry."

We headed to my car hand in hand.

"So do I get a hint of where we're going?" I asked.

"Through my directions," he told me.

"Don't you think you're mister sly."

"Well I try."

I smiled at his comment. I listened carefully as he told me where we were going. All I knew is we were heading towards the park.

"So what exactly are we doing?" I asked as I parked.

"Well there's this movie marathon tonight," Jasper explained, "It has movies such as, _The Breakfast Club, Ghost, Sixteen Candles, _and _Pretty In Pink. _Edward said that _The Breakfast Club_ and _Sixteen Candles_ were your favorite."

"They are. So what's going to be happening? Do we need tickets or anything?"

"No tickets. It's free. The only thing we'd actually have to buy is the food and drinks but I packed a cooler and a blanket."

"Aren't you ever prepared."

"I try."

I grabbed his hand as we walked towards the part where the movies were going to be played at. Currently _St. Elmo's Fire_ was playing. I didn't mind too much about that movie, I've never seen it so I have no idea what its about. After we got settled, Jasper, we just talked. We found a nice spot underneath a tree.

"So I'm not waking you up in the middle of the night am I?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"I've just been having these dreams and I'm not exactly sure what it's about but it freaks me out."

"I usually sleep like a log don't I? So don't worry. I mean if you are that worried, just wake me up if you want to talk or just move to your den or the living room. Not that I'm kicking you out."

"I don't want to get you up since you have to be up in the morning for class."

"Well, I'm here if you need me."

"I know."

We were silent for a couple of minutes.

"So can I kiss you?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah."

Jasper's mouth landed on mine and we were making out like a couple of teenagers. I'm usually not one for public display of affection but Jesus this was hot. I didn't want the people around us to think we were going to have sex, so I made sure just to stay by his side instead of moving onto his lap. He pulled away, resting his forehead against mine, both of us were breathing heavy.

"So I like doing that," Jasper told me.

"So do I."

We got situated once again; I was between his legs and we were covered by the extra blanket that Jasper packed.

"Are you ready for this picnic we have tomorrow?" I asked.

"Nope. I have to see Rose again."

"You think she's going to blow up on you?"

"Couldn't tell you. I don't think she'd have the balls to do it I mean, not only are Edward and them are there, but my parents are there, so I'm not too worried."

"What if she does go off on you?"

"Then I'm sure either my parents will go off on her or Emmett or Esme. Lord only knows."

"I think if Emmett told her off, she'd hold him off of sex for god only knows how long."

"Probably."

"Did Alice buy this outfit for you?"

"Yeah, well I technically bought it and she helped me pick it out."

"She'd be proud wouldn't she?"

"Yeah."

We stopped talking as the next movie started. It was just what we needed, a night to ourselves, not having to worry about anyone interrupting our time. We haven't had any time to ourselves this week, because we were on different schedules. If I was out for the night, with Angela or someone from the school, he was home and if he was out I was home. Of course there were a couple of days that we went out to eat with some of our friends. One night it was Edward and Alice and another night was Peter and Charlotte.

"Are you ready to eat?" Jasper asked.

"Whenever you are."

"Well you might have to help me."

"With?"

"What do you mean with?"

"I'm kidding. So what did you make us?"

"The main course is peanut butter and jelly. Followed by some doritos and then some chocolate covered strawberries and we have water to drink."

"My favorites."

"I had help with the strawberries."

"Making them or remembering?"

"Making."

"You bought them didn't you?"

"I would never."

"You did. I can probably guarantee that they are from that candy shop up the block from the apartment."

"You wound me!"

We ate our dinner and watched the movie. I wasn't paying attention to what was going on in front of me until I saw something in front of my face.

"Are you going to eat it?" Jasper asked.

I leaned forward and took a bite out of the strawberry that was in front of me. I groaned at the taste; these were my absolute favorite. Jasper shifted behind.

"You all right?" I asked.

"I'm good," Jasper answered.

We stayed like that for the rest of the movie and about halfway into the next movie.

"You ready to head out?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, if you're ready."

Jasper and I got our stuff out and we headed back to the apartment.

"I'm heading to bed," I told Jasper.

"All right, I'll be in a little bit."

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out. When I woke up to go to the bathroom, he wasn't there. I went to the bathroom and headed to the spare room that was converted to his den, his getaway place. I knocked lightly on the door, and waited for him to say something. When he didn't answer, I poked my head in. he was passed out at the computer desk, computer screen lit up and music playing; not just any music it was our song, playing on repeat. I moved over closer to him. I watched the picture rotate through; they were pictures of us. I saw his journal was laying open. As much as I wanted to see what he was writing, what he was thinking, I wasn't going to invade his privacy. Just from seeing him like this, he was trying so hard to remember.

As much as I wanted to let him sleep on the chair, I had to move him.

"Jasper," I said, "Sweetie, lets go into the bedroom."

He shot up, scaring himself.

"Shit," he gasped.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," I told him.

"No it's fine. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"You didn't. I had to go to the bathroom."

"I'm going to shut this down and I'll be over."

I looked at the screen and it was picture of us, the day he came back from his first tour. He had come and surprised me at the school.

"You surprised me at the school after your first tour. I cried that day," I told him.

"Who took the picture?"

"My mom. She was up there for job day. She talked about being an art teacher."

Jasper wrote it down.

"Can I ask what you're doing?" I asked.

"My therapist suggested that I look at pictures to see if I remember anything. I thought I'd write that down. I have it under sections, what I remember and what I do. And then if I get told something."

"Don't wear yourself out."

He shut the computer down and followed me to the bedroom. We got settled back in getting situated so I was curled into his side and his arms wrapped around me. I was so glad he was willing to try something new to help himself remember what he couldn't. I wanted to help him as much as I could but I knew he needed to learn things on his own as well. I just hopped that the people around him wouldn't push him into remembering things, well really it was mainly just Rose that we, well he had to worry about. Jasper needed to do this on his own and ask for the help when he wanted it. Just like how tonight went, he was willing to ask Peter and Edward what to do and he wanted to push himself at the right pace to remember our relationship, which was the right thing to do.

* * *

-Well I what did you think? I hope you liked it. A little date going on.  
-Let me know what you think and you'll get a teaser :)  
-If you see any mistakes, spelling or grammar, that's all me.  
-A general reminder: you probably won't get a reply/teaser until the Friday before I update. This is because of different reasons:  
1. I have school and work.  
2. I have homework.  
3. I have tests.  
4. The chapters probably not completed until Friday.**-This one is usually the main reason why.**  
**I'm not calling anyone out on this,**this is just a general message I just wanted to let you all know that I haven't forgotten about you, it's just easier for me to reply to your reviews on Friday when I don't have anything to do and I can hold my homework off for a couple of hours or until the weekend.  
-The poll is going down as soon as this is updated. Thank you for all of those who voted! It was a tight race and Emmett came out the winner. But someone sent me a message back explaining their vote and something clicked, so I got an awesome idea.  
-I should be updating on Sunday like I normally do, if something comes up, I'll let you all know in your reply.  
-I don't own anything Twilight related, SM does though.


	14. Chapter 13

Hello my dears, thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites! I hope you all had a lovely weekend. Mine was relaxing finally. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

Last night was wonderful. I think this is the first time we've actually been able to feel like ourselves in public. I mean it's not like we weren't able to do it before but last night, we both knew that none of our friends or family could just pop out of nowhere and ruin our perfect little bubble.

Today was going to a day from hell. All the shit was going to hit fan and fly every where and no one was going to be safe. It sucks we wended on a high note last night with our date. Jasper was dreading this family affair. I was also dreading it. Maybe not as much as Jasper but it was up there.

The one thing that I was worried about how we were supposed to act around each other in front of everyone. Not everyone knew we took our relationship up another notch on the affectionate scale. I think the only people that knew were Edward, my mom and Jasper's mom. It was hard to tell though. I told my mom because well, she deserved to know things and i think Jasper's mom knows because my mom told her. Lord only knows.

"So how do you want to do this?" I asked.

"Do what? Do you mean act around each other in front of everyone?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah."

"I'd like to act like how we have been but it'll be difficult without freaking anyone out."

"Meaning Rose."

"Exactly. So I guess we should act like before our list."

"I guess so."

I grabbed his hand as we headed down the road to Forks. When we pulled into Esme and Carlisle's place, the only other people there was Edward, meaning that Alice was there as well.

"You're here!" Alice exclaimed throwing my door open.

We didn't even get to make out a little. Insert sad face.

"So Emmett and Rose are at her parents place," she explained, "They're riding over together."

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Couldn't tell ya."

We followed her into the house to not only find Edward but as well as my parents (and their significant others). Before we could say anything, everyone was pulling us into hugs, kisses and shakes. They all wanted to know what we were up to. we told them, making sure to leave out the part where we've been making out and sleeping in the same bed. Of course I think if we had told them, I'm sure all hell would break…okay well maybe not, they aren't Rosalie, so it might not have been that bad.

"The party has arrived!" I heard Emmett yell.

I sighed; this was going to be a long day especially if Rosalie was going to be a bitch. Emmett, Rosalie, Julie and David walked into the dining room. I felt Jasper tense up behind me, I knew this was going to be a long day.

"So the food should be ready soon," Esme said, "Why don't we head outside. It's supposed to be a gorgeous day out."

We all followed Esme out to the backyard, where everything was at. The one picnic table to was covered in bowls of food, the grill was going with Carlisle and my father in front of it.

"Bella are you excited to start the new year on Monday?" Julie asked.

"I'm excited. I'm just worried about a couple of the students. I think I have at least five with a disability so it's going to be a challenge to try and get everything in order."

"Five with a disability?" Esme gasped, "Aren't they supposed to be in a special room?"

"Depends on the severity and most parents don't want their children separated because of their disability, so they want them included as much as they can be. But most of the kids have simple learning disabilities that just need the extra help. I'll have one teacher assistant so it won't be bad. Unlike Angela who has ten I believe, all disabilities different."

"Oh dear."

"Yeah, but it could be worse."

The conversation went to Alice has almost completed her first line and was getting ready to present it to the shop she co-owned with one of her really good friends Maggie.

"We have two dresses, two different lengths. And then we have a pants suit, two shirts, two skirts and two pants, one shorts and one actually pants. We're excited," Alice explained.

"So when do you think it's going to go on sale?" My mom Renee asked.

"We're hoping sometime next month, if not by the end of the year. We're having these as displays and then we're going to make everything by ourselves, well we are going to hire at least two more people to help us out."

"Are you sure that's smart? You don't want to have them massed produced?" Rose asked.

"We're a boutique, we don't have the money to massed produced and we feel that everything's better when it's hand made."

You go Alice.

"I think it's a stupid idea," Rose murmured.

"Well when you run your own fashion boutique you can do it your way," Alice snapped.

Jasper and I looked at each other. This was not going to be a good day.

"So, Emmett," Carlisle said, "I hear you have three new patients."

"Yeah, they're al veterans," Emmett answered, "So it's awesome. And I share Jasper's story with them."

"Aren't you supposed to ask first?" David asked.

"He did," Jasper answered, "I know one of them. He was at the veterans group a couple of times."

"That's wonderful," Julie said, "It's nice to see you connecting with veterans. Not that you wouldn't. but it's nice to know that you have someone who knows what you're going through."

"Yeah. Its nice, not that I don't mind talking to you all but it's nice to know that there's someone else."

Jasper grabbed my hand both of use prepared for all hell to break loose.

"So Phil has decided to retire," My mom said.

"No more free games?" Emmett pouted.

"I can still hook you up," Phil laughed.

"So why retire?" Charlie, my dad asked.

"My knee," he explained, "But the team is hring me as a batting coach so I'm not really retiring, just going behind the scenes."

"That's got to be quiet the change," Carlisle pointed out.

"Just a little, but I can't complain."

Conversation flowed as plates were cleared of food.

"Did anyone go to that movies in the park thing last night?" Alice asked, "Or at least know what movies were playing?"

Edward eyes met mine. this was going to be interesting. I squeezed Jasper's hand.

"We did," I answered.

I braced myself for an outburst.

"How was it?" Alice asked, "Edward and I were going to go but some unexpected guest arrive before it was getting ready to start."

"It was nice," Jasper answered.

"What moves played?" Sue, Charlie's girlfriend ask.

"_St. Elmo's Fire, Ghost, Sixteen Candles and The Breakfast Club_. Luckily it was too crowded."

"So was it a date?" Rose asked.

I watched Emmett's head fall into his hands and let out a small groan.

"Yes," Jasper answered.

My head snapped over to Jasper. He was prepared for this .

"So you remember things?" she asked.

"No."

"I find htat hard to believe."

"Just because we went on a date, it doesn't mean that I remember everything. My therapist said I should try and do things we used to do to help jog my memory."

This was going to be lovely.

"Jasper, you really think I'm, we're going to believe that?" Rose said, "Jesus Christ, I know your remembering things. I've witnessed it. Mom and dad have witnessed it."

"Just because you witnessed me saying something doesn't mean its true, that I remember everything that I've forgotten."

Before anyone could say anything, Emmett jumped in.

"Shut the fuck up Rosalie!" Emmett yelled.

"Excuse me?" Rose asked, attitude laced through the question.

"You heard me, shut the fuck up. I'm so fucking tired of hearing about Jasper and his memory! He's going to fucking remember when he wants to and with you ramming it down his throat is not going to make him remember."

"Shut your mouth Emmett McCarty. This has nothing to do with you."

"Has nothing to do with me? Please, you can threaten no sex or sleeping on the couch. I don't give a fly fuck. You need to back off."

"I'm the only one helping him! You all…"

"Just because you don't like Bella, doesn't mean you have the right to say she's not doing anything," Edward chimed in.

Everyone's jaw dropped. I mean everyone's. I knew she didn't like me very much, but to hear someone say it was like a punch in the gut.

"I never said I don't like her! You're putting words into my mouth," Rose seethed.

"Oh please," Emmett said, "You act all high and mighty but the minute Jasper and Bella started dating you got pissed off because you couldn't mold him into the boy version of you."

"How dare you!"

"No how dare you Rosie. I love you to death, but Jesus I don't think I've been ever been so disgusted by your actions, by your ability to make Jasper's condition about you. I have never seen someone so vain before. Jasper is remembering things through his own way, with the help of his friends and family. Right now you're lucky he even considers you his sister, no wait you're lucky he even considers you his _cousin_. I think if I was in his position, I would probably tell you to get out of my life, but Jasper is more of a man to do something like that. "

My jaw dropped.

"Emmett," Rose started.

"I'm not done," Emmett snapped.

I've never seen or heard Emmett get so mad before in my entire life of knowing him.

"You think because he survived this accident, and thank god he did, you act like you have to be his mother. His mother is alive and perfectly capable of doing that and she is. She right there beside you, she may be in Texas, however many hours away, it doesn't mean that you have to step in and pretend to take over," Emmett continued, "I have never been so fucking disappointed in my life. Yes you're my fiancé, but at this point, I don't even know if I want to be married to you. You're being rude to not only Jasper, but to Bella as well. This whole fucking situation has me starting to rethink me, asking you to be my wife."

Rosalie stood up.

"You know, this is fucking perfect," Rose tried to start.

"Sit your ass down right now young lady," Julie demanded.

Rosalie stared at her Aunt not moving.

"Sit. Down. Now," Julie demanded once again.

Rosalie sat down, not saying anything, just staring at her aunt.

"I have heard enough. I can not believe you would put yourself before my son's wellbeing. You know what? You're a very pretty girl and you have that going for you but your attitude is making you a very ugly person inside _and _out."

"Julie," David warned.

"No David, she deserves to hear this."

The look she gave David shut him up right away.

"You're very lucky that my family was the one to take you in and treat you like one of our own when my sister died. I may not have raised you from birth but I damn well know that your mother and father didn't raise you to be a spoiled little brat demanding everything about. My son has amnesia because of an accident. He doesn't remember his relationship with Isabella because of that. He is remembering things on his own and I am very proud of him for that. If he and Bella want to go on dates to help jog his memory then let them. If they want to hold hands, kiss, cuddle, hug and whatever else. Let them. It is not your decision to say whether he remembers something just because of an action or a phrase, Just because he went on a date, does not mean he fully remembers the extent of his relationship with Isabella. "

Julie took a deep breath and was silent. I took a second to look around at all the faces. Everyone had a look of shock written clearly across their face. Emmett was pissed, I mean that was a given after he told her how he felt. I'm surprised he's even at the same table, let alone sitting beside her. My father's face was just a little red. Jasper looked shocked but he looked relieved. You could've heard a pin drop. No one moved, let alone speak a word. I can almost guarantee that she's never been spoken to like she is right now.

"I can not believe you could be this selfish and force Jasper into remembering," Julie continued.

"He needs guidance not shit being rammed down his throat. It's disrespectful to Jasper but also Bella," Emmett jumped in, "You think no ones helping but we are. You're the one who isn't helping. You're that one that is possibly going to cause him more harm than good. There is a possibility that he might never remember if you keep pushing and pushing him. "

"Why do you even know this?" Edward asked.

"I did research and I listened," he shrugged, "Unlike some people."

Jab at Rosalie.

"I know you don't like Bella," Emmett continued on, "I don't even know how you could hate her. She's done nothing to you. She's helping Jasper the way he needs help. He's helping him slowly back into their relationship. All I have to say is that you need to back the fuck off."

I don't think Rosalie knew what to say or do after both Julie and Emmett put her in her place.

"Edward, do you care…" Emmett started to ask.

"Go for it. Alice and I'll get a ride from Bella and Jasper if that's all right with them," Edward said throwing his keys to Emmett.

"I'm sorry everyone for my language. Rose, I'll be staying at my parents place for a little bit."

"Actually Emmett," David said, "Rosalie will be staying here for the rest of the weekend, so you can stay at your place."

We all watched Emmett stalk off to out front to Edward's car.

"I think we're going to head out," Julie said, "Rosalie lets go."

David and Julie went around giving everyone hugs goodbye.

"I'm very sorry for Rosalie's behavior and attitude," Julie said to Jasper and I, "I'll call you tomorrow to check up on you."

Rosalie didn't fight with Julie with leaving, I knew she wasn't going to fight her with staying the rest of the weekend. I think Rosalie needed to say away from Jasper or anyone so no more hell could break loose. I was surprised she didn't fight back more than she attempted to. Of course I'm sure if she tried she'd probably just get told off even more.

"I don't think I've heard Emmett so mad before," Renee said, "Out of all the years I've known him, I don't think I've ever seen him get mad before."

"He doesn't get mad," Alice said.

"On that note does anyone want dessert?" Esme asked, changing the subject.

All of us agreed. After dessert, Jasper and I decided we should probably head back. Edward and Alice were all right with it.

"So that was something," Edward stated as we headed back to seattle.

"I don't think I've ever seen Emmett or your mom so mad before," Alice said.

"You haven't been on the receiving end of my mother being mad," Jasper said.

"You have a point."

"So do you think Emmett is actually going to call off the engagement?" Edward asked.

"I couldn't tell you. I think that comment was a heat of the moment type thing," I answered.

"Do you know why she doesn't like you?" Alice asked.

_I couldn't put my finger on it but I could just tell that Rosalie didn't like me. I don't know why she wouldn't but it's just this feeling I get. _

"_Does Rose hate me?" I asked Jasper._

"_Why would I know?" he said._

"_Because you live with her."_

_ Jasper stared at me, with curious look, urging me to go further._

"_I just get this feeling," I explained, "Ever since we started dating, I just feel like she doesn't like me. You should see the looks she gives me."_

"_Maybe you're just over thinking it. She's a bitch most of the time, so maybe you are misreading the look."_

"_It's possible."_

"_Did you want to ride with me to go get our food?" _

"_No I'll stay here."_

_ Jasper nodded at me, kissing me goodbye. I laid back on his bed, trying to make myself believe that I was over thinking this whole situation. After a couple of minutes, I got up and went to the bathroom, passing by Rosalie's bedroom. When I came out of the bathroom I heard her on the phone. _

"_I just think she's not good enough," Rosalie said, "I mean I swear I think she's just with Jasper for his money. You should see how she dresses! She looks like a fucking country bumpkin…I wish. You and Jasper would be perfect together…I just have to prove something to Jasper, he's so far up her ass its unbelievable. I'm surprised she didn't go with him to go pick up their food to make sure he got the right thing…"_

_ I accidently slammed the door shut behind me, causing Rosalie to hang up her conversation. We aren't even dating. _

"_What are you doing here?" Rosalie spat, poking her head out of the room._

"_Jasper went to get our dinner," I answered._

"_I'm surprised you stayed."_

"_He can go somewhere without me."_

"_Huh. Just so you know, this little thing whatever you and Jasper have isn't going to last."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Because I know the true you. You're nothing be a gold digging whore who goes after anyone and everyone who has money. I mean you're best friends with Edward and Alice, who both come from money. I'm not blind."_

"_Rosalie, have you listened to yourself? You need to back off of our relationship. I've liked Jasper basically since he came into to town, long before you got here. So I highly doubt you'll be able to ruin our friendship. As for gold digging, I think you have it backwards. I on one hand could careless if someone has money while you on the other hand want someone who comes from money, which is why I'm assuming your going after Royce King?"_

"_Mark my words Bella Swan, I will ruin you."_

"_Mark my words Rosalie Hale, I don't fucking care."_

_ I heard the front door open causing mine and Rosalie's stare down to end. She didn't like me because apparently I was after Jasper's money. Jasper knew it wasn't true. There was more to the situation I knew that but I wasn't going to push it. _

_**Two Months Later**_

"_Bella Swan, I fucking hate you," Rosalie seethed._

_ I was mortified. I had tripped in the cafeteria, which meant my lunch, which was a chicken sandwich, a salad and chocolate pudding, went flying into the air. The unintended target, Rosalie Hale. The pudding went everywhere, practically coating her in chocolate. _

"_I'm sorry!" I apologized._

_ I grabbed napkins, thrusting them in her direction. Everyone in the cafeteria was quiet, all knew not to say a word because Rosalie Hale would make their lives a living hell if they did. She's been here barely three months and she's already ruling the school._

"_I'd just walk away Bells," Jasper said, pulling me away._

"_I didn't mean too!"_

"_I know. I know."_

_**One Week Later**_

"_You're going down," Jasper laughed._

_ Jasper, Alice, Edward and I were playing volleyball in the backyard of Jasper's house. _

"_You just wish you were as good as Edward and I," I gloated._

"_Right. You wish, you're accident prone remember?" Alice reminded._

_ She had a point. The first time I played volleyball in gym, I hit Mike Newton in the back of the head. We continued the game, without any incident. As the ball came to me, I hit it the wrong way, sending it towards the back porch, where Rosalie was currently at. I heard a thumb, very afraid to look at where it landed._

"_Oh my fucking god!" Rosalie wailed._

"_What I hit?" I asked._

"_Her in the face," Edward answered._

"_What?" _

_ my head snapped towards Rosalie who was currently holding her nose, with blood flowing between her fingers._

"_I'm so sorry!" I apologized._

"_Don't come near me!" Rosalie snapped._

"She hates me because I apparently was only friends with Jasper because I was after his money. I tripped and flung chocolate pudding onto her favorite outfit and I broke her nose," I explained.

"I remember those. I'm sure there's more to it," Edward said.

"Probably but I'm not clued in about it."

I grabbed Jasper's hand as we drove. To heard people go off on Rosalie was amazing. I knew she was getting on everybody's nerves about this whole Jasper situation. I'm just hoping that what Rosalie was told by people she loved, sunk in because I'm sure if she keeps doing it, she's not only going to lose Emmett as a fiancé, but she was going to lose Jasper.

* * *

-Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Rosalie got told off. Hope it was what you were expecting if not more. I wasn't orginially going to put Jasper's mom into the mix of telling Rosalie off, but someone mentioned something about that Julie should tell her off because she's family and Rosalie will listen. So I did Emmett and Julie. Hope you liked it. :)  
-Let me know what you think. and you'll get a teaser.  
-I am hoping to upate on Sunday like I normally do. I have a fall break on Thursday and Friday since midterms were this past week. So nothing should get in my way.  
-I own any grammar and spelling mistakes.  
-I don't own anything Twilight related, SM does.


	15. Chapter 14 Pt 1

Hello my dears. I'm blown away by your response to the pervious chapter! Oh my goodness, I'm so glad you all loved it! All righty, here is the new chapter, in Jasper POV. Just to warn you its a long one. I told all of you that it was going to be split into two parts, this is part one. The rest will be uploaded later, more about that after the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Jasper POV**

Those were the last couple of letters we sent to each other before the accident. I've been reading them every night since I've gotten back. I don't know why it was just those letters I wanted to read I guess it was because of how carefree, and excited we were about talking the wedding that we were supposed to be having at the end of the year.

I still feel bad that it's still not happening. I want to remember I really do but something's holding me back. Some would say Rose, okay I'm sure that's part of the problem and then the other problem is that I just can't push through the fog that's clouded my mind about Bella's and mine relationship. I've been trying so hard to remember, I've been looking through pictures, videos, letters, emails, anything to help me remember. I'm not going to lie, it's been helping. Nothing too big. The picture of us at the beach, by the bon fire I remembered. It was right before I was leaving for my second tour. We had gotten together with Alice, Edward, Rose and Emmett just shooting the breeze, talking and laughing.

To see her so carefree in that picture, has made me want to try harder to get back to where we were. We haven't really been able to do anything by ourselves lately because she was starting to get ready for the upcoming school year and I was coming to an end of my physical therapy three times a week. My physical therapist suggested to join a gym and to workout there. Emmett said he'd go with me, to help me start out and plus that's where he meets some of his patients. So it's a win-win.

My therapist is proud of how far I've come. Hes glad that I'm the one deciding how far I want to push myself when it comes to trying to remember things. He keeps telling me that if I don't remember something, it's not going to be the end of the world. He also told me that there were probably certain memories that I might not ever get back and not to worry because I would make new memories to replace them.

As for the journal, he's happy I'm still doing it. I wasn't sure at first how it was going to work out but I like it. With the journal, I can tell it more than I can I could probably tell anyone around me. I guess having it written down is just as good as telling someone.

Bella and I have been at a safe and slow step, in our relationship. We've been a little more affectionate, mainly just hugs and a few kisses on the head or cheek. I really wanted to kiss her but I didn't want to push anything with out talking to her first. This was a two way street so I wanted to make sure she was all right with everything. When we talked about everything when we first decided to move in together, it wasn't one of those subjects we talked about. I just didn't want to do something she wasn't ready for. Everyone's said that mine and Bella's relationship was one of those loves that ran deep and couldn't be faked. If what I was feeling right now towards Bella, was only a tiny bit of what it used to be, I was scared shitless of what it was going to feel like when I was around her..

For the past couple of days Bella's been a little weird. About the same kind of weird well more nervous than anything, sort of like how she was when she asked me out on the date for the first time.

"Are you all right?" I finally asked.

"Yeah. I'm just nervous about the picnic. I don't want you to feel overwhelmed."

"I'll be fine. You'll be there and so will Peter, so everything will be fine."

I kissed the top of her head.

"I'm just worried," she sighed.

"And I'd be concerned if you weren't."

I let Bella go get a shower wile I went to the spare room we had converted into my den that I was using if I just needed to get away. Ever since we did, I've been here most afternoons while Bella was getting ready for the new school year to start. I've been helping myself more. I've mainly just been looking at picture and I've come up with the idea, that if I had any feelings or something towards a certain picture. It's been going okay so far. Nothing to much.

The picnic not, going to lie worried me. I wasn't sure what to expect. I was worried the kids were going to get so excited that I'm around again and I couldn't remember any of the kids. I've been studying the pictures of the class, I remember vaguely who everyone is, if you asked me their names, I couldn't tell you.

"You ready Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, just give me a second to put my shoes on."

We were on our way to the park in no time, meeting Peter there. It was going to be quiet the challenge, because Peter and I both had trouble remembering things and names were not on the top of the list. I think I'm more nervous now than I was when we decided to share a bed again.

When we pulled into the parking lot of the park, Peter was already there.

"How's the major doing?" Peter asked as we got out.

"He's nervous," Bella told him.

"You and me both," Peter commented.

"You remember the kids names, so why are you nervous?" I asked.

"You do realize I'm missing a leg right?"

He had a point. I guess that would be a little nerve wracking to come around a bunch of kids and only have one leg. It's not like he was wearing shorts so they could see his fake leg, but I guess I can understand. When we got to the pavilion all the kids were there.

"Miss Swan!" a student yelled.

At least five of them came running to her. Not going to lie, I backed behind her, trying to avoid any contact of being touched by the kids. She was so good with kids. As the afternoon wore on, I was starting to relax, not worrying about having to remember too much, because honestly they didn't care, because they were just happy that I was around, the same going with Peter.

"Are you guys going to sing for us?" one of the boys asked.

From earlier, I think it was James. Bella was able to distract them enough before practically demanding us to start playing for them. The kids gathered around us as we lunch was done.

"We're doing good," Peter answered, "We've been busy with physical therapy and all that."

"What's physical therapy?"

Questions were fired left and right, wanting answers about anything that we've been up to. I answered as much as I could but Peter made sure to jump in if I didn't answer right away, helping me somewhat. The kids persuaded us to play the guitar for them. As soon as the guitar was in my hand I felt so much more relaxed, ready for anything that was going to be thrown my way.

"Mr. Jasper!" Weston yelled, "You're on my team!"

So that meant Peter was on the other. So I was with Weston, James, Lily, Ashley, Kendall, Katie, Jackson, AJ, Collin, Cory and Cora; while Peter was with Finn, Darrin, Leah, Brittany, John, Hailey, Adrian, Barrett, Brooke, Jacob and Hayden. I actually remembered everyone, I was very proud of myself. My team and I were up to bat first. The kids were pretty good at batting. They played by the rules and if they struck out they struck out and didn't complain. Peter and I were the designated pitcher, so the kids wouldn't fight over who was going to be the pitcher.

Everything was going smoothly until my teams' fourth time out on the field. I pitched the ball to Adrian who hit right between Weston and I. I went for it and so did Weston. Not a good thing, I managed to miss falling over him and fall down to the ground, twisting my leg the wrong way.

"Mr. Jasper!" Hailey yelled.

"He's all right," Peter told them.

The kids had formed a half circle around us. I could hear the parents footsteps coming closer. I looked up at Peter who was staring down at me. I scared myself with the fall, my heart was pounding as I laid there trying to calm myself down. I don't know what made it seem so funny but I couldn't help myself, I just started laughing, which caused Peter to start. Maybe I was laughing because I am alright and it was a mechanism telling myself not to cry. I don't know but let me tell you, when Bella got to us, she was not a happy camper.

"Is everything all right?" Bella asked, voice holding so much tension.

"Everything's fine," I answered, "Scared myself more than anything."

I got up as she headed back towards the parents telling them everything was okay. Since we didn't want anything else to happen, I just stayed the pitcher and Peter was the catcher. After we got done with the picnic, we headed back to our car, Peter asking us if we wanted to join him and Charlotte for dinner. Bella was indifferent but I knew that she was still pissed at me, so I declined for the both of us.

As we got into the car and on our way back to the apartment, I tried gauging her mood. And it wasn't going very well, well her mood. She was pissed.

"The kids were awesome. I remember visiting them."

"That's good."

Which was true, it took me a little bit but I do remember them, they were awesome kids that respected Bella. I stopped asking her questions as we drove. I wasn't about to get my head bitten off and I knew she needed to cool down before we talked, if we talked.

When we got back to the apartment, she went to make dinner and I went into my den, giving her space. I didn't really do anything. I looked through another album of pictures of us, and I looked on facebook. Not really into it but, my therapist suggested to keep to keep in touch with my military buddies.

I was only about ten pictures in when I heard something slamming against some type of surface. I made my way out the den and into the kitchen where Bella was slamming a can of vegetables against the counter.

"God dammit!" she let out a strangled moan.

I found myself behind her, wrapping my arms around her, pulling her into me.

"Calm down," I soothed, "Everything's all right.

She turned into my chest, pounding her fist into me.

"You could've died! You could've died! You could've…you cou…"she sobbed.

It broke my heart as she sobbed into my chest. I don't ever remember her crying that hard, including when we were just friends, not dating or anything like that. I had a feeling that this was the first time she's actually been able to cry and let everything out. It's just the way she was crying and clinging to me, that everything just hit her at once and I wanted nothing more than to protect her take away her pain. I didn't push her into talking, I wasn't about to because she gave me the respect of not pushing me so I'm giving it right back. this was a two way street and if she was in pain I was going to let her come to me, I wasn't going to force her into talking to me.

"You know, when you came home, no when I first saw you in the hospital bed, I cried when I found out that you have amnesia, I cried because I was so overwhelmed with everything that was going on at the time. And then, when I didn't feel anything, I haven't felt anything for a very long time. When I saw you on the ground today, something clicked. Something clicked, that I could have _lost_ you complete led because of that stupid fucking war," she exclaimed, "All I could see was you laying on the ground, wounded, dying in that hospital bed, no worse, in the middle fucking east. You could have died Jasper! Fucking died because of that fucking road side bomb or whatever the fuck injured you."

I stood there, leaning against the counter, waiting for her to continue. She needed to get this out and I wasn't about to stop her or interrupt her.

"And I get you don't remember anything. I honestly do, I just wish you could remember something about me; about us! I want you to remember something about us, signigicant so badly. I'm not going to push because I'm not like Rosalie. I just hope, wish and pray that you'll turn around one day and we'll pick up from where we left off _before_ you went on tour."

I told her that we will go back to the way we were before I left. I was frustrated to because I desparately wanted to remember everything about our relationship. I reassured her that I knew wasn't going to push me into anything I wasn't comfortable with. She was the one person I truly didn't want to let down. He had our lives figured out and planned together before my accident and now because of that fucking roadside bomb, everything was on hold. She doesn't blame me, I know that I don't blame myself, I've learned to get past that, it's just hard because I can see it in her eyes that she so desperately wants me to remember things that I have forgotten.

We stood there, just in each others presence for a couple of minutes and I got the urge to kiss her. And I did. And I liked it very much. Her hands were wrapped in my hair, bringing me closer to her, as my hands were in her hair trying to just get as close.

"I've been wanting to try that out for a while now," I said, putting my forehead against hers.

"Me too," she whispered.

Internal fist pump.

"So what's it mean then?"

"I don't know what do you want it to mean?"

"Maybe I can do that whenever I want to."

"Maybe."

Hell fucking yes. God it felt nice to kiss her. It also felt nice to get everything off my chest and let her tell me how she was feelings. I felt like I was the only one telling about my feelings. I guess after today when I fell, it just finally hit her that it was okay to cry and that it was okay to tell me how she was feeling about this whole situation. As we got into bed that night, I curled around her, trying to protect her from anything and everything. Being able to hold her, to hug her, to kiss her was nice. It was nice to finally feel her pressed against me when we weren't sleeping and honestly, I was very well aware of how much she means to me that much I knew as soon as we moved back in together.

Ever since the incident of me freaking Bella out and her having a break down, we've been a hell of a lot more open about everything, well as open as we can get since of my memory not really working right. We've talked a lot about our relationship before the accident. Everything she tells me, I try to remember so hard but I just can't. I've been writing things down, the feelings that I have at a certain time. I've gotten into habit of having my journal around whenever I'm in the same room with her. Anything that I feel, I make sure to write it down, trying not to forget anything.

We've been closer too, stealing kisses at random times, cuddling while she worked on upcoming lesson plans. I would read or write. I had been thinking about asking her out on a date, just like she did. I just needed to get an idea. I wasn't sure what she liked. I remembered back in high school, the time I could actually remember, she wasn't too fond of scary movies, so I think any of the movies that even look interesting that's out in theaters is out of the question. I guess I was going to have to get someone's help, maybe Alice or Edward, I wasn't even going to ask Emmett because he'd probably give me something completely ridiculous. So Edward it was going to be then.

"Hello?" Edward answered.

"So I want to ask my…I mean Bella out."

"Your Bella?"

"Oh shut up. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Yeah. Did you have anything specific that you wanted to go out for?"

"What does she like?"

"You could take her to that movie in the parks. They're playing some of her favorite movies. Hold on a sec."

I heard him rustling through papers.

"Got it," Edward muttered, "All righty. They are playing _The Breakfast Club, Ghost, Sixteen Candles, Pretty In Pink and St. Elmo's Fire."_

"So which ones are her favorites?" I asked.

"_The Breakfast Club_ and _Sixteen Candles_."

"So do you think she'll say yes?"

"Is the sun yellow?"

"Yes."

"Then she'll say yes."

"Where did you find the ad?"

"In the paper. C3. Like towards the bottom."

"Thanks."

"Don't second guess yourself."

"I'm just worried that this will fail miserably. And then we'll probably have to horrible days in a row."

"I highly doubt it. I mean if you think about it. Maybe if you just go with your gut, you'll be fine."

We talked a couple of more minutes before we had to head out and go pick up Alice from work. Next I was going to call Peter to see what else I should do.

"What can I do for you?" Peter answered on the second ring.

"I'm planning on asking Bella on a date and I was wondering what I should do. I mean I know what I'm doing. Edward gave me the idea to take her to that movie in the park thing. It's like the last night according to the article. I didn't know if I should take dinner or not," I told him.

"I would. Something simple at least."

"Like?"

"What does she like? And what is simple enough that even you can't fuck it up?"

"I don't know. I know she likes chocolate covered strawberries. Especially the ones at that bakery we go to."

"Did she like them before you two started dating?"

"No. Not really. I got them for her one day out of the blue after her final exams, she fell in love with them."

"Dude, you just remembered something."

"Well shit. I guess I did."

"So are you going to be asking her out tonight?"

"Possibly. I haven't quiet decided when. I think I'm going to. To make sure she doesn't have anything planned for Friday already."

"Why would she? Don't you two normally just hang around the apartment or go with Edward and Alice somewhere."

"Right. Well thanks for the help."

"No problem. It's going to sound girly, but let me know how it goes."

"Will do."

I hung up and sucked up the courage to ask her out. I walked out of the den and looking for Bella.

"What are you doing Friday night?" I asked.

"I have meetings all morning, until about noon and then I'm going to finish getting my room ready why?" Bella answered.

"Did you maybe, want to ah, you know, maybe go out…with me…Friday night?"

"I'd love to."

Of course she'd say no.

"Okay, it was…"

She did say yes.

"Really?" I asked.

I think my jaw dropped open and my eyes got huge.

"Yes really," She smiled, "I can be home by four thirty, five if that's early enough for you."

"That's fine. Edward and Peter suggested it. They thought that maybe going on a date, maybe could help me with my memory. Not that I'm asking you just because it's good for me, I really want to go out with you."

"You don't have to explain."

Which was true. I didn't have to explain anything to her.

"I know, I just didn't want you to think that it's because I want to remember an all that."

"I don't."

"Okay good. I need to head out. I'm meeting up with Peter downtown."

"Did you need a ride?"

"No. I'm good."

Okay, so I wasn't really going downtown to meet Peter. I wasn't telling her that I had another therapy session lined up because of some nightmares that I was having. I wasn't sure what was going on, but my doctor said that it was going to happen. I guess it decided to pop up now.

I got my bike and headed to my therapist office. when I got there, I greeted Heidi the receptionist.

"Good afternoon Heidi," I greeted.

"Hello Jasper," Heidi smiled.

"How are you?"

"Pretty good. Ready to get off and see Demetri."

"Going out on a date?"

"Yeah. Its our four year anniversary today. I'm hoping he'll propose."

"He might. I think he will."

"I hope you're right because if not, I'll not be a happy camper when you see me on Thursday."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Dr. Holmes is ready for you. You can go ahead on back."

I nodded and thanks and head back.

"Good afternoon Jasper," Dr. Holmes smiled.

"Hello," I said back.

"How has your days been since we last saw each other?"

"All right. I've a couple more dreams."

"And?"

"They just feel too real."

"And that's expected. What do you dream about?"

"The accident."

"And what exactly happens?"

"I remember we were going into a small town for a raid, just a precautionary thing. David the technician checked to make sure everything was okay. He said that there weren't going to be any hazards, maybe a few stragglers with guns but nothing we couldn't handle. We were all laughing and joking around, talking about home. There was an alarm going off, before we could maneuver away, there was a huge bomb. Majority of us were thrown from the vehicle. When I looked around I ringing in my ears, there was a fire. I just remember trying to get everyone. I tried to get everyone from the wreckage. I couldn't. People were dying left and right and I couldn't save everyone."

"Do you blame yourself for some of those people dying?"

"I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. They were my friends, and we told each other that if anything would happen to us, we'd try and save each other. I just…"

"Jasper, you're going to hear this time and time again from me, but you're not at fault for this."

"I just feel like I should've been able to do something."

"You did all you could do."

"I know. I just."

"Just what?"

"Wish things were different."

"When you were there in the moment what were you thinking about?"

"Bella. All I could picture in my head when I was laying there exhausted, to tired to fight anything, I pictured Bella in my head. I pictured her smiling and laughing telling me she loved me. That's what kept me going until I passed out."

"And what do you remember waking up?"

"That I was dead. I just remember bright lights all around me and I thought I was dead until a nurse came in."

"What did you want at the moment?"

"I couldn't tell you."

"It wasn't Bella?"

"No."

"Do you remember thinking anything?"

"Not really. I know I wanted my family at that point in time. I just wanted to be with them."

"Was there anything else that you wanted?"

"I remember fighting trying to get to my friends."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"Not really."

"Do you dream about anything else besides the accident?"

"I remembered watching someone die. I can see myself over him, my hands covered in blood."

Dr. Holmes was silent for a couple of seconds.

"Do you feel guilty about him dying?" he finally asked.

"No, because I was able to save him."

"And that's what you need to feel when you think about helping your fallen comrades. You were able to pull them out before any major happened. Even if those did die, you gave them an extra moment of life."

"I know."

"Have you been keeping the journal?"

"Yeah, I've got two separate ones. One is for the pictures and the others are for my memories and how I'm feeling."

"Did you write down how you were feeling after those dreams?"

"Three pages full. Slightly repeating but I wrote, I just wrote what I felt."

"Both times?"

"Yeah."

"You're on the right path remember that."

"I know. I just wish I could remember things."

"And you will. There's going to be things you aren't going to remember. And in place of those memories, you'll make new ones, better ones."

"How long do you think it'll take before I am able to remember?"

"It's hard to say. Some take a couple of days, weeks, months, years even. It's hard to say. You're progressing beautifully and you're doing it at a rate that won't shock you. there is a chance that everything is going to come all at once, but you'll be prepared because you have friends and family that love you and are willing to help you get better and remember everything."

"So this is going to happen?"

"It might and it might not. The things that you're doing now are wonderful. You said you feel something towards Bella, it's a start in what was your relationship or it could be a start to a whole new relationship. What matters is that your feeling better, that you're doing it for yourself not anyone else."

"So either way this could end okay between Bella and I?"

"Yes. And it's going to be okay with everything else. You might have to take your drivers test again but other than that, I think you'll be okay."

"I asked Bella out on a date."

"And what did she say?"

"Yes."

"And did you figure this out on our own or did you get help?"

"I got help from Edward and Peter. I remembered from high school that she didn't like scary movies and the ones that are playing, are all practically that type. And I didn't, well it'd be nice to have her cuddled into my side, but I didn't want anything like that to be the first date. So Edward suggested that movie in the park thing."

"That's a wonderful thing. I went there with my wife a couple of weeks ago. And what did you ask Peter help with?"

"Whether I should back a dinner lunch thing."

"And what did you decide."

"Something simple. I remembered that she liked chocolate covered strawberries. I went on to tell Peter that her favorite were from the bakery café thing we always used to go to."

"Did Peter know this or did you remember on your own?"

"I remembered on my own."

"That's wonderful. Are you starting to understand that you're mind is starting to awaken more and you're going to remember things like that from now on."

"So I'm on the right track? The dreams, aren't going to be set backs."

"I never said that there wouldn't be set backs, but primarily yes, you are on the right track."

The familiar sound of the timer went off signaling that the session is over.

"Is Thursday still all right with you for our next session?" Dr. Holmes asked

"Yeah. Our date isn't until Friday so it's fine," I told him.

"Perfect then. I'll walk you out."

I followed him out of the office and we headed out into the lobby.

"If you need anything," Dr. Holmes said, "Just call me."

I shook his hand I was on my way out. when I got back to the apartment, Bella was passed out on the couch with a book on her chest.

The next couple of days were boring, nothing too exciting happening. I was able to get things done and found out that there weren't tickets to purchase for the movie night, which was nice. I made sure to get everything ready by the time Bella got home so she wouldn't have any suspicion of what was going on. I was ready to get this date underway. I wanted to see what would happen between the two of us.

I made everything for our dinner, which was consisting of peanut butter and jelly, Dorito's, chocolate covered strawberries and water. It was simple and it was something that I knew she'd like. Bella came back to the apartment around the time she said she would. When she got back, she went straight into the bedroom to get ready. I was ready for this date. I wanted to see what would happen.

When she walked out of the room, was dressed in a pair of red orange skinny jeans, with a long sleeve shirt that had a big red heart on it, and a pair of thigh high boots. She looked amazing. She was determined to figure out where we were going but I wasn't about to tell her. When I told her what we were doing, she was thoroughly surprised. When I told her the movies that were going to be playing she seemed to be content. which I was very happy about.. As we walked further into the park, her hand was in mine. I was so ready for this.

When we found the perfect spot, by a tree, not too secluded.

"So I'm not waking you up in the middle of the night am I?" I asked, as we got situated.

"No why?" she asked.

"I've been having these dreams and I'm not exactly sure what it's about but it freaks me out."

Okay, so it was sort of a lie about not knowing what it was about, but I didn't want her to know. I just wanted to keep it between my doctor and I. Luckily that wasn't the case that I wasn't waking her up. I was worried that it would happen, but I guess she had a point; she did sleep like a log. She said she could wake me up, but I didn't want to do that.

We ended up making out, my mouth on hers in an instant. We made out like a couple of teenagers in the back of the movie theaters. After a couple of minutes making out, we decided to get resituated. We talked about the picnic both of us dreading it, both for the same reason. Rosalie.

We got our dinner out She was glad that it was a simple meal. When I showed her the strawberries, she was very happy to see them. When we got to eating, I put a strawberry in front of her face, she moaned as she ate it. God I would love to hear that moan, in an entirely different situation. Her moan caused me to shift trying to hide my excitement.

We went through another movie before we decided to head out. While Bella went to bed, I went into the den, looking through the pictures again. I went through picture and picture, trying to get a response. If I saw any, I'd write it down. The one that I always got a response to was the one that I must've taken. Bella was naked underneath a sheet, hair flowing around her head and she was looking up at me.

I always felt, excitement, love, lust and I wanted to know what it was going to be like to be with her again. The one thing I always did, was make sure that our favorite song was playing on repeat. Bella ended up waking me up, scaring the shit out of me. When we got into bed, I curled around her, ready for sleep to over take me.

* * *

-Well what did you think? It was a little choppy in my opinion but you got a look inside Jasper's head.  
-Hope you all liked the look into Jasper's therapy sessions. The date was cute a little short, I know. I wanted to keep going but I need to reign it in al ittle so it's slightly short, but hopefully the therapy session made up for it.  
-Let me know what you think!  
-All righty for the next part of the chapter, that'll be uploaded tomorrow. I still have some tweaking to do, It's almost done. I'm warning you now, there is going to be repeated dialouge, it's going to be needed if you want to hear what's going on in Jasper's mind. I'll explain more tomorrow.  
-I'll let you know when I'm going to update in the next update tomorrow.  
-Also, any errors, I claim them. If it's something major let me know. I'll gladly go back and fix it.  
-I don't own anything Twilight related, SM does.


	16. Chapter 14 Pt 2

Hello again! I wasn't sure if I'd have this up in time. But I did. So here we go on part two of the Jasper POV. You're lucky I decided to break it into two parts because according to Word, this chapter would've been like twenty pages long and it would've be a lot to take in all at once. Also, there is going to be repated dialouge. Especially for the picnic blow scene. It was sorta easier to get Jasper's thought's written down with having the conversation in there. Anyways, hope you like this second part.

* * *

**Chapter 15  
****Jasper POV Part 2**

When I woke up the next day I was already dreading it. Today was the day that all hell was about to break loose. It was the first time in a long time, that all of us were going to be around one another. All of us, I mean Esme, Carlisle, my parents, Alice, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Bella's parents, with their significant others. It was going to interesting to say the least. The one thing I was worried about was Rosalie getting pissed off at the fact that I wasn't remembering anything. Of course, I was sure that Bella was also worried as well. this was going to be very interesting and I can tell you now, that I wasn't a happy camper about this.

We both decided that we were going to act like we hadn't been making out there wasn't going to be any kissing, or hugging in front of everyone. When we pulled into the driveway of Esme and Carlisle's house, Alice was the one to greet us, pulling us into the house. I was surprised to find out that both Emmett and Rosalie were at my parents house and they were going to be riding over with them. I'm assuming my mom was going to be giving Rose a talking to.

"The party has arrived!" Emmett yelled.

I smirked at his announcement. He would do something like that. As Emmett, Rose and my parents walked into the kitchen, I tensed up behind Bella. I wasn't ready to face Rose. Luckily Esme chose the perfect time to announce that food would be read soon and ushered us outside to wait for the food to get done. They asked the same questions they normally did. They asked Bella about school starting up, all of them surprised that there were five students with disabilities in the classroom. The conversation shifted to Alice, asking about her her first line at the shop she owned with her friend Maggie.

"When do you think it's going to go on sale?" Renee asked.

"We're hoping sometime next month, if not by the end of the year. We're having these as displays and then we're going to make everything by ourselves, well we are going to hire at least two more people to help us out.

"Are sure that's smart?" Rose asked, "You don't want to have them massed produced?"

Oh dear lord this was going to be good.

"We're a boutique, we don't have the money to massed produced and we feel that everything's better when it's hand made," Alice answered.

Go Alice. Of course Rose would think it's a stupid idea. Anything that she wouldn't do would be a stupid idea in her head.

"Well when you run your own fashion boutique you can do it your way," Alice snapped.

My eyes snapped to Rose who looked slightly miffed that the shorter girl would talk to her like that. When the conversation shifted to Emmett and his physical therapy I knew it was going to get shifted to me. Luckily I didn't have to talk to much, but Renee saved the day by telling the table that Phil, her new husband and Bella's stepfather was retiring from the minor league. Okay technically not retiring, he was just going behind the scenes more.

"Did anyone go to the movies in the park thing last night?" Alice asked, "Or at least know what movies what played?"

Bella grabbed my hand as Edward looked over at us. This was definitely going to be interesting. When I answered that Bella and I did, I braced for an outburst from someone, but there wasn't, only Alice asking how it was and Sue, Charlie's girlfriend asking what movies were playing.

"So it was a date?" Rose asked.

Emmett's head fell into his hands with a groan. He was prepared for this too as well.

"Yes," I answered without thinking twice.

"So you remember things?"

"No."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Just because we went on a date, it doesn't mean that I remember everything. My therapist said I should try and do things we used to do to help jog my memory."

Yeah I could tell this wasn't going to go over very well. all hell was about to break loose and I didn't want it to. Rose opened her mouth saying that she found it hard to believe that I didn't remember everything yet.

"Just because you witnessed me saying something doesn't mean its true, that I remember everything that I've forgotten," I snapped.

"Shut the fuck up Rosalie!" Emmett yelled.

I was not expecting that. I sat back in my seat a little bit, watching the bigger guy stand up for me. The look on Rose's face was not a happy look.

"You heard me. Shut. The. Fuck. Up. I am so tried of hearing about Jasper and his memory! He's going to fucking remember when he wants to and with you ramming it down his throat is not going to make him remember."

Rose snapped right back, saying that this situation had nothing to do with him.

"Has nothing to do with me? Please, you can threaten no sex or sleeping on the couch. I don't give a flying fuck. You need to back off."

"I'm the only one helping him! You all…"

Helping me? Please, she wasn't helping she was starting to make things worse. Every time I was around her, my mind closed up, afraid to let any type of information out.

"Just because you don't like Bella, doesn't mean you have the right to say she's not doing anything," Edward chimed in.

Yeah, don't ask me why Rose doesn't like Bella because I can't tell you.

"I never said I don't liker her! You're putting words into my mouth," Rose complained.

That would be a negative ghost rider. You've said it and I've heard it.

"Oh please," Emmett said, "You act all high and mighty but the minute Jasper and Bella started dating you go pissed off because you couldn't mold him into the boy version of you."

"How dare you!" Rose accused.

"No how dare you Rosie. I love you to death, but Jesus, I don't think I've ever been so disgusted by your actions, by your ability to make Jasper's condition about you. I have never seen someone so vain before. Jasper is remembering things through his own way, with the help of his friends and family. Right now you're lucky he even considers you his sister, no wait you're lucky even considers you his _cousin_. I think if I was in his position, I would probably tell you to get out of my life, but Jasper is more of man to do something like that."

Holy fucking shit. That just seriously just happened. I just witnessed Rose get put in her place.

"Emmett," she started.

He wasn't even close to being done. I don't think I've ever seen him this pissed off in my entire life, granted there's a chunk of it missing, but I really don't think there's anything like this before in my memory bank.

"You think because he survived his accident, and thank god he did, you act like you have to be his mother. His mother is alive and perfectly capable of doing that and she is. She is right there beside you, she may be in Texas, however many hours away, it doesn't mean that you have to step in and pretend to take over," Emmett ranted, "I have never been so fucking disappointed in my life. Yes you're my fiancé, but at this point, I don't even know if I want to be married to you. You're being rude to not only Jasper, but to Bella as well. This whole fucking situation has me starting to rethink me, asking you to be my wife."

This was not over by a long shot. To even hear Emmett, who is head over heels in love with Rose, to say that he wasn't sure if he wanted her to be his wife, was fucking eye opening. I knew she was bad, around me trying to push me into remembering things, but I guess she's just as bad as home.

"Sit your ass down right now young lady," my mother snapped, jumping into the conversation.

I guess my mom wanted to give Rosalie a piece of her mind as well.

"I have heard enough. I cannot believe you would put yourself before my son's wellbeing. You know what? You're a very pretty girl and you have that going for you but your attitude is making you a very ugly person inside and out."

My dad tried to stop her from going off on but she wasn't having it.

"You're very lucky that my family was the one to take you in and treat you like one of our own when my sister died. I may not have raised you from birth but I damn well know that your mother and father didn't raise you to be a spoiled little brat demanding everything to be about you. My son has amnesia because of an accident. he doesn't remember his relationship with Isabella because of that. He is remembering things on his own and I am very proud of him for that. If he and Bella want to go on dates to help jog his memory then let them. If they want to hold hands, kiss, cuddle, hug and whatever else. Let them. It is not your decision to say whether he remembers something just because of an action or a phrase, just because he went on a date, does not mean he fully remembers the extent of his relationship with Isabella."

I have never heard my mother that mad in my entire life. I mean of course I've seen her mad, I've been at the end of that anger, but never to the extent that she would raise her voice in front of someone else besides my father. That was rare, so with her doing this, it means she is fucking pissed.

"He needs guidance, not shit being rammed down his throat. It's disrespectful to Jasper but also Bella," Emmett chimed right back in, "You think no ones helping but we are. You're the one who isn't helping. You're the one that is possibly going to cause him more harm than good. There is a possibility that he might never remember if you keep pushing him."

He had a point. My therapist did say that there was a chance that I wasn't going to remember. I had told him about the Rose situation and he wasn't very please with it. He suggested to bring her into the office onetime with me, but that wasn't going to happen. Rosalie refused therapy when her parents died so I knew that she wasn't going to be doing it today.

"I know you don't like Bella," Emmett sighed, "I don't even know how you could hate her. She's done nothing to you. she's helping Jasper the way he needs help. She's helping him slowly back into their relationship. All I have to say is that you need to back the fuck off."

No one knew what to say. Emmett was pissed I could tell that from the start. I was grateful that he was man enough to step up to my sister, telling her how she was acting, especially for me. And let me tell you that took some balls. He looked so broken when he told her that he was going to be staying at his parents.

"Actually Emmett," my dad said, "Rosalie will be staying here for the rest of the weekend, so you can stay at your place."

I watched him walk to Edward's car, squealing the tires as he got out of the drive way and into the road. Yup. He was pissed. As soon as Emmett was gone, everyone didn't know what to do. My parents and Rose were the first ones to leave. My mother apologized for her outburst and Rose's behavior. My parents gave me a hug goodbye promising to check up on me later.

The ride back to Seattle was boring. Edward and Alice commenting on how pissed off Emmett had been. Bella's hand was in mine the entire ride home, calming me down. This was going to be difficult but I knew that everything was going to change. I wasn't sure what this meant but I knew that for once, I could breath without worrying someone would blow things out of proportion.

When we got home, we decided to cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie that was playing on the Syfy channel.

"I hate watching these movies with you," I told her.

"Why?"

"You always predict who's going to die first and you're usually right."

"Well, it's obvious."

"Not all the time."

"Of course it is."

"Whatever."

"You just remembered something."

I looked down at her.

"What?" I pressed.

"You just remembered something. Before we started dating, we had never watched any movies together, well we did but they were always what Rose or Alice picked out. when we started dating and hanging out, I got you into watching these movies and every time I would guess who was going to die, you'd get annoyed."

"Every single time?

"Every single time."

I kissed the top of her head. We laid there for another movie, Bella correctly guessing who was going to die almost every single time. She got two of the people mixed up, but you can't be prefect all the time. The next few days weren't anything special. I got a couple of calls from my mom checking up on me, making sure that I was all right. When I talked to her she made sure that I wasn't still mad at Rosalie. I wasn't mad; I was pissed. I still couldn't believe that she was a bitch and I wasn't about to let her get under my skin and try to make everything about her. This was my condition, injury whatever you would want to call it. She was not going to be running my life, so hopefully that after this entire thing that happened at the picnic would knock some sense into her and would finally leave me alone, but god only knows.

Three days later, I get this call. A call I was not expecting what so ever.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hi," the other end said softly.

Rose. That I was not expecting.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyance laced through out my voice.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes. And I wanted to apologize."

"Are you going to ram shit down my throat?"

"No."

I sighed. I wasn't sure how this was going to go but I guess, I'd have to suck it up and actually meet up with her, since she's family and all. Damn my mother teaching me to be the bigger person.

"When?" I asked.

"Maybe tonight? Unless you can't then sometime tomorrow? I'm off of work so I can do any time."

"Tonight's fine."

"Good. Maybe we can go to that deli up from you?"

"That's fine."

"What time?"

"Five's fine with me."

"I'll see you there then."

I hung up saying goodbye.

"You all right?" Bella asked, coming into the room.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm heading out about five. "

"All right. That's fine. I'm going to go get a shower and just relax. First day back was very hectic."

"How'd you get out early? I thought you said you got out of school at three."

"I didn't have much to do. The meetings don't start until tomorrow, so I'm taking it if I can."

"I don't blame you."

I still had about an hour to kill before I headed out to meet Rose. I wasn't sure how it was going to go tonight, but I guess, she deserved to be able to give me an apology. Emmett had a point, she was very lucky that I was even considering her my sister at the moment, let alone my cousin. I had talked to Dr. Holmes about all of this but he said that I needed to be the bigger person and talk to her about everything that has been said and done.

As soon as I was ready to go I gave Bella kiss goodbye and headed down to the deli that I was meeting Rose at. When I got there, she was already there, with a cup of coffee in front of her. She looked like shit, that's mean but it's true. Her hair wasn't done in a perfect style, she wasn't wearing any makeup and she had on what looked like to be one of Emmett's sweatshirts. Her head shot up as I sat down. Her eyes weren't the bright blue that they normally were instead they were dull and lifeless and bloodshot.

"I'm surprised you actually went through with meeting up with me," Rose commented.

"I was taught not to stand people up without a good reason," I reminded her.

"Right."

Cue the awkward silence.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"This whole situation," she answered.

"And where did you want to start?"

"From the beginning I guess."

"From what beginning? Because I'd like to know exactly why you don't like Bella."

"Because I was jealous of her."

"Jealous of Bella?"

"Yes."

"Because she took you from me."

"She took me from you? Rose, I'm your cousin, not your property."

"I know. I guess I needed you more than I thought I did and when you two started dating she took my shoulder to cry on."

"I was always there for you."

"I get that. I should've understood that from the beginning but i couldn't. you were the one constant thing in my life and I didn't like it that someone else got your attention."

I laid my head down in my hands, this was going to be a long conversation.

"Look, I get that I messed up," she said.

I looked up at her. Messed up? More liked fucked up.

"Okay, I fucked up, majorly. I wanted you to remember so badly. You were there for me when my parents and when your accident happened, I wanted to be there for you and apparently it wasn't the right way," she continued.

"Obviously it wasn't the right way."

"I know. I should've listened to you the first time you walked out on visiting with ou…your parents. But I didn't."

"You should've listened when Bella told you what was going on. That's when you should've listened. I was having anxiety attacks because of how much you tried to ram down my throat. I understand that you were only trying to help but you didn't think about my well being. You thought about you. You thought that if you were the one to get help me get my memories back that you could raise your arms and shout on the roof tops that you were Rosalie Lillian Hale and I got Jasper's memories back. It doesn't work that way. I'm the one that needs the memories back. Not you. Me."

She looked down at the coffee in her hands. She knew I was right and she knew that I knew that she knew that I was right. I watched her for a second, remembering everything that we had went over. She didn't like Bella because she was jealous of her. That I sort of understood, I don't know but I guess I could. When Bella and I started, my time was about spending it with Bella whenever I could. But what I didn't understand was that why didn't Rose just ask me to spend some time with her. I mean it wasn't that hard and I know Bella wasn't mean and she was very understanding with everything so there had to more to it than what she was letting on.

"There's more to you not liking Bella isn't there?" I questioned.

"I was jealous of the entire relationship you two had. You two were in this perfect little bubble of happiness and love. Everybody could see that. I was jealous because any other relationship that I had been in, it was all about the physical contact, nothing about love, and happiness, all they wanted was sex and when I wouldn't give it up, they were out the door and onto the next girl who was willing to open their legs. I wanted what you two had, no what you two have now."

"What about Emmett?"

"Emmett, was the first guy that didn't see me as a sex object. Granted he made a crude joke but he was genially interested in me, not anything else that was going on around us."

"What about that Royce guy?"

"He was the worse mistake in my entire life."

"So when you moved here and saw Bella and I dating you go t jealous because of our relationship and that is the true reason you don't like Bella?"

"Childish I know but yes. I'm jealous of her."

"Are you jealous of her now?"

"Not as much. I'm jealous that she's able to help you more than I have. That's for sure. I mean I'm supposed to be the older sibling so to speak and be the one to fix and help the younger sibling but you didn't need me and the only way I could think of making you see that you needed me was by…"

"Ramming it down my throat."

"Yes."

I sighed. I wasn't sure what to say to her. It was amazing that she didn't like Bella all because she had my full undivided attention where as she didn't. She was also jealous because we had the perfect relationship. I mean I understand where she was coming from with wanting to help me but Jesus this was slightly fucked up.

"You don't have to say anything," Rose said, "I just wanted to explain myself and apologize."

"I know. Just give me some time to myself. And I'll call you or something."

"Okay."

She sounded so fragile and week. God I hated to see her like this but I needed time away from her to know what was going on in my head.

"I don't hate you. I can't hate you," I told her.

She nodded still staring down at her coffee.

"Be careful," I told her, "And work things out with Emmett. He's good for you."

Which wasn't a lie. He was good for her. He balanced her out and apparently that mojo hadn't been working correctly lately. I looked back at her one last time as I walked out of the deli. She was looked so broken. As much as it pained me to see her like this, but she kind of needed to understand that the way she was acting hurt a lot of people and as mean as it sounded she needed to feel the same way.

"You okay?" Bella asked as soon as I came in the door.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Rose apologized."

Bella was literally rendered speechless.

"What?" she asked.

"Rose apologized," I repeated, siting down beside her.

"She apologized?"

"Yeah. She explained herself and told me what was going on with her."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to tell me you don't have to."

"She told me she doesn't like you because you took my attention away."

"I took your attention away?"

"She was so used to having me around and when we started dating she didn't have me around as much and it just freaked her out."

"I took her shoulder to cry on."

"Pretty much."

"And she was jealous of our relationship."

"Why? She has Emmett."

"Not when we first got together."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she dated some guy name Royce, back in Texas. He was an asshole and apparently every guy she was with only wanted one thing and that was purely sex and I guess she wanted what we had and all that."

"Are you going to talk to her?"

"I understand why she did it. I told her that I needed time to myself. You know what's sad? I actually want her to feel some sort of pain. I want her to feel the anger and disappointment and all those other feelings that I was feeling every time she would try and ram something down my throat."

She sighed, wrapping her arms around me. We didn't talk, we didn't needed to, and we were perfectly content with that. When we finally went to bed, I finally was able to get some sort of sleep. It was nice to finally understand what was going through Rosalie's mind with everything. I understand what she was going through, I do, but I just didn't understand why she went about it the way she did. If she wanted to help, then she should've done it differently. Not by having it rammed down my throat, trying to suffocate me with everything that she was saying or referring to.

* * *

-Well there you have it. Hope it was what you thought it would be. Once again, I know there was repeated dialouge, and I apologize because it's probably boring to read it over. Anyways, I thought it went a little better having it this way instead of summing it up into like three or four paragraphs, with random snippets of the words being said to Rosalie.  
-Do you think Jasper should forgive Rose or just make her suffer for a little while before deciding whether he is going to forgive her? I guess you won't know until the next chapter.  
-Speaking of the next chapter, I'm not sure when it'll be posted. I'm hoping it'll be on Sunday like I normally do, it all depends on how much I have written by Friday and if I have the time. It's hard to say.  
-Please review, it'll mean a lot and you might a little something in return.  
-Anyways, any grammar/spelling errors, I take full responsibility for. If anything major let me know.  
-I don't own anything Twilight related, S. Meyer does.


	17. Chapter 15

Hello my dears, thanks for the love. It means a lot. Hope you all liked the Jasper POV chapter. I'll warn you now, this is a long chapter, longer than what your used to reading. Also there is a little lemon mixed in here as well, hope you enjoy that. So I know this early then I normally update, but with this Hurricane Sandy coming in to hit the East Coast, I want to get two lesson plans, I'm working on, printed before it hits just in case our power decides to go out. Anyways, for those on the East Coast, good luck, and to everyone, hope you like the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

I don't think I've ever seen Jasper so calm and relaxed before, even when we were first together and friends. Ever since he came back from talking to Rose about everything he seems to have a lot of weight lifted from his shoulder. I can only imagine what that feels like for him. He deserves it with everything that he has been through. He shouldn't have had that amount of stress on him to begin with.

As for our relationship, everything's been smooth sailing, nothing major happening. I mean I'd like it to go a little further in our relationship, but I guess that's what my hand and trusty sidekick I had when he was on tour. I don't think I've ever been so sexually frustrated before. Right now I had to resort into some self loving in the shower. I didn't want to risk being caught by doing it in the bedrooms. My luck, he'd walk in on me while my hands were down my pants creating a party. Though I could do it and hopefully he'd finish me off but I can't do that, I could but I have a little more dignity than that.

"So I'm having a slumber party," Alice told me.

"Aren't you a little old for slumber parties?"

"Not literally a slumber party. It's a naughty party where you can buy vibrators and dildos and stuff."

I just stared at her.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because you and I both know how horny you are and you don't have anyone to help you. Well you do but he's too much of gentlemen to remember what he used to do to you. And I don't think he'd do it anyways without making sure you're all right with it."

She had a point.

"So when is this said part?" I questioned.

"Friday at seven. Edward is out of town some convention so I thought it would be the perfect time," She explained.

"Right."

"You have to come!"

"I'd like to, yes."

"Bella!"

"What? I said yes."

"No need for the sexual innuendos."

"I apologize."

"No you don't."

"I suppose you're right."

"I have to go, so I'll text you for sure about Friday."

"All righty. Bye."

"Bye."

This was going to be interesting. There was no way in hell I going to tell Jasper what was going on with this party. I had a very long five days before said party. When I got off the phone I headed out to the kitchen and finished grading the papers I was working on before alice interrupted me.

"Can we talk?" Jasper asked.

"About?"

"Rose."

"I guess we can."

"Should I call her?"

"That's entirely up to you. It's only been four days since you talked to her."

"True. I just wanted to check up on her. I don't think Emmett's been at their place since that blow up at the picnic."

"He has been."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah I talked to him yesterday. I had a question about the human body for a lesson I'm doing and he blurted out that he's back at their place."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because of how you might react."

"Why would he be afraid of how I would react? I mean seriously they're the ones dating. I could careless of what is going on in their lives. I mean I do, but still. I'm not going to freak out."

"You're starting to freak out."

"I am not."

I got up from my spot and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You are," I said, "Your heart is pounding."

I kept my ear on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I don't feel like I would've freaked out," he said.

"All right. Emmett and Rosalie are back in the same apartment. They have been for the past two weeks," I told him.

His heart started pounding in his chest.

"You're kidding! They were living together when Rose and I talked? I don't get it. I mean why couldn't she have told me?" Jasper freaked.

"You're freaking out."

"Yo…you're right. I don't know. I feel like he should've waited to move back in with her. I wanted her to feel something like we were."

"What do you mean like we were?"

"Like all the anxiety she caused."

"But if Emmett thinks he can trust her, then that's his thing. It's his decision."

"I know. I know. I just. I don't know."

I looked up at him. He looked so conflicted. Like he wanted to her to suffer and but then again he wanted the best for her.

"You want her to suffer but then you want to her to have the best," I said.

"I hate being nice."

"You're being a brother."

I wasn't sure whether to use that word or not but that's how I took it.

"I hate you at times," he muttered.

"You don't hate me."

"No I don't. Quiet the opposite."

I gave him one last squeeze and went back to my work. While I finished grading my papers, Jasper sat across from me, alternating between writing and staring at his phone.

"Just call her," I told him.

"I will tomorrow," she said, "I'm waiting for a call."

"From?"

"The military and Peter."

My head snapped up at the word military.

"I'm not going back," he reassured, "I'm waiting to see if something came in."

"Oh."

"Even if I did want to go back, I'm not allowed because of my injuries."

"Right."

"I'm waiting on my a couple of my medals to come in."

"You didn't get them during the ceremony?"

"Yeah, but I was moving my uniform and it got stuck and the one broke."

"Oh. When were you supposed to get them?"

"About a week ago. They said it could take a couple of weeks for them to come in."

The story seemed a little fishy to me, but whatever. I wasn't going to push him into telling me what was going on.

"I love you," I heard.

"What?" I asked, making sure I heard him right.

"I didn't say anything. Just talking as I write."

I swore I heard him say, I love you but I guess I was hearing things. I was deep in concentration when I heard Jasper's phone go off, scaring the shit out of me. I watched him jump up answering his phone. There had to be more than what he was telling me. I'm sure he'd tell me when he wants to and I'm not going to push him into telling me.

As I finished grading, Jasper came back looking relieved.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. It'll be here soon. Hopefully by next weekend."

"Okay good. Did you want to eat? I just finished."

"No I'm good."

"All right. I'm going to go get a shower."

He simply nodded and headed towards his den while I went to the bathroom.

"Bella wait!" Jasper exclaimed.

I turned back to him.

"I haven't kissed you yet," he told me.

his lips were on mine, coaxing me into it. I don't know who was moving who, but we ended up on the couch, with me straddling his lap. My hands were in his hair, his hands on my hips pulling me into him. I could feel his erection through our layers of clothes. I just wanted to rock back and forth, wanting to relieve some of the tension that's been building up over these past months. I managed to pull myself way from him.

"I'm going to go get my shower now," I told him.

"Okay. Maybe we can watch a movie?"

"That's fine. You pick something out."

I slowly made my way off his lap and to the bathroom. I quickly got underdressed getting under the spray. Yeah, that mini makeout session didn't help me any.

My hand found it's way down my body to that area that needed attention. As son as my fingers made contact with my throbbing flesh, I gasped, surely thinking I was going to cum by one little touch. My fingers worked me over as my mind made me picture Jasper's fingers and mouth on me. all I wanted was that; him touching me giving me the sweet release I wanted. It hit me out of nowhere, Jasper's name faling out of my mouth as I came down from my high. My heart was pounding in my chest, my breathing labored and my legs feeling like jello. I seriously couldn't wait for Alice's party. I needed something to help me out because I think I'll be getting carpoatonal from all my self loving here of late.

I finished my shower and getting dressed. At least some of my frustration was gone. I just had to go through this, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and finally on Friday. When I went into the living room, Jasper was already on the couch, dressed in sweat pants and a tishirt. I wasn't sure if this was good or not, especially if he came into the bathroom while I was in the shower, getting off, imagining it was him. Oh shit. I hope he didn't hear me.

"DVD's already in," Jasper said, "I'm just waiting on you."

As I got closer, he moved around, letting me join him on the couch. I was on top of him, my head on his chest. As the beginning of the movie started, I knew his angle it was a scary movie. He was sly. As _The Hills Have Eyes 2_ started playing, I cuddled into him. I wasn't one to ruin something, so I went with it. Plus I wasn't one for a scary movie, so I was going to be attached to him until I got up for work tomorrow.

I flinched a couple of times as the blood and gore came onto the screen, my face burying into his chest. Jasper would simply hold me tighter and kiss the top of my head.

"You had an agenda didn't you?" I asked as the movie ended.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said.

I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Don't lie," I said.

"Okay, I might've had a motive."

"And what was that motive?"

"So I could hold you close."

"Really now?"

"Yes really."

I leaned up kissing him lightly. There was no way if we ended up making out, I'd want to stop, but apparently Jasper had other ideas. He ran his hands down my back as he coaxed the innocent kiss deeper. I sighed into his mout perfectly content at the moment. As his hands ran up and down, they would randomly pass over my butt squeezing lightly before continuing the path.

As much as I wanted to continue, I stopped before we went any further.

"We should stop," I told him quietly.

"We should," he murmured softly.

Just because we stopped didn't mean I was going to move.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

"Very."

My head was tucked under his chin, my arms curled under my body and let me tell you I was very comfortable.

"Good so am I," he said.

I smiled into his chest. Was we laid there, he started himming a song, that I didn't know.

"What are humming?" I asked.

"A song I found online," he answered.

I nodded, closing my eyes ready for sleep. As I fell asleep, he started singing.

_If this is love, love is easy  
__It's the easiest thing to do.  
__If this is love, then love completes me  
__Cause the proof is I've been missing you  
__A simple equation  
__No complications to leave you confused  
__If this is love, love love, love  
__Oh it's the easiest thing to do  
**(This is McFLY's new song called Love Is Easy)**  
_

Over the past couple of days, I've been getting the class ready for Jasper and Peter's visits I had told the kids about both men because we had talked about the desert. Since the Middle East is vastly desert, I figured the guys might be able to help. Both of them were eager to help out. I had planed on having them talk about the desert and let the students ask questions, anything really because we were working on writing letters to the military.

"All right guys," I said, "Put your stuff away. I have a special surprise for you all today."

The kids got excited, and started trying to figure out what was going on.

"Wait, wait, wait," I said, "The surprise isn't going to happen ifyou can't settle down."

I motioned to Ms. Grimmer (my teacher assistant) to explain what was going on while I went to get Jasper and Peter. Both were out in the hall dressed alike, both wearing Marine's shirts and jeans.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yup," Peter smiled, "Anything off limits?"

"Actual combat and death. I don't want emails from parents saying their child is having nightmares."

"Don't worry we won't," Jasper promised.

I led them into the classroom, all twenty students were staring at the doorway as we walked in.

"All right," I said, "This is Jasper Whitlock and Peter McCall. They are the two men I was telling you about the other day."

Before I could say anything, Peter jumped right in.

"What has Miss Swan told you?" Peter asked.

"That you were in the Marines," Stiles answered.

"And we were," Jasper said, "What else has she told you?"

"That you were in Iraq," Erica said.

"Which is in the middle east!" Lydia added.

Lydia, sweet little Lydia was my smartest student. I'm sure she'll be asking all sorts of questions and trying to show up the others with the things she already knows.

"Right you are darlin," Peter said," Who knows what's in the desert?"

All the kids raised their hands.

"Derek you can go ahead," I told.

"What animals did you see?" Derek asked, "Were there any wolves?"

"No wolves. There were dogs in the towns we went through," Jasper answered, "We did see a couple of jackals. They're related to the wolf. What else did we see?"

"We saw some snakes, a lot of camels and donkeys," Peter continued.

"Did you see any spiders?" Jackson asked, " My brother said he saw huge spiders that could eat your face off!"

Oh dear lord. Only Jackson.

"There's a thing called a camel spider if that's what you're talkinga bout," Peter said.

I managed to pull up a picture of one up onto the screen.

"Those things were scary," Jasper said, "Harmless really."

"So they don't eat your face off?" Hannah asked.

"Nope," he said, "They bite. A friend of ours got bit by one and he cried like a baby."

The kids loved that and laughed so hard. The questions continued left and right, ranging from stories to favorite movies. The kids really enjoyed having them in for most of the afternoon. As soon as they left, they all wanted to know if they were going to be coming back. and I made sure to promise they would be as soon as they could.

Once school was over, I headed back home to get ready for Alice's party.

"So did the kids enjoy today?" Jasper asked.

"They loved it," I smiled, "They want you back."

"Awesome, they're very bright. Especially Lydia."

"She's very smart. Almost to smart for her own good."

"Would she be able to skip a grade?"

"I'm sure she would be able to but it's a lot of paper work and there's some testing and I'm sure she doesn't want to leave her friends."

"More trouble than good?"

"Pretty much."

Jasper sat down on the bed watching me get ready.

"So what time are you going over?"

"About five thirty," I answered, "I can make you dinner if you want."

"No it's fine," Jasper said, "Peter and I are meeting up. He's ring shopping."

"I thought they were already married?"

"Not yet."

"Do you think you could take mine to be cleaned?"

Jasper looked a little confused.

"My ah… engagement ring," I reminded softly.

"If you want me to."

"If it makes you uncomfortable. Then don't worry about it. I can do it tomorrow."

"It's fine I promise."

"I'm going to go get a shower."

I mentally slapped myself in the forehead. I shouldn't have asked him that. i wasn't sure if giving him the ring to get cleaned, was a smart idea. He looked a little sad and confused. So I basically put my foot in my mouth. I quickly got finished getting ready and went on the search to tell Jasper not to worry about taking my ring with him.

"You don't have to take my ring. I probably made you feel uncomfortable," I told him.

"It's fine, I promise," he promised.

I stared at him for a second trying to see if he was lying or not.

"I'll just leave it on the dresser if you change your mind."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine I promise. Now leave, don't you have a party to go to?"

I gave him a long hug and a kiss on the cheek and headed out to my car to get to Alice's. When I got there, some ladies were already there.

"Are you ready?" Alice pounced as soon as I walked in.

"As ever."

"What did you tell Jasper you were doing tonight?"

"Just going to a party."

"And what was he doing?"

"Going ring shopping with Peter."

"Peter buying or Jasper?"

"Peter. I assumed they were already married but apparently not. And I asked jasper if he'd get my ring cleaned."

"_The_ ring?"

"Yeah. Then I regretted it. I feel like I made him feel uncomfortable."

"Highly doubt that. let's take our mind off things and buy some vibrators."

I so needed this tonight. When I got into the living room I'm assuming most of the ladies that were invited were here. There was Maggie, Tanya, Kate, Sophie, Hilary and Rosalie. Yes Rosalie. Ever since they've talked, I've been worried about seeing her. I wasn't going to let her bother me. Placed in front of the TV were tables full of different type of intimate items, ranging from dildos

"All right ladies are you ready?" the consultant asked.

There was a chorus of hell yeahs heard around the room. I was ready for this. So that being said, she started off explaining what this whole thing was about. It was about maximizing the pleasure in the bedroom with or without a lover. She went through a variety of lube's and oils before getting to the toys. There were so many different toys, both male and female. There were a lot of different dildos, vibrators, butt plugs anal toys. I don't think I've seen so many in front of me at once, I always got mine off line and just read the reviews and how to use it. Never have I been to a party that demonstrates how to use it. All I know is that if I had the money I would probably be buying a lot of things. But I'm going to restrain myself and just get one or two things.

Once it was over, Alice actually was the one who decided what I was going to be getting. And that was a vibrator called the Vertigo which was closely related to the rabbit. My rabbit had finally broken. Yes, it broke, I used it way too much and well, what can you do when your significant other was over seas and doesn't remember our relationship entirely. I mean can you blame me?

"So back to this ring thing," Alice said, as everyone left.

"What about it?"

"What exactly did he say?"

"To me asking?"

"Yeah."

"He looked a little confused and sad. Maybe I read him wrong but I feel like I might've made him uncomfortable. I don't know but I didn't want to push him to doing it."

"In my opinion I think he needs it. You know, to feel that ring in his hands and try to remember that he did ask you to marry him. I mean come on if you think about it maybe if having that ring in his hands will trigger something."

"You have a point but I feel like I made him uncomfortable."

"Well maybe he needs that extra boost or something? I mean he would've told you if he didn't feel uncomfortable right?"

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"You know I'm right."

"Did he say that he was uncomfortable?"

"No. he said it was fine and kept telling me it was fine when I told him it was okay that I'd take the ring tomorrow."

"Then he was all right with it. You have to admit I'm right."

"I know, I know. I just I don't know I feel like that might've just pushed him over the edge you know?"

"Maybe he needs it. I mean if you think about it look how much he remembers already. He's remembering things on his own without help. At least that's what Edward said. I mean he told me about their conversation that he remembered something from his relationship with you. Like something about your first anniversary."

"We were supposed to be having a Skype date since he was at a training thing. But he surprised me and came to see me at my college dorm."

"And that's exactly what he had said."

"Do you know if he even realizes it?"

"Realizes what? That he is remembering things on his own?"

"Yeah."

"From what I understand yes. I mean he hasn't come right said it but I have a feeling he knows exactly what is happening. I've talked to him a couple of times since Rosalie has apologized, and when I've talked to him he's so much happier and he seems like he knows what is going on but doesn't want to ruin it because he might think it's just a dream. If that made any sense."

"Don't you think he would've told me if he remembered something?"

"Maybe he wants it to be a surprise."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He's Jasper he does weird things at times."

She had a point. He was a little strange. The one time during senior year, he decided to skinny-dipping at La Push beach during one of the rare sunny days and the temperature was merely fifty degrees while the water was about the same.

"Should I ask him?" I asked.

"Ask him what? If he is remembering things? You could but would he tell you the truth?"

I sighed. This was turning out to be more difficult than planned. It was a two way street our relationship, we both promised. I just wanted to know what was going on inside his head.

"All right, well you take your little gift home try it out and try to sleep," Alice said.

"Why can't we talk…never mind," I said, watching Edward walk in.

"What?" Edward asked.

"You didn't have a convention today did you?"

"It got out early?"

"Right."

I gave both of them a hug goodbye.

"Be safe," I teased.

"Always am," Edward smirked.

I rolled my eyes and headed out. When I got back to the apartment, Jasper was already there. He was currently sitting at the kitchen table, writing, not really paying attention.

"Hey," I said, entering the kitchen.

"Hey," he said, "How was the party?"

"Good. Rose was there?"

"Did you talk?"

"Nope. We sorta smiled at one another but then we talked to our own people. I wasn't about to get into it in front of Alice and her friends."

"I don't blame you. She wants to apologize to you."

"Okay."

"And she knows you won't listen until she tells you herself."

"I'm assuming you talked to her?"

"Yeah. Like fifteen minutes ago."

"I thought you were going to wait to talk to her?"

"I changed my mind."

"You all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I'm going to go put this stuff away."

He nodded something was up and as much as I wanted to know, but I wanted to know what was wrong with him. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran into the table, knocking everything out of my hands. And the one thing I didn't want Jasper to see was the bullet vibrator that us ladies got as a party favor. Jasper bent down helping me pick things up. His hand rested on top of the small package. I quickly ripped it out of his hands trying to hide it.

"What is that?" Jasper asked, forcing me to look up at him.

"It's….n-nothing," I stuttered.

"It's more than nothing. What kind of party was Alice's?"

"A slumber party."

"Shouldn't you still be at Alice's if it's a slumber party?"

"It's not that kind of party."

"Then what kin…oh."

"Yeah."

It all happened in a flash, Jasper's mouth was on mine, forcing me into a kiss that felt so much different than the ones over the past week. It was much hotter. His hands were on mine and he was slowly bringing me up to a standing position.

"What are we doing?" I asked, pulling away as his mouth traveled to my neck.

He didn't answer me; his only thing was to keep to his assault going on my neck. I dropped the things in my hands and let the sensation of pleasure come in. I couldn't believe we were doing this. Making out like this that could turn into something more. Sex would be nice but I didn't want to push anything especially if we weren't at that level yet. We ended up on the couch, him on top of me, his shirt off and mine on the way of being off. His hands were pulling off clothing, my shirt was gone and then it was my pants. I was left in my bra and underwear while he was left in his boxers. The grinding, we were both doing, was hitting just the right spot, his erection hitting that spot, I so desperately wanted. The friction was amazing.

"Oh god," I moaned

"Fuck," Jasper gasped into my neck.

The moans and groans coming out of our mouths didn't sound like us. And let me tell you right now I didn't care. I was getting off and that's all that mattered at the moment. That's all I wanted. I could feel the pressure building and let me tell you, it felt oh so good. I couldn't wait to finally get off. My hands grabbed his ass, helping him push into me.

"Oh god. I'm…I'm c-cumming!" I gasped.

And let me tell you, I saw fucking stars. Jasper thrusted a couple of more times, before tensing above me. He stilled, letting his full weight on top of me, it was very welcomed.

"I don't know what came over me," Jasper said.

"It's okay don't worry. I think we both needed it."

"I don't want to move."

"Me neither."

We laid there, not moving, just trying to catch our breath. I wanted everything to be back to the way things were and I had a feeling today was going to be the start of that. We did eventually move to the bedroom, Jasper getting a shower while I put on my night clothes. When he came out, we simply curled up in bed, and drifted off to sleep. It was nice to see and feel him lose control of his body and it was nice to get relief from this constant ache that I've had for the past couple of weeks. Right now I was so ready for more, ready for everything to go back to normal but I knew I needed be patient with Jasper and let him figure things out on his own.

* * *

-All righty hope you all made it through it. It was a little longer than I normally do but I hope you liked it enough. What did you think about the make out session where both got to finally relieve some tension. ;) Anyways, hope you liked the classroom time too! And if you have any idea about Teen Wolf (TV Show not the movie) you noticed I used some of their names. I couldn't think of any and I'm currently watching the series so why not use their names. besides the point.  
-Let me know what you think and you'll get a teaser :)  
-I told those of you who reviewed, that there are going to be a total of four chapters left (including this one). There are going to be two normal chapters after this one and finally the epilogue. I'm not sure if there will be any outtakes, haven't thought that far ahead. I may do one or two but I'm not sure. I'll let you know later on.  
-As for the song that Jasper sang, McFLY Love Is Easy, listen to it! I love all their songs but this one is one of my favorites.  
-Anyways, I should be updating on Sunday like I normally do, if I don't, I apologize.  
-I don't own anything Twilight related, S. Meyer does. I also don't own the song "Love Is Easy" McFLY owns that.


	18. Chapter 16

Hello my dears, thanks for all the love! I'm glad you all liked the chapter and I greatly appreciate it. Hope everyone had a lovely weekend. Mine was relaxing, nothing major happening. Anyways, there is some smutty stuff in here. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Ever since we started moving our physical relationship up, something about our relationship has changed. We've become closer if that's possible. Of course since we started making out and dry humping like a bunch of teenagers, we had some hands into the mix. Well really, it was just him grabbing my boobs and let me tell ya, the extra measure was very nice. Who am I kidding? It was a fantastic fucking touch.

Anyways, besides the dry humping, nothings really changed. We've been at the same place since, well I don't know when. A part of me feels like he's hiding something from me. I'm not quiet sure yet what it is, but hopefully he'll tell me sooner rather than later. I trusted him with my life and heart and I wanted him to feel comfortable to tell me everything he's feeling and if doesn't that's okay, I'm not going to freak out about it. There was no point to because it was about him more than me.

Everything around us is going okay. Rosalie hasn't really bothered me lately, well I haven't seen her since Alice's party. She's kept her distance thankfully and I do believe she wants to apologize to me. Emmett and Jasper have told me, but she needs to come to me, I wasn't going to go to her. She caused the mess so she needs to fix it.

"Hey B," Jasper said.

"Yes," I answered.

"I got a call from the jewelers and they said it might be a little longer."

"Why?"

"The stones were loose and they were going to go ahead and clean it and set it."

"Okay. How long will it take?"

"About a week."

"All right. Thanks for taking it with you. It didn't make you uncomfortable did it?"

"No, you're fine. It was weird holding it but not uncomfortable."

"Did it jog memories?"

"No just a feeling of nervousness and excitement."

I guess that's something.

"Not what you want to hear was it?" He asked.

"No. Not really but it's okay. At least it was something."

"I feel a but coming on."

"It's hard because you're remembering all this stuff about everyone around us, but when it comes to us it seems like you have no idea. And I know…"

"I understand believe me I do. It's getting frustrating because all I get are these feelings and I don't know what to make of them."

I got up and wrapped my arms around him.

"I feel selfish. And I hate it."

"Don't be upset. You have the right to feel selfish. My therapist said it was okay."

"Okay to what? Feel selfish? Hopeless?"

"Yes. Apparently it's normal."

"I hate it."

"Let's go relax and lay down, possibly do some more."

I smiled into his chest. He would suggest that.

"Is that all you think of?" I asked.

"No not really."

"Right."

He lifted me up and sat me on the counter, settling between my legs. His hands ran up and down my thighs, causing Goosebumps to rise across my skin.

"You're beautiful you know that?" he said.

My eyes snapped up meeting his. He used to tell me that out of the blue. It's not that I didn't know he thought I was beautiful but hearing him say it always brightened my day.

"What?" he asked pulling away slightly.

"Nothing," I said, "It's just you would tell me that randomly."

"I know."

I pulled him back to me, my mouth meeting his. I swear that's the best thing I've heard since the thing happened almost five months ago. We just stayed in the moment, just kissing and holding onto one another. The way we were making out, you would think we were trying to suck each others souls out or at least trying to get inside each other.

Of course the perfect moment had to be ruined by my phone ringing.

"Don't get it," Jasper murmured.

Fine with me, his lips trailed down from my mouth to my neck, sucking, nipping and licking down the decent. Before we could, well I should say, during his assault against my neck my started ringing again. Jasper groaned, his head falling onto my shoulder. So I searched for my phone, begging for it to stop.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, it's Rosalie," the other end said.

"Hi."

"Sorry to bother you. I was wondering um…maybe we could meet up. I wanted to talk to you."

Jasper's fingers ran slowly across my lower back and his mouth attacked my neck softly as I talked.

"You want to talk?" I asked.

"Yes and to apologize."

"Why would I…ahh…listen?"

I flicked Jasper in the ear trying to get him to stop.

"Because I owe you an explanation for my behavior and actions."

"Fine, when is good for you?" I asked, slightly rougher than I intended.

"I know you have school until about four and I work until four thirty this week. Is it okay around five on Monday?"

"I have meetings until five Monday. Is…"

Yeah, my thoughts left me as I felt Jasper's hands move to my chest, his fingers tweaking my nipples sending shots of pleasure down my body.

"Bella?" Rose said breaking the moment.

"Sorry. Um, is Tuesday okay?"

"That's fine. Is Mamma's Kitchen okay?"

"Yes. It's fine."

"Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome. You deserve to explain yourself."

Damn me and giving people a second chance. She said goodbye. As soon as the word left my mouth, Jasper ripped the phone out of my hand, tossing it into he laundry basket beside us. He lifted me up, carrying me to the couch. He was on top of me, slowly grinding into me. it felt so good. As much as I wanted to continue I needed to tell him what was going on.

"Jasper," I said.

Nothing happened, I'm assuming he thought I was moaning his name.

"Rosalie and I are meeting up Tuesday," I said, making him stop.

He stopped moving, slowly moving so he could see me.

"That's who called?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you stop me? Do you know how awkward that could've been?"

"It felt good," I offered.

"For you, I'm sure. At least she's actually got the balls to do it now."

"It's been about three weeks since the incident so I think she deserves a chance to explain herself."

"You don't…"

"I know don't, but she deserves a chance."

He dropped his head to my shoulder.

"Let me know if I'm crushing you," Jasper mumbled into my shoulder.

"You're fine. It feels nice."

He laid a kiss on my shoulder.

"Are you going to forgive her?" he asked.

"I may forgive her but I can't guarantee I'm going to feel comfortable around her."

"So you already forgive her?"

"I don't hate her."

"So you've sorta forgiven her?"

"Yeah I guess so."

I had four days until this meeting, so it was going to be interesting to say the least.

"Let me up," I said, "I want to call my mom."

He got off of me letting me get my phone.

"I'm going to go put these away while I talk to my mom," I told him ,grabbing both my phone and the laundry basket.

I dialed my moms number shutting the door behind me. it's not that I didn't want Jasper to hear, I just wanted some privacy.

"Hi sweetie," my mom answered.

"Hey," I sighed.

"What's wrong? Is it Jasper?"

"No. Jasper's fine. Rosalie wants to explain herself and apologize."

"About time! You deserve an apology."

"I know. I'm just worried that after all this she's going to try and ruin things."

"Well she hasn't done it yet, especially after talking to Jasper. Maybe she's realized she doesn't need to push, might be in the right direction."

"Maybe. I just."

"Bella, no ones expecting you to forgive her, let alone even gibe her the time of day. You're doing it because that's how you are. You want to see the good in people."

"And I hate it."

"No you don't. You have always been like that. You're always there helping which is why you make an amazing teacher. You care about the people around you."

She was right. That's exactly how I am.

"So how are you and Jasper?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Good. He remembered something."

"And what was that?"

"He would randomly say you're beautiful you know that?"

"That's wonderful!"

"But I feel like he's hiding something from me."

"And what do you think that something is?"

"It could be anything."

"Maybe it's a surprise. Jasper will tell you when he's ready."

"That's what I keep telling myself. It sucks."

"I'm sure it does."

"So I gave him my ring to get cleaned."

"How'd he handle that?"

"Okay I guess. I thought I made him uncomfortable."

"If you did he would've told you."

"Jasper isn't one to keep secrets."

"I know that, you know that the world knows it."

"I'm afraid I'm going to push him too far."

"Maybe him cleaning the ring was the push he needed. One little thing can change the outcome."

"You think?"

"I've asked some people and they said so."

"You're doing your own research?"

"Possibly. Just think of it this way. Jasper and you are making new memories. And those are going to be there along with the old memories."

Once again she had a point.

"Well, I'll let that settle with you for a bit," mom said, "Phil is rushing me. we have a date tonight."

"No problem, baby girl. Love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up. My mom had a point. Maybe the ring will trigger something. I just needed to hope and pray that everything would go back to the way things were. It's not that I didn't mind how they were right now, we were slowly relearning things about each other.

When I came back out, Jasper was writing again.

"So your ring will be in Friday," Jasper said.

"I thought it was going to take a week?"

"So did I but they called saying it was going to be sooner."

"Oh that's good. I'll pick it up after school

"Okay."

"Did you want anything to eat?"

"Whatever you're having."

I went off and made two bologna sandwiches and chips. I sat down to put his feet on my lap.

"Any lesson plans to do?" he asked.

"No I managed to get them done yesterday."

Which was amazing. I guess that's what happens when you don't have school on a Friday. Why no school? Something happened to the water main after school and they weren't going to be able to get it fixed until Friday sometime. So no school for us.

"That's good. So what will you be doing?"

"Nothing really why?"

"Maybe we can finish where we left off earlier."

I looked over at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You have a one track mind don't you?"

"I'm a guy."

I shook my head in amusement.

"Maybe in a little bit," I answered.

He got a smug grin on his face. He would have a one track mind. We finished our late lunch and flipped through channels trying to find something to watch. Jasper ended up shutting the TV off, leaving us in silence.

"So it's later," Jasper reminded.

"I guess it is," I agreed.

Jasper pounced, mouth on mine forcing the kiss deeper almost instantly. He made sure I was blocked in, unable to get away from him.

"Are you trapping me in?" I asked, pulling back slightly.

"Possibly," he answered, before diving back in.

Jasper quickly took control of the situation; hands roaming up and down my body, making sure to pass over the skin that wasn't covered by clothing. That throbbing feeling between my legs came back full force, aching to be relieved. My hips started moving on their own as soon as Jasper pressed his erection into me. My head flew back as his mouth attached to my neck, driving me even crazier. Our moans mixed together, breaths heavy trying to reach that desired peak.

"Oh my fucking god!"

That was not Jasper's voice; hell it wasn't even _my_ voice. We pulled away fast, almost knocking each other out. Edward and Emmett were standing their, mouths dropped open and pure shock written across their faces.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Perfect timing, I should say," Emmett said, "You were about…"

"I was not molesting him," I cut in knowing what he was about to say.

"So he was molesting you?"

"It was mutual."

"Why are you here?" Jasper asked.

"To see if you wanted to catch the game," Edward said.

"You couldn't have called?"

"We were in the neighborhood."

"Right and how'd you get in?"

"We have a key," Emmett answered, holding the small piece of metal up.

"Why do they have a key?" Jasper asked, turning to me.

"When you were on tour, I always gave them. Made me feel a little better knowing that someone else has on," I explained, "Which doesn't give you the right to come in whenever you want."

"Of course it does," Emmett said, "We need to make sure you're all right."

"Anyways," Edward said, "Did you want to go?"

I looked over Jasper.

"You can go if you want," I told him.

"This is the first game I've been able to go and watch at some place other than my own," Emmett said, "Please come. It's not beneath me to get down on my knees and beg."

Which was totally true. I've seen it. Multiple times. Quiet the site. A six seven muscular guy, on his knees begging for something.

"Just go," I urged, "We don't need him begging."

Emmett was starting to get down on his knees. This was going to be good. Edward looked mortified at the bigger guys actions.

"Save yourself some dignity," Jasper groaned, "I'll go."

Emmett smiled like a kid lost in a candy store, getting off the floor.

"I'll meet you at your car," Jasper said.

"Fifteen minutes," Emmett told us, "No later because I'll be barging back in pants down or not."

The two men headed out before I could say anything Jasper was on me.

"Fifteen minutes enough time right?" He asked.

I nodded; he practically ripped my pants off and shoving his hand down my panties. That I was not expecting. Let me tell you it was a very welcome surprise. My hand went down his sweatpants, grabbing his hard length. His mouth was on mine, as our hands started moving. I was already wound up tight, ready to go over the edge. Hell both of us were probably wound up after our two miss fires of our make out sessions. My hand knew exactly how to get him worked up, same going with his hand. It seemed like we had never missed a day or well he's forgotten about our sexual relationship. Our movements became faster our breaths coming out in pants and incoherent mumbles pouring out of our mouths. I seriously don't think I've ever come so hard since we've started our sexual adventures a couple of weeks ago.

We laid there for a minute before Jasper started getting up. Yeah my legs felt like jello. I did not want to move but I needed to get Jasper's cum off my hand and put my pants back on. Jasper being the nice man he is, he lifted me up, carrying me into the bathroom.

"I didn't take it too far did I?" Jasper asked.

"No. I wasn't expecting it but it was nice," I answered, washing my hands.

I looked over at him. He was currently almost completely naked. His boxer briefs hung low on his hips. He looked amazing, the past five months of being in physical therapy and going to the gym at least five days a week has brought his body back to where it was if not better. He had scars scattered his chest and back, most from the accident others from his younger years. This was the first time since he's been back, well since the accident. I can understand why he wouldn't want to be looked at because of the scars. In my opinion he looked hot _with _the. It made him who he is today, they told a story, a story about survival.

"It's not polite to stare," Jasper teased.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"I better go before they start banging on the door."

Jasper pulled on a shirt followed by his pants and was on his way out of the bathroom. He kissed me good-bye and was out of sight.

"I love you," I muttered.

The front door slammed shut. I knew he didn't hear me. As much as I wanted to it to his face. It's been so long since I've said those three words. I wanted to say them so badly and I knew that it would be a while until it would happen again. I was ready.

* * *

-So what did you think? Hope you liked it. A little more smut, well teenage making out and dry humping with a little extra kick at the end. I wasn't planning on them going at it three times but it just came out that way. Hope you liked it none the less.  
-Let me know what you think and I'll give you a little sneak peak of the next chapter.  
-All right I tried explaining it the best I could to those of you that reviewed. Ignore it, I have no idea how many I'm going to be doing now. I will let you know as soon as I know. How about that? Because I'm not going to lie, I completely confused myself trying to figure it out lol.  
-I plan on updating on Sunday like i normally do. Hopefully nothing comes in between me and my computer.  
-I apologize for any mistakes you might have seen in the chapter. If it's something major, let me know and I'll go back and fix it.  
-I don't own anything Twilight related, S. Meyer does.


	19. Chapter 17

Hello everyone! Thanks for all the love for the previous chapters. It means a lot. So I hope you all have had a lovely weekend, mine was mainly filled with homework, nothing too exciting. I did play BINGO, but I didn't win anything. BINGO is not my game let me tell ya. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Today to say the least was going to be interesting. I get to go get my ring but before I can do that, I'm meeting up with Rosalie to hear what she has to say about this whole situation that she caused. I'm hoping it was good reason, I don't know what I'd do if it wasn't, probably walk out and never look back at her.

Alice, Edward and Emmett all said to give her a chance, to let her explain herself. I'm just worried that if she explains herself to me, things will go back to the way they were when Jasper came back home from the accident. she'd try to control the situation. They don't understand my apprehension to behind this. I know they aren't expecting me to forgive her, but I'm going to try. I think the only one who would understand if I didn't fully let alone forgive her at all would be Jasper. I don't know what to think, I just want this thing to be done and over with.

So here I am, waiting for her. I was going to be pissed if she didn't show. It would probably be the last time I'd give her the chance to talk.

"Sorry I'm late," Rosalie said, "I couldn't find a parking spot."

"It's fine," I dismissed as she sat down.

"I don't know where to start."

"The beginning always works."

"I'm not expecting you forgive me let alone even want to talk to me. I just wanted to explain myself."

I looked down at the coffee in my hands, knowing this was going to be very interesting.

"It's not that I don't like you. I do, it's just I was jealous of you. You had something that I didn't. You had a stable relationship with someone that loved you and I wanted that."

She paused trying to figure out what to say next.

"Even before you started dating, I knew you two cared deeply about one another. I was in a dark place when I moved here. And to see Jasper with you as his shoulder to cry on made me so mad. I wanted to ruin your happiness like mine was ruined when my parents died. I wanted Jasper as my shoulder to cry on because that's how we were when we were younger. We'd listen to each other vent and not judge. I never understood why he was so infatuated with you. I do now, but back then, I didn't have a clue. I wanted everything to be about me. My parents had died and I wanted the attention on me."

"You were jealous of our relationship?" I asked, completely shocked.

"If yo'd have seen the relationships I had been in, you'd understand."

"Bu it doesn't explain…"

"I'm getting there. You said the beginning and I'm giving the beginning."

"Right. Sorry, continue."

"Anyways, when the days and months went by and you weren't miserable, so I decided to try and find something, _someone_ to ruin it and that's where Maria came in."

Of course, I remember her. She came into the picture way before we even started dating. And let me tell you, she was a fucking bitch on wheels. Destruction everywhere she went.

"I wanted to make you feel something other than admiration and love towards Jasper. And with my parents dying, I felt that Jasper was supposed to be on my side. Letting me vent, cry and be angry with. I had that, but I didn't think so at the time. I know it now."

I can understand where she's coming from I truly do. My mom ended up getting remarried when I was sixteen, shipping me off to leave with my dad since she wanted to travel the country with her new husband. I felt like I had lost my best friend, the one person that was supposed to be there for me. I know now, that she was definitely there for me, even if she wasn't there in person.

"So when the accident happened. I just thought no, I knew I should ben the one to help him since he was there for me."

"Hold on," I interrupted, "You just said that you didn't think Jasper was there for you until this whole thing went down."

"Let me rephrase, I didn't realize until he left for the military that he had been there for me."

I nodded for her to continue on her explanation.

"I thought since he was there for me, I needed to be there for him to help him remember. I decided I was the one who would help him the best. I never realized that I shouldn't have rammed everything down his throat. I thought that I was doing him more good than harm. I thought you'd be happy I was helping. When you told that Jasper had a panic attack. I didn't hear that it was my fault, I assumed it was more of the fact that everything around him was overwhelming him. I should've listened to you and then Emmett and my aunt told me to back off, I listened. I finally saw that I was causing more harm than good. I was affecting the relationships around me, I almost lost Emmett because of it," she continued.

"So I want to get this straight," I said, "You didn't like me because you were jealous of how my relationship with Jasper was. And then you realized that he was there for you, so when he came home with amnesia, you thought you were the one that needed to help him?"

She nodded. Very selfish. Let me tell you that.

"I understand the jealous but to think that you needed to take it upon yourself and force Jasper to remember things, that I don't understand. It doesn't make sense to me. The only thing I can think of is that you wanted to break us up, like you tried to do when we first got together. To me this whole fucked up situation means to me is that you're selfish."

I was being a bitch but right now, I didn't care. I was mad, no I wouldn't call it that, all I knew was that I didn't really want to be around her.

"I'm see someone," she said, "I should've talked to someone when my parents died but I was stubborn and full of myself that I didn't think that I needed help."

"You're very lucky that you didn't ruin Jasper's and yours relationship. As for mine and yours, we've barely had one to say its ruined. I'm not going to lie, I don't feel comfortable around you because of everything's that happened. I was actually worried that you were going to try and ruin our engagement. What girl should worry about that?"

Yeah it was my turn to talk now. I gave her the time to talk and now and I rarely interrupted her. It was ridiculous if she thought she was the only one that got to talk.

"I've never had to worry about something unraveling like Jasper's and mine relationship. Yes it could've because of the war but someone so close to us, so close to _him_, is absolutely disgusting. When the whole accident happened, it almost ended our relationship, but as the days came and went, our relationship has gotten stronger," I said.

I looked up at her. She didn't look mad or frustrated; she looked sad and disappointed.

"When he came to me breaking down because of your so called help," I continued, "It broke my heart and I knew that I needed to tell you to back off. and when you didn't, I didn't know what to do. I was just going to let it roll by because I had a feeling it was going to blow up eventually and thankfully it did. I was surprised it had happened during the picnic but it was needed because I'm sure if it had been in private, you would've turned it around onto whoever was telling you off."

I took a breath before continuing.

"I'm very glad you're getting help with your issues but please don't expect me to feel okay around you," I finally ended.

She needed to know how I felt. I wasn't kidding; I probably won't feel comfortable around her for a while. And I truly don't think she had an idea what could've happened if this kept going.

"I'm not trying to take over this whole thing," I told her, "I just wanted you to know how I felt about the whole situation."

"I know you weren't," Rosalie said, "I'm not expecting you to feel comfortable around me. I wouldn't feel comfortable around me if I was in your shoes. I just wanted to explain myself and to apologize."

"And I appreciate it, don't get me wrong. I just don't know what to expect from you. I'll be civil with you because of Jasper but don't expect me to jump for joy when your there in the same room."

"I'm not expecting you to."

We were silent for a minute or so before Rosalie started talking again.

"I just want to say I am truly sorry for everything," Rosalie said, "I know it wasn't directly towards you but I am sorry. What I did pushed Jasper and that I am sure effected your relationship."

"Thank you."

The only thing that really thing that whole ordeal caused was there were certain moments that were stressful. I think we fought twice since the whole thing has happened. When the first time we had a fight, he had just gotten back from seeing Rosalie. Apparently she was pushing him into trying to remembering things. He got snippy with me and I got snippy back. The second fight was my fault and I'll gladly admit it. I sort of turned into Rosalie when we had been looking at pictures. I would comment and ask if he'd remember. Not a smart idea on my parent.

"I should head out," I said.

"Okay," Rosalie said, "Thanks for listening. And I am really sorry about everything."

I nodded and started heading out.

"Rosalie," I said turning around, "I do appreciate the apology and explanation. I just hope that it doesn't happen again for both yours and Jasper's sake."

When I walked out of there, a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I was very glad to have say down with her and hear why she acted why she did. At least she was talking to someone about her problems.

With the weight off my shoulders, I headed to the jewelry store. They had called last night saying that it was done, so I was very excited to get it back.

"What can I help you with?" a salesman asked.

"You're name?"

"Bella Swan. My…fi…Jasper Whitlock dropped it off a couple of days ago."

Yeah, I had no idea where we were in our relationship.

"An engagement ring?" he asked.

"Yes and there was a silver chain."

"Give me one second and I'll go grab it for you."

I nodded, while I was there, I saw a couple looking at ring. They looked so in love and it made me remember when Jasper and I went to look for rings.

"_You ready?" Jasper asked._

"_Yes," I answered, "Where are we going?" _

"_No where in particular."_

_ We drove for a couple of minutes before going into a parking deck._

"_Are you going to tell me now?" I asked._

"_Do remember that conversation we had the other day?" _

"_About getting married?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Of course I remembered, how could I not?"_

"_I wanted to see what kind of ring you wanted if we ever decided to get married."_

_ I leaned up and kissed him._

"_I'm very fine with it," I smiled._

"_Good."_

_ His hand was in mine, fingers lacing through mine as we headed down the street._

"_What kind of ring did you want?" Jasper asked._

"_Something simple," I answered, "I don't need flashy."_

_ We were greeted with warmth as we got inside the building. The sales person gladly showed us rings._

"_How long have you two been together?" he asked._

"_Almost four years," I answered. _

"_When's the anniversary?"_

"_Beginning of May. May third."_

"_well, I hope we find the perfect ring."_

_ The salesman, Kevin was very helpful. He showed us a range of rings all simple. The one I kept going back to was a cushion cut diamond with accents on the band._

"_Jas," I said._

"_Yeah."_

"_I really like this one."_

_ Jasper followed my gaze to the ring I was talking about._

"_Did you want to try it on?" Kevin asked._

_ I nodded, of course I wanted to try it on. I gave him my ring size and amazingly that's how big the display ring was. As soon as it was on my finger, I fell in love with it and the butterflies flew in, thinking about how I was going to be Mrs. Jasper Whitlock in the near future. _

I sighed at the memory.

"Ms. Swan," the salesperson said.

I turned to the voice.

"You're still working here?" I asked.

"It's been two years since I helped you pick a ring out," Kevin defended, mock hurt laced through his features.

"How have you been?"

"I'm good, a little one Scott. How have you been?"

"Oh that's wonderful. I'm good. A little stressed but that's about it."

"It happens. So I saw Jasper come in to drop this ring off."

"Yeah."

"No wedding rings I see."

"We were supposed to be getting married in December."

"I hear a but coming on."

"Yeah, he had an accident and doesn't really remember us being together. It's getting there, slowly but that's about it."

"You're kidding?"

"Sadly I am not."

"He seemed to…"

"Seemed to what?"

"You'll find out."

"Right. I'm so tired of secrets."

"I think you'll like this one. Well at least I hope so."

He placed the ring on the counter. It looked the same, sparkling diamonds and shiny metal. I smiled as I saw it and I was so excited to have it back in my possession and being able to keep it around my neck.

"We gave you a new chain," Kevin said, "The other one fell apart. The clasp fell off. We polished the ring and reset the stones, they were loose I'm sure you noticed."

"Do I owe anything?" I asked.

"Already taken care of, the chain of course. You have that warranty remember."

"Right."

I slipped the chain around my neck, relishing in the fact that the weight of the ring was back around my neck.

"Happy to have it back on I take it?" Kevin asked.

"Yes," I smiled, "So happy to have it back on."

"It looks wonderful on you, but I'm sure it'll better on that finger."

"I just have to get him to remember our life before the accident."

"I'm sure he will remember. Don't worry."

"Thanks again."

Kevin smiled and walked me to the door.

"Just give it some time," He offered.

"I have been."

"It's there between you two, if not stronger. I have that feeling."

"You always have a weird feeling. You said so when we first met you."

"It happens. And I'm assuming you haven't really taken any for granted have you?"

"No. Especially since the accident."

"I believe it. Now go back to your man."

Kevin, sweet sweet Kevin, gay as a two dollar bill, but he was assume. How his partner dealt with him is a mystery to me. Sometimes I swear he was a psychic. When I got back home, Jasper was playing some video game, it looked like Call Of Duty but I had no idea. I didn't even get a word out before Jasper was asking questions about the talk with Rosalie.

"I'd thought you'd be here earlier," Jasper said, "How'd it go."

"She apologized. And she told me she felt that she was the one that was supposed to help you since you helped her when her parents died."

"That's pretty much what she told me."

"She said she was jealous of me and she wanted to make me miserable when we were just friends and when we started dating."

"I knew about that. She made an off-handed comment about it when I was hanging out with Emmett. We got to talking about high school and she mentioned it. I don't think she realized she did though."

"She's talking to someone."

"That's surprising."

"Yeah. I have a feeling she was given an ultimatum by either your parents or Emmett."

"I could see it coming from my parents more than Emmett. Emmett I don't think knows the full story of how her parents died."

"There's more?"

"Yeah, she was in the car with them. That's why she had that brace on her wrist. And wore heavy makeup there for a while."

"I didn't think she had that much makeup on."

"Yeah, she took over an hour to get everything perfect. It was a pain in the ass."

"I'm sure. So why would parents give her the ultimatum?"

"If I know my mother, it was either tell Emmett the entire story parents and everything or talk to someone else about it. I'm sure she threatened that she would tell Emmett herself if she didn't follow through with going to see someone, well keeping up with it mostly."

"I believe it. On a happier note, I got my ring back."

Jasper's fingers brushed against the chain of the necklace, bringing it out from underneath my shirt.

"It looks beautiful on you," he murmured.

I smiled at his comment. In my personal opinion, I think it would look better on my finger rather than on a chain around my neck, but that's just me. Anyways, I wasn't lying, I was very glad that Rosalie and I did talk. She told me what was going on and why she acted the way she did and I told her how I felt. I had this weird feeling that she was glad I was telling her how I felt and not having the entire conversation only one sided. I mean I don't blame her, if I was in her position that would've been a little awkward, me being the only talking and the other person not telling me how they felt about whatever was going on.

The best part of the night was when I got my ring back. It felt nice to have it back in my hands, back on the chain and around my neck. The small amount of weight was very welcome and I didn't want to take it off ever again, unless it happened to be moved back onto my finger. I guess we just had to wait and see how everything was going to play out. I just hoped for my sake, that it was sooner rather than later, especially after how cryptic Kevin had been acting. I guess only time will tell on when Jasper is back to his normal self before the accident. Not that I didn't mind this, slightly clueless, slightly more horny Jasper. Maybe I should rephrase this. I liked Jasper the way he is, no matter what his state of mind and emotion and physical health was all about. He was my Jasper through and through.

* * *

-So what did you all think? Can you believe she is actually get to talk to the right people, getting the help she needs?  
-Did Bella tell her off enough? I wasn't about to make the conversation one sided and only have Rosalie be the one to only talk. Bella needed to tell her how she felt.  
-Bella got her ring back! Yay? What do you think Kevin was talking about? Give me your theories and I'll let you know if you're any where close.  
-Let me know what you think and you'll get a teaser.  
-Let's see you'll find out what is going down in the next chapter. I just have to figure out how to write it. Like I know exactly what I want in but I'm not sure whether to just do a Jasper POV or a Bella POV or mix it and do both POV. But I guess we will see how it goes when I post the chapter :) Can't give anything away because that wouldn't be fun.  
-I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I looked over it, but I'm sure I missed something, if there's anything major let me know and I'll go back and fix it.  
-I don't own anything Twilight related. S. Meyer does.


	20. Chapter 18

Hello my dears, thanks for all the love! It means the world to me. I hope you all had a lovely weekend. Hope you all saw the new movie. I had a little freak out but I'll explain more at the bottom. Anyways, I really think you're going to like this chapter, but I could be wrong. With that being said, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 18  
****Jasper POV**

Trying to hide things from Bella has been hard. I know she knows that something is going on. Amazingly she hasn't said anything to me, which is surprising to a point. I guess she wanted to respect my privacy like she has since this whole ordeal started.

When she gave me her ring to get cleaned, I was little shocked and apprehensive. I was going to do it anyways, because she's helped me out so much and she deserved my help even if its something small. I thought it might help me remember something. When I went to the jewelry store with Peter, it felt right being there. It's not like I wanted to propose to her, I mean id did, but I didn't want to ruin where we were right now. We were comfortable where we were and I didn't feel comfortable doing it just in case something would happen.

"So do you feel anything?" Peter asked, "Or remember something?"

"It feels right being there. Like I know that it would change something."

"Maybe it will. Is it the feeling you need to ask Bella to marry you now? Or is it you know you came here for a ring?"

I do know that where this is the place I got the ring at only because of the sale person, Kevin remembered me. Peter saved me explaining the situation, a slightly awkward situation but I survived.

"So do you think that you'd be able to propose? I mean if you never remember?" Peter asked as we got back in the car.

"Definitely. I'm in love with her even though I don't remember everything but it's just I feel like that we should be together forever."

"And you should. I swear you two seem even more in love then when you were first together. I mean it's stronger and you seem to really get each other better now that this whole incident has happened."

"Mom says that."

"Well your momma's a smart woman."

"That she is."

Over the next couple of days, Bella and I have gotten a lot more intimate. I got a little more handsy when we would make out, well really during our dry humping sessions. I can't really say I'm the only one because Bella has been using her hands more as well.

"Bella," I called out.

"Yes?" she answered.

I found her standing at the kitchen table, looking down at the table.

"What are you doing?" I asked, coming up behind her.

"The kids did some pictures of the water cycle and I'm trying to figure out which way to put the pictures."

I looked down at the table where the pictures were.

"Do they all need to be on the wall?" I asked.

"I liked it to be."

"Take a break."

I kissed her neck.

"Maybe we could go into," I explained.

"And I can't."

"Why?"

She turned towards me; her face was slightly flushed, unless I was reading it wrong, she seemed to want to go have alone time with certain touching.

"Because I'm on it," she explained vaguely.

On what? Birth control? I thought that was a good thing to be on?

"Okay…" I trailed.

"It's that time of the month," she explained a little better.

"Oh…oh! Right we could cuddle still."

"We could. But I promised Alice I'd have twelve dozen cookies done and in her hands tonight."

"It's going to take all day?"

"Practically. Then I have to finish that water cycle and finish grading some worksheets."

"You're killing me."

"You'll survive."

She patted my chest and went about her business making cookies. At least I tried. It's been a couple of weeks since I really talked to Rosalie. I talked to her once since we had our talk about everything. She was giving me space and I was giving her space to get everything together in her life. It's weird not talking to her, we always talked even if it was just a hello. She seriously almost ruined our relationship. I don't think she realized how close she was to me basically disowning her. Don't get me wrong, I lover to death but she should've been the one to realize that something's wrong. Bella, Emmett and my mom shouldn't have told her to back off. I did hope Rose actually talk to Bella and explain herself because Bella deserved an explanation.

Today was the first day I truly felt at ease. There was something in the air. Bella and I were hanging out by ourselves, no interruptions, she had been able to get her school things done because of a water main break. We didn't do much; I did manage to convince her to make out.

"You're beautiful you know that?" I said.

Bella's head snapped up, eyes meeting mine. Of course I remembered saying it to her. It was something that I would tell her randomly, I loved her reaction, her eyes would always light up, light up even more I should say when I told her and it made me fall even more in love with her.

We tried to make out but her phone kept trying to interrupt us. While she talked, I laid kisses along the skin that was exposed. She managed to stay focused, only slipping up once. Then she had to tell me it was Rose on the phone. They were going to meet up to talk. At least she got the balls to do it. It was about fucking time.

We had another misfire in the making out department because of Emmett and Edward. I mean, I was glad they had keys. It made me feel better knowing she had someone to check up on her when I had been away but I wasn't happy they decided to use it whenever they wanted. Luckily they were nice and gave us fifteen minutes. I kinda just shoved my hand down her pants. I thought it would freak her out but nope it didn't. She shoved her hand down my pants. Her movements met mine as we brought each other to release. After the very hands on dry humping/make out session, I carried her into the bathroom with me. I could feel her eyes on me as I started was slightly unnerving, I was self-conscience of about my scars.

"It's not polite to stare," I teased.

I knew she wasn't judging me. she never would do that to me or anyone else. I kissed her cheek as I headed out.

"I love you," I heard her say.

My heart stopped as those words hit my ears. I slammed the door shut, harder than I intended.

"I love you too," I said into the empty hallway.

When I got to Edward's car, they didn't ask if we had a quickie, they asked what was wrong though.

"Bella said I love you," I told them.

"Was it that good?" Emmett grinned.

"Shut up," Edward snapped.

"I don't think she meant for me to hear it," I said.

"So you didn't say it back?"

"No I did."

"Then what's the problem?" Emmett asked, "You may not remember but you remember enough that you can say it."

"I said it in the empty hallway."

"What's that good for?"

"I was shocked. I wanted to say it back."

"But?" Edward pressed.

"I'm afraid she'll get the wrong idea."

"She hasn't yet."

"She's Bella. She doesn't judge that quickly," Emmett reminded.

He had a point.

"So, Rosie said she's talking to Be Tuesday," he said.

"I know."

"I told her not to expect her to be there and just listen."

"I hope she doesn't," Edward said, "Bella deserves to give her a piece of her mind."

"I know," Emmett said, "She deserves everything she gets."

Edward ad I looked over at Emmett, completely surprised at his comment.

"Don't look at me like that. She know it's going to be tough gaining her trust back. Rosie is starting to accept the consequences of her actions. She's talked to everyone but Bella."

"Is it going to last though?"

"It should. I threatened to leave if she doesn't go talk to someone. And I'm almost positive your parents threatened her as well. I remember hearing something about details about her parents death. It was a car accident right?"

"Yeah."

"That's all you're giving? Dude, I almost saw your naked ass. You have to give me something! _And_ I let you have fifteen minutes of mutual masturbation."

"Do you have to be so crass?" Edward groaned.

"All I'm giving is that she was in the car accident as well," I said.

"That's it?" Emmett whined.

"Ask her! Hell I'm sure if she's seeing someone about her issues then she might tell you."

"Fuck, seriously she won't tell me you know that."

"Offer her that you'll listen and won't judge."

"Is it bad?"

"I'm not telling. And I thought we were going to Benny's?"

"Breakaway's is cheaper and bigger."

Yeah there was no way I was telling him they were driving from an OBGYN. She had been three months pregnant because of that asshole Royce. She ended up losing the baby because of the accident. so it was really multiple things that has caused her to act the way she had been.

Not going to lie, it was nice to hang out with Edward and Emmett and drink a little. Gotta get used to it again. It's been a while. I told them about the ring. The feelings I got from having it on me, in my hands. They agreed it was a good thing. I guess we'll see how everything goes.

When Bella got home from talking to Rose it turns out she got told practically the same thing. Which was a good thing. I think if Rose had been lying all hell would've broken loose. She had mentioned that she thinks Rose was given an ultimatum like Emmett said a couple of days ago. She asked why my parents would've threatened her. I almost let it go about her being pregnant but I managed to just say she had been in the car too. I managed to just say she had been in the car too.

As we talked I noticed the chain around her neck. I smiled as my fingers pulled the piece of jewelry out from under her shirt.

"It looks beautiful on you," I told her softly.

It would look better on her finger, which would hopefully be soon. I just hoped things didn't go the wrong way. I've had this planned for a long time, well not that long, maybe three or four weeks at the most. I just needed to make sure all the little details were all in place. It was going to be perfect. This upcoming week was going the awesome. Well hopefully it turns out the way I want it to.

Over the next couple of days, I made sure everything was in order for my visit to Bella's classroom. They had a fun day after benchmarks. They were learning about some Southern states so Peter and I were going in to talk about our home states, mine being Texas and Peter's being Georgia. We were going to play some music and talk about our state in general. I was very excited, slightly worried about how it was going to turn out.

"So is everything figure out?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, it's all sorted out."

"You ready?"

"Very."

**BELLA POV**

"_Guys," I said to my class, "You can put your stuff away. Jasper and Peter should be here."_

_ Just as I said their names, the door opened, revealing Jasper first, followed by Peter. Both were dressed similarly, cowboy boots, jeans and plaid shirts and both were carrying their guitars. They looked like cowboys just like we were talking about in class. _

_ I let the boys take over, only commenting when necessary. It was nice seeing the kids actually interested in soething. They deserved it after all the testing they had endured for the past week. Every single one of them ad their attention on Jasper and Peter._

"_Let's see," Peter said, "Scott, do you have a question?"_

"_Is it always hot?" Scott asked, "We went to Alabama and it was."_

"_It depends on when you go," Jasper answered, "Texas it's really hot like in the hundreds during the summer."_

"_In Georgia," Peter added, "It gets hot, it's humid."_

"_What's humid mean?" Nate asked._

"_It's like a wet heat," I answered, "Remember when we talked about condensation? Well think about all the water being evaporated by the sun and just hanging out in the air hot from the sun but we can't see it like we did on the lid."_

_ They seemed satisfied with the answer and went back to Peter and Jasper._

"_Do you live on a farm?" Allison asked._

"_Yes ma'am," Jasper answered, "My family and I live on a farm. It was more of a cattle ranch. We had a lot of cows. We either sold them, kept or made into food. We have some chickens and horses."_

"_I lived on a horse farm," Peter explained, "We raised them either to sell or keep. It's small compared to some. We have at most a hundred horses. We have a couple of dogs but that's about it."_

_ The kids fired questions left and right, ranging from state information to their personal lives at their ranches. I was able to get some emails answered and the last couple of things graded. The two men started playing some country music. I wasn't a big fan of the genre of music, but listened to it because of Jasper. The kids enjoyed it and that's all that mattered. Halfway through the song I got an email from Angela to come talk to her. I let my teacher assistant know what's going on and headed down to my co-workers room. _

"_You're making me miss the singing," I complained._

"_I got flowers," Angela said motioned to the vase full of red roses._

"_From who?"_

"_I don't know."_

_ I picked up the card which simple said "meet me at seven thirty at Breaking Dawn."_

"_It's Ben?" I asked._

"_Ben wouldn't do this. He barely knows I exisit."_

_ She had a point._

"_So are you going to go?" I asked, "It's the best restaurant in the city!"_

"_What if they're a creep? I could die."_

"_You take self-defense classes."_

"_I might but I don't want to get my hopes up."_

"_Take it as you will but you have to admit it's pretty exciting."_

"_Kinda sexy too."_

"_And you get a free meal out of it."_

_ She agreed. She likes food so I had a feeling she'd be going. We walked down hall, me turning into my room and Angela going towards the music room to get her students. When I walked in, all of the students were coloring while Jasper and Peter were talking as they watched._

"_What are you all coloring? "I asked._

_ Instead of answering verbally, they lifted the papers they had been coloring. Each kid had a separate letter, spelling out a question. My heart jumped to my throat, as my mind comprehended the question. I turned to Jasper who was right in front of me now._

"_It's not the same group of kids but it's the exact same way I proposed to you two years ago," Jasper said._

_ He remembered. He remembered where he proposed. He remembered when, he remembered how. I didn't know what to do. Part of me wanted to cry another wanted to jump him._

_ His fingers played with the chain holding my ring. The necklace slipped away and into his hands._

"_The only other difference," he said, "You were keeping the ring safe."_

_ He slipped the ring off the chain and dropped down to one knee. If he was doing this, Peter needed start playing our song on guitar. Before Jasper said anything, the chords to our song started. My hands covered my mouth in chock. He always said he'd added cheesiness to his marriage proposal._

"_We've been through so much together. Never leaving my side through boot camp, my first tour. My second tour and my memory loss. You are my rock and always will be. Will you do the honor and become my wife? Will you Isabella Marie marry me?"_

_ I couldn't speak. I couldn't believe this was happening._

"_Say yes Miss Swan!" rang throughout the room._

"_Yes," I said, "Yes!"_

_ His face lit up like a Christmas tree. He slipped the ring onto my finger, where I should be. I wrapped my arms around his neck._

"_I love you," I told him, "I love you so much."_

"_I love you."_

_ as much as I wanted to kiss him, my students didn't need to see that._

"_Peter and I better head out," Jasper said._

"_I'll see you back home."_

_ Jasper kissed my cheek and both boys said goodbye and left. Thankfully we had twenty minutes left of the day. And praise the lord, I didn't have any meetings today after school, so I could be out at three thirty. I just let the kids color and read the rest of the day. When the last of the students left, I high tailed it out of there and headed back home. _

_ As soon as I walked in the apartment, I dropped everything at the doorway and went to look for Jasper. I found him lying on the couch, eyes closed. I let all inhibition out of the door and straddled him. His hands met my hips as I settled down. _

"_You remember?" I asked, placing my hands on his chest._

"_Everything."_

"_How?"_

"_It all came back to me."_

"_Why?"_

"_Rose."_

"_Rose?"_

"_Yes."_

"_There was something that clicked when we were talking. I don't know what it was that she said but when she talked about our relationship, it's like I knew all about the things she was talking about. It hit me all at once. And then you gave me the ring and…"_

"_And then you had to set it all up and do it over again?"_

"_I'd do it a thousand times over if I keep getting the same reaction."_

"_Angela was in on it wasn't she?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_So she knows who the flowers are from?"_

"_What flowers?"_

_ I sat up straighter. Huh, they could actually be from Ben. Hopefully she went with the whole secret admirer thing and goes to meet whoever it is._

"_Anyways," Jasper continued, "Kevin helped me out."_

"_So Kevin knew about this?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Okay because it was a little weird with how he was acting. He had said something like he seemed to and then trailed off and then when I tried to get more out of him but all he said was that I'd like what was going to come."_

"_Did you?"_

"_Very much."_

"_Good."_

_ I laid down on him, loving the feeling that Jasper was back and remembered everything we've been through. I was so glad that we were back together and back to where we were. I couldn't believe it. _

"_So when you basically shoved your hands down my pants, you remembered then?"_

"_Yeah. I remember how to make you crazy," Jasper said, "I can do it now."_

_ I didn't even protest when we got us both off the couch and back to our bed. He was in between my legs, sitting on his knees looking down at me. his hands trailed down my jean covered legs, up to the hem of my shirt. His fingers toyed with the hem before pulling it off of me. _

"_Don't think I know how to?" Jasper asked._

"_You haven't really done anything yet."_

"_We'll have to change that won't we?"_

_ I squealed as his fingers dug into my side. His mouth was on mine moving us into a deep kiss, a soul sucking kiss. We were picking up where left off all. I let my hands wonder to the hem of his shirt to pull it off, but he slapped them away._

"_No. This is about you," he said._

_ His hands started working on the button and zipper of my jeans and started pulling them off of me. I was left in my bra and underwear while he was still fully dressed. His mouth was on me, licking and nipping on the skin he was assaulting. _

"_Don't leave a…oh," I stammered._

_ Yeah he remembered my favorite spot, right where my neck met my collarbone. It felt wonderful; my fingers fisted the sheets as his mouth moved to my cloth-covered chest. His mouth closed over my bra covered nipple, sucking while his other hand palmed the other. I withered underneath him as he continued his assault. I could probably get off with him just playing with my breasts. I was so ready for this. _

_ Jasper's hands finally made the move to get rid of my bra. His mouth continued down my body, nipping his way down to the one area that I wanted him the most. He was right there; I could feel him even if I wasn't looking. I propped myself up on my elbows looking down at him. Jasper looked up at me through his eyelashes. I always hated it when he would just stay there, looking up at me and all I could feel was his breath against my sensitive skin and I just needed something and right now he was not giving it to me. I tried to get my legs wrapped around his shoulders, but he kept them still. _

"_Please, Jasper," I begged, "I just want you to fuck me, we'll make love later."_

"_Babe…"_

"_God dammit Jasper! I want you to fuck me! And fuck me now!"_

_ I took matters into my own hands and ripped my underwear off and went to Jasper's pants and boxers. I didn't care about the shirt, the shirt didn't matter, and all I wanted right now was his dick in me. _

"_But we need a condom," He said as I jerked him towards me._

"_I'm on the pill remember?"_

_ I know Jasper is able to drive me wild and have me begging with just his fingers and mouth but right now I didn't care. I wanted him in me and fucking me. I grabbed his dick and lead him to me. He got the idea and finished what I had started. Holy shit, this was amazing. I missed this so badly. It's been a very long time since I've had him in me and let me tell you it felt amazing. Jasper looked down at me, his hips slammed into mine, his pubic bone hitting my clit driving me into frenzy. I could feel the pressure building up; ready to burst. Oh god was I ready._

_ Jasper kept his pace, he removed his shirt, revealing skin and his muscles clenching as he moved._

"_Jasper," I murmured, "I'm so close."_

_ He leaned down over me, his arms on either side of my head. _

"_You feel so good," Jasper groaned. _

_ I felt good? He felt good. I couldn't wait to get off. I needed it. He dropped down to his forearms and let one hand slide down from my shoulder, fingers ghosting down as it made it's way to my clit that was throbbing with need. As soon as his fingers touched there, my back arched up pressing my chest into his, my head thrown back in absolute pleasure. Our breaths and mumbled words were meshing together as we both neared our release. It was right there on the edge, teetering over. One last hard thrust my orgasm rocked through me. I think I slightly blacked out for a second as it hit me. I was shaking and I'm not kidding you, I think that's the hardest I've ever cum. Jasper stilled above me moaning out my name has he found his release. He collapsed on top of me. the weight very welcomed._

"_Jesus," I mumbled, "I think I blacked out for a second."_

"_That good?"_

"_Better than good. I can't think of a word right now."_

_ Jasper kissed my shoulder as he rolled off of me._

"_I'm so happy," I said, curling into his side._

"_I hope so. I told Peter when we went ring shopping for Char, that I couldn't see myself without you."_

"_Did you remember then?"_

"_No, not really. I mean I did, but I didn't want anyone else to know."_

"_Did anyone else know?"_

"_Just my therapist."_

"_Not even your parents?"_

"_Not even my parents."_

"_I don't think I can talk anymore."_

"_I play you out?"_

"_Just a little."_

"_I love you so much Bella."_

"_I love you."_

_ We curled up under the covers and drifted off to sleep. I couldn't believe that he remembered. He did the exact same thing, I mean down to the T well minus the students, that's inevitable, the kids have to move on to a new grade. I was so happy that he remembered. I was happy with him even if he didn't remember us being in a relationship, but now that we made new memories during the time frame of him not remembering, everything's so much better and we're so much closer. And right now, I wouldn't change it for the world. I have the old memories with Jasper and now I have new ones. Our love changed, it grew and became stronger. I loved Jasper to the bottom of my heart, to the moon and back and all those other love quotes talking about how much. I had my Jasper back mixed with a little bit of new and I wouldn't change it for the world right now._

* * *

**-Who ever has not seen Breaking Dawn Don't read this.**

-So who saw Breaking Dawn Pt. 2? What did you all think? All I have to say is holy shit. If you haven't seen it yet, disregard what I'm saying right here. That battle scene with Jasper and Carlisle let me fucking tell you. I almost had a heart attack. I freaked out a little with Carlisle got killed but when it was Jasper, OH MY GOD. I almost choked my best friend with how upset I was. I just saw him get ripped apart and my hand grabbed the collar of her shirt and I was pulling her into me freaking out practically choking her. Let me just tell you the first thing that came to my mind when I saw him die was that I was not buying that DVD when it came out, but my mind is now changed. And also my heart was still pounding twenty minutes after the movie had ended. I did like the movie though. Just had a freak out practically choking my best friend becuase of how freaked out I was.  
-And For those of you that I replied to, I wasn't lying when I said I got busy with school and work, but the other reason why I didn't answer, was because I was upset with what I had witnessed in the movie that I couldn't read anything with Jasper without remembering that scene. I got over the slightly traumatizing event.

**YOU CAN READ NOW**

-What did you think of the chapter? I hope you all liked it. It took me forever to figure out how to write it and whether to do one or two pov in it. I like how it turned out with both POV. Hopefully you all did too.  
-Let me know what you think and you'll get a teaser :)  
-Finally the sex right? Some have said they just need to have sex and get it over with, well they did didn't they? I know, some of you wanted to know what the conversation was with Kevin, but I didn't want to give anything away with the conversation between the two.  
-I apologize if there were any grammar or spelling mistakes. I looked over the chapter before posting, so if I missed something, let me know if it's something huge and I'll go back and fix it.  
-So I don't own anything Twilight related, S. Meyer does.


	21. Chapter 19

Hi everyone! Thanks for all the love last chapter. I know, I'm late updating, like really late. I apologize for it. I know I told those of you who reviewed, that I would have it up this past Monday, and obviously that didn't happen. Because of Hurrican Sandy, and classes being cancelled that Monday and Tuesday, I had a crap ton of homework which included a 8-10 page case study, 3 children's book reviews, a lesson plan for my math class, a book bag and two chemisty lesson plans. Let me just tell you, I was swamped. Today has been the first day that I've been on here for like a week, when I replied to all the reviews. I think I missed **WhitlocksHevyn** and if I did, I'm sorry, I saw your review but I didn't get a chance to reply and that doesn't mean I don't appreciate your love to the story. So hopefully this chapter, helps you all forgive me. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

It's been a lovely weekend. Just Jasper and I get reacquainted. We hadn't told anyone yet, we didn't want to tell anyone, we wanted to keep it between us for a little bit. Thanksgiving was coming up and we were all getting together. All of us; he's parents, my parents, Edward's parents, Edward, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. We decided to tell everyone all at once because it would just be easier than telling them all at different times. I really wanted to tell Edward first. He's been there for me and I felt like he should know.

"What about our parents?" Jasper asked.

"Peter knows."

"Fine."

I kissed his cheek as I headed out. I didn't have school this week because of Thanksgiving, so Edward and I were meeting for lunch during his break at the hospital.

"Edward's already here," Alicia said as I walked in.

"Thanks!"

I found Edward at our normal spot, towards the back at a booth.

"Hey," I smiled sliding into the booth.

"You're late," Edward stated flatly.

"You're just early."

"I went ahead and ordered for you."

"Thanks."

We were silent for a couple of minutes, neither of us sure what to say. This was the first time in a long time that we've actually been able to hang out by ourselves.

"You seem relaxed," Edward said.

"I am," I answered, "That talk with Rosalie lifted a weight off my shoulders."

"Have you talked to her since?"

"No. Thursday will be the first time."

"I think you'll be fine. She's actually taking this therapist thing serious. And believe it or not, she's talking to Emmett about things."

"That's good."

"I'm not trying to butter you up and get you to like her."

"I know. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad she's talking but I'm not going to feel comfortable around her."

"Never said you had to."

Our lunch showed up at the perfect time.

"How's Jasper?" Edward asked, mouth full of food.

"He's good," I answered, "He came into class Friday."

"That's cool. I heard you said I love you."

My heart stopped.

"He heard that?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah. Apparently he said it back too."

"I didn't hear him."

"Of course you did. I mean you wouldn't have that ring on your finger."

I looked down at my left hand and back at him.

"I'm more observant than you give me credit for," he said nonchalantly.

"You barely…"

"You're not as smooth as you think. And I'm assuming he remembers?"

"Obviously."

"That's what I figured. When we were out the day we bombarded you, he was drinking. Emmett didn't notice. He was too into the game."

I didn't say anything.

"Who all knows?" he asked.

"Peter, you, twenty four second graders and a teaching assistant."

"No family?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"It'd be easier to tell everyone when they're all together."

"So I'm privileged."

"You're my best friend. Jasper's best friend knows so why can't mine?"

"I was the first the last time."

"Yeah and I better be the first when you propose."

"You will be."

"I better."

"You think you're so scary."

"I know how you work."

"I know. I'm think about asking."

"Really? That's wonderful!"

"Yeah, mom's giving me nana's ring."

"That is awesome! When are you asking?"

"Obviously not now. Don't want to rain on your parade. Maybe after the first of the year."

"So after her line gets going?"

"Yeah. She's got enough on her plate, so I don't want to add a wedding to be planned during the launch."

"That's smart."

"So are you going to keep the same wedding date?"

"We didn't really discuss that much."

"Did you talk at all?"

"Yes. In between rounds."

"Bella!"

"Hey you do it to me!"

"Anyways, did you talk about the date?"

"No. I'd be fine going to Vegas."

"You'd have several pissed off people."

"Sadly."

"So how are you doing it?"

"Doing what?"

"Telling everyone."

"Just shout it out?"

"That would silence the room."

"Food would be dropping out ya'll mouths."

"You're not Southern."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Very adult like of you," Edward deadpanned.

"You love it."

"Psh. You wish."

"So seriously don't tell anyone. Not even Alice."

"I won't. What time are you heading to Forks?"

"Probably around nine. I promised Sue I'd help her make that cheesecake."

"Two kinds?"

"Think so. Up to her."

"We're feeding like fourteen people."

"There will be enough."

"Emmett will have a coronary if there isn't."

"Wouldn't want that. Are you guys taking anything?"

"I have no idea. Mom said not to worry because there will be plenty of food between her and Julie so we'll be set for a month."

"You men feed an entire army?"

"That too. And unfortunately, I need to head back."

We settled the bill, well meaning Edward paid and I left the tip.

"If you need anything, call me," he said.

"I will. And I'm serious don't tell a soul."

He pulled me into a hug.

"I won't. cross my heart," he promised.

"Stick a needle in your eye?" I grinned.

"I wouldn't take it that far."

"Damn."

"I love you and I'll see you Thursday."

"Love you too. And I have ears everywhere."

He kissed the top of my head before crossing the street to the hospital. I decided to go to the store and pick up some of the ingredients for the cake I'm helping with. I was so glad to tell Edward. I suppose he was more observant than I gave him credit for. I did need to confront Jasper about the whole I love you the day we upped our sexual stuff when he still apparently didn't remember but did remember? Its all confusing trying to know when he actually started remembering. That's besides the point. The point was he heard me and didn't tell me.

I made it through the grocery store with no problems. I did run into a couple of my students whose parents congratulated me. It was amazing that they actualy told their parents what Jasper did. It made my heart swell.

"What are you so happy about?" Jasper asked as I walked in.

"Well Edward knows. My students actually told their parents and you're back."

"I've always been here."

He had a point.

"I know that," I said, "I mean…"

"I know what you mean."

He pulled me into him.

"So Edward told me something pretty interesting today," I told him breaking out of his grasp.

"And what's that?" he asked as I started putting the groceries away.

"Well, he told me that the day he and Emmett barded in us, that you actually heard me say I love you."

"He did?"

"Yup."

"I would've said but than I might've blown my cover."

"How would've it have blown your cover?"

"Because I would've jumped you."

"And you didn't earlier?"

"I would've had sex with you. when we first said I love you, that was our first time together."

"So you were afraid you'd jump me?"

"Pretty much."

"Maybe I wanted to be jumped."

"I could do it now…"

"Can't, I have to make some dinner and start getting everything ready."

"Seriously?"

"You cock blocked yourself."

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You hate yourself for not saying it."

He huffed and sat down at the kitchen table watching me.

"So Edward asked me a question that I think we need to decide," I told him.

"And what was that?"

"When we were going to get married."

"Meaning?"

"Like are we going to keep the December fifteenth wedding."

"Did you want to?"

"I don't think the dresses are completely ready."

"So maybe after the first of the year?" Jasper suggested.

"The only thing is school. I'm not sure how much vacation I have because of the accident."

"Right, well we can always get married and then honeymoon after the school year."

"I'm not blaming you. I'm trying not to rush this and if we do it I wont get enough time off."

"Let's not worry about it now. We will figure this out."

I nodded in agreement. The wedding can wait. It's not like we need the ceremony or piece of paper to say we were going to be together forever. With how things were at the moment, I didn't want to ruin anything by rushing this wedding. I didn't want this to be all a dream and I'd wake up with Jasper unaware of our relationship

Wedding aside, I managed to get our dinner ready and in the oven to stay warm. We still had a couple of days until thanksgiving, so I didn't make one of the cakes. It was going to be interesting to say the least. I wasn't sure how all of this was going to go but I was very excited to tell everyone. If I wanted I'd tell Facebook but lord knows I would get beat up if I did that.

"Hey! I called out.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"So are we just going to shout it out?"

"Shout what out?"

"About our engagement."

"Well last time we told our parents…"

"No, Edward blurted it out, to get out of answering an embarrassing question."

"Well, we could not say anything and see if anyone notices. If they don't we could shout it out. And are you sure it was smart to tell Edward?"

"If we get a call from Alice we'll know."

"You have a point."

We went about our business, him hanging out in the den and me catching up on my shows, Sherlock and Teen Wolf. Jasper came out halfway through Teen Wolf. It was the episode where Derek was starting to make his pack, and Scott was talking to Boyd at the ice rink.

"Why do you watch this?" Jasper asked.

"It's awesome," I shrugged.

"Nothing to do with the guys?"

"They guys help."

We laid around the rest of the day, only getting up from the couch to eat or go to the bathroom. That's basically how the rest of the days were until Thanksgiving came around.

"You ready?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. Is everything in the car?"

"Yes. You wanted the basket right?"

"The blue one? Yes, it has extra plates. Esme wasn't sure if she'd have enough. She didn't want your mom worrying about bringing them."

"Oh what are you going to do about your ring?"

"On the necklace until we get to the Cullen's."

"That's probably smart."

"Yes. Now let's go. Don't want to be late."

Traffic wasn't as bad as we thought it was going to be; heavy in some areas but relatively easy to drive through.

"Your father has been driving me nuts," Sue complained.

"Why?" I asked.

"He won't stay out of the kitchen."

"It's your fault," Charlie said, "You're making all my favorites."

"Stay out. Isn't there a football game on?" I asked.

Charlie pulled me into a hug.

"You look happy," he pointed out.

"I am, Jasper and I are at a good place right now," I answered.

He kissed the top of my head before ushering Jasper into living room to watch some football game.

"So how's everything going?" Sue asked, as we started making the dessert.

"Everything's going good, really good," I smiled.

"Has he remembered anything?"

"Little things mainly, our first days of our relationship."

"It's something at least. How's Rosalie been?"

"I haven't talked to her since she explained herself to me."

"That's been about three week?"

"Give or take a day or so."

"At least she's respecting your wishes and staying away."

"But it's bothering Jasper I know that."

"They'll come around. I think Jasper's keeping his distance so he doesn't make you uncomfortable?"

"Probably."

"Your father and I are deciding to get married."

"Really?! That's wonderful! How do Seth and Leah feel about it?"

"They're happy. They're worried they'll have to leave the rez."

"Leah has her own place right?"

"Yes. Big enough for both. Seth just graduated so he doesn't have to live with us."

"You'll figure it out."

"I'm going to keep the house. It's paid off, so that'll still be there for them."

"If they're supportive, that's all that matters."

"And you're all right with it?"

"I think it's wonderful."

"We weren't sure how you'd feel because of everything that's happened over the past six months or so."

"Don't worry. I'm happy for both of you, you guys deserve it."

We chatted about random things we baked the desserts. Turns out Leah and Seth were going to be eating with Emily and Sam down in the reservation. After we finished up, we got changed and ready to head over to the Cullen's for Thanksgiving dinner. We ended up driving separate because Sue and Charlie were going down to La Push to visit.

"You ready?" Jasper asked.

"As I can be," I answered, slipping my ring back on.

We grabbed our belongings and headed inside. Edward greeted us taking our coats.

"Your secrets are safe with me," Edward promised.

"Is everyone here?" I asked.

"Yeah, Emmett and Rosalie just pulled in."

Jasper and I took our cue and headed further into the house. Yeah, didn't want to have the awkwardness that was bound to happen, happen as soon as the they walked into the door. We were passed around the adults, given hugs and greetings.

"As soon as everyone gets here, we'll head into the dining room," Esme said, "Never mind, we'll go ahead and find our seats."

Everyone herded into the dining room, where Carlisle was on one end, with Esme on his left, who was beside Sue and Charlie, followed by Emmett and Rosalie with Julie beside David who was on the other end of the table, with Jasper across from his mom, then me, Renee, Phil, Alice and Edward. Renee and Phil were beside Jasper and I, while Charlie and Sue were across from them, while Edward and Alice were beside Carlisle.

"So who will say grace?" Julie asked.

"Carlisle usually does," Esme answered.

"Ow!" Emmett whined.

"Don't touch the food," Rosalie

"It was just a green bean!"

If looks could kill, Emmett would be dead from the look Rosalie gave him.

"Can we start?" Esme asked, mother tone very evident.

"Yes ma'am," Emmett muttered sheepishly.

We all grabbed hands, and Carlisle started talking.

"Bless us lord, with these gift we are about to receive. We would like to thank you for bringing everyone here to celebrate this holiday. We are very thankful that Jasper is here to be able to celebrate with all of us. The past few months have been tough for everyone with the strong relationship we have we've been able to get through. So thank you for this food, amen."

A chorus of amen rang through the room and the food was served filling our stomachs and endless chatter was voiced through out the room.

"Charlie and Sue," Julie said, "Have you chosen a date yet?"

"We're just going to the court house after the holidays," Sue answered.

"No ceremony?" Alice asked, completely mortified.

"Honey, we don't need a ceremony."

I watched my mom's reaction, she didn't seem fazed at all that my father was getting remarried. Granted, she didn't have room to talk, she got remarried, to a younger guy.

"Phil and I didn't have a ceremony," Renee said, "We went to Vegas."

"Seriously?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"When you're at our ages and have been married before, we don't need a ceremony. One of those was been there done that things."

Charlie didn't look hurt at her explanation. Thank god. The conversation turned to Alice and her boutique. No ones said anything to Jasper and I or the fact Jasper was drinking champagne with the rest of us. After most of us had our second helping of food and Emmett's fourth, Esme ushered me into the kitchen to help her with dessert.

"Let me see that hand," Esme said, back to me.

"What?"

"Let me see your hand, you know what, show me both."

She turned towards me, hands on her hips as I held my hands out.

"I thought I saw that earlier," she smiled.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

"I didn't want everyone to jump on you. I also noticed Jasper was drinking. Does anyone else know?"

"Just Edward, well as well as my class and Peter."

"So everything's back to normal?"

"Pretty much."

"Mama Cullen and Bella, where's your cakes?" Emmett called out.

"Let's get these out there. I won't tell."

We headed out with the cakes, plates and forks. Esme and I cut the cakes and passed them around the table before sitting down.

"Esme knows," I whispered into Jasper's ear.

He looked down at me and over at Esme who, I swear winked at us.

"Secret, secrets are no fun unless you share with everyone," Emmett sang.

Jasper and I looked over at him.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Secrets aren't fun," he said, "And by the way, why are you drinking?"

"I'm not drinking," Jasper said, trying to play it off.

"Bitch…"

"Emmett," Esme warned.

"Sorry, Jasper, please, I've seen you take drinks from you."

"Ah surprise?" Jasper said, sounding more like a question.

"What do you mean surprise?" Julie asked.

"I remember stuff."

"Like everything?" Alice asked.

"Like everything."

"Where's your necklace Bella?" Renee asked.

"I know I saw it this morning when we were baking," Sue commented.

"Oh my god, you're engaged aren't you?" Alice exclaimed.

I held my hand up.

"When's the wedding?"

"How'd he do it?"

"When did this happen?"

So many questions were fired at us, that I didn't know when to answer.

"One question at a time," David said, voice ringing out through the questions.

"We've been engaged since this past Friday," I answered.

"How'd it happen?"

"Like the last time, new students though," Jasper answered.

"When are you getting married? Are you keeping the same date?"

"We aren't sure. I think we're going to wait until next year, the summer maybe. I'm just not sure how many vacations days I have."

"Do it over the winter break? I mean you get a week and a half off right?" Alice suggested.

"Sweetie, they'll get married when they want to," Esme told her gently.

"Fine."

After the interrogation, Charlie and Sue headed out, going to La Push and the rest of us helped clean up the food and dishes. The women were in the kitchen and the boys went to watch the football game.

"So how long has he actually remembered?" My mother asked.

"I'm not sure. He told me he's remembered for a while."

"Why didn't he tell you sooner?" Alice asked.

"I guess because he was worried it was just a fluke."

"Understandable. I'm so glad my baby is back," Julie said.

"Oh come on! That's a horrible call!" was shouted from the family room.

"Anyways, how'd he do it?" Esme asked.

"Jasper and Peter were visiting and one of the other teachers had a question and when I came back, the kids were all coloring. And when I asked what they were coloring they all held their papers up, and it spelled out, will you marry me Miss Bella," I explained.

"Was that like the last time?" Rosalie asked.

My eyes met hers. This was the first time she's actually spoken to me since we've talked.

"Actually yes," I answered, "Almost the exact same way, just not the same students."

The conversation slowed to a stop as the dishes were put in the dishwasher and the food was put away. Thanksgiving dinner went well; no it went amazing. Rosalie didn't try to take over any conversations; she didn't try to push something. Everyone was calm and happy, probably because of the turkey but it was relaxing. My mom and Phil left, going to the bed and breakfast since they were heading to the airport, so they could go back to Florida to have Thanksgiving with Phil's family. I managed to get out of black Friday shopping, which is perfectly fine with me.

Now that everyone knows that Jasper remembers what he forgot and that we are engaged, it was one less thing we didn't have to worry about. We just had to worry about when we were going to get married. We had the where, the church and venue understood and they said that they'd love to reschedule when we figured out everything. Right now everything was perfect and I didn't want anything to change.

* * *

-What did you think? Hope you all liked it. Got some Edward time in there. I think it was needed.  
-Let me know what you think and you might just get a teaser.  
-As for updating, I'm not sure when it wil be. I have two weeks left of the semester. One week of classes and then a week of finals. It's going to be hard, to time to write the chapter. All I can say is that keep an eye out. I haven't started writing the chapter yet, but I do know what I want in it. So that being said, just keep an eye out.  
-Just to let you know, the are two chapters left. One after this and then the epilogue. Just giving you a heads up, not going to confuse you all like I did the last time I said the story was almost done.  
-If you see any mistakes, I apologize, I read through the chapter, but there's a chance I missed something so if it's something major let me know.  
-I don't own anything Twilight related, S. Meyer does.


	22. Chapter 20

I'm back! Sorry it took so long it was the end of the semester and everything was coming at me at once. I had some projects to work on and I needed to study for my finals. So much to do in so little time. Not fun, but it's winter break! YAY! A much needed one and I couldn't be happier. :) Anyways, thanks for all the love with the last chapter and thanks for being patient with me for getting the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

It's finally Christmas break; a much needed break. It seemed like as soon as we came back everything was hectic and we had meeting after meeting. As soon as that last day of classes happened, I stayed as long as necessary and high tailed it out of that school

As soon as I got home, I changed into sweatpants and one of Jasper's shirts. Speaking of Jasper, he was no where to be seen. I'm assuming he went to fill applications out. he was bored at home, so he was trying to find a job and go to school during nights for the new year. He didn't know what he was going for; he had a few ideas I know the biggest is something to do with music. He has a friend, Garrett, that runs a small recording studio and he's offered a job to Jasper. It'd be perfect for him, getting into something he truly enjoyed. I guess we just have see what happens.

Even though I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, I decided to take a nap. I deserved it, I curled up in bed, letting sleep over take me.

"You going to sleep all day?" Jasper asked, waking me up.

"Mhmm" I mumbled, "You should join me."

"It's going on seven. You won't sleep tonight."

I just smiled into my pillow, attempting to go back to bed.

"What are you…never mind. Alice is picking you up around nine," he told me.

"Let me sleep."

"All right. Give me ten and I'll be back."

I'm assuming it was ten minutes later when Jasper came back.

"I'm signed up for classes, mainly online," he explained, "Garrett gave me a job. Mainly just filing stuff."

"That's good," I said, "Are you definitely going for music?"

"Yeah. Garrett is giving me some training. I like it."

"Good."

Jasper wrapped me into his arms, making sure he front was pressed along my back.

"I set your alarm for seven thirty," he said.

I mumbled a thanks.

"Love you," Jasper murmured.

"Love you more."

Yeah, I slept like fifteen hours and let me tell you, it was amazing. What wasn't amazing was that I had to have a girl's day with Alice. Girl's day meant being poked, prodded, waxed and buffed. Not what I wanted to do, but Alice and I haven't hung out for a long time. Just by ourselves. It was definitely needed that's for sure.

At nine, I let Jasper sleeping and headed to the front of our building to a waiting Alice.

"You look like you got plenty of sleep," Alice commented as I got in the car.

"Let's see, I fell asleep around four thirty. Jasper woke me up around seven. And we fell back to sleep around then. And I got up once to go pee. So when my alarm went off at seven thirty. I got like fifteen hours of sleep," I explained.

"Jasper keep you up?"

"No. I guess I just needed sleep."

"You aren't pregnant are you?"

"No."

Yeah, I was not pregnant; I'm on the last few days of my period. Now way I was pregnant.

"So are you ready for relaxation?" Alice asked, "Lord knows I am."

"Yes. I need it."

"Good. Cause we're here."

"You aren't making me get a wax are you?"

"No. You just got it done."

Thank fucking god. We walked into the building and greeted by the receptionist. She directed us to our room giving us robes.

"So we are getting a lot done," Alice said.

"Like?" I pressed for more.

"Massages, facials, mani, pedis, steam rooms, make up and hair."

"Fine. But don't make me look like a clown."

"Would I really do that? You wound me."

Before I could make a smart ass comment, we were taken to the tables for our massages, our much needed ones.

"So when are you and Jasper going to get married?" Alice asked.

"Not sure," I answered truthfully, "We'd be fine going to the court house."

"You'll do now such thing!"

"We wouldn't. we don't have a death wish."

We didn't talk anymore until we got the steam room.

"Have you talked to Rose any?" Alice asked.

"No. Jasper has I know that."

"Don't feel comfortable?"

"It's not like we didn't talk over Thanksgiving."

"I'm talking about by yourself. Just the two of you."

"No one's asking you to. I was just curious."

"Maybe eventually."

"I'm sure it'll happen sooner or later."

"Probably."

We were silent for a couple of minutes.

"Did you want to try your dress on?" Alice said, "It's done. I want to make sure we don't need to fix anything."

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Good, now come on, it's hot."

"That's the point of a steam room.

I followed her out of the room and to the showers to get the sweat off of us. We got our facials, while they did our toes. Nothing fancy with the paint job, just a French pedicure. Then it was onto our nails. While Alice went with a normal French Manicure, she made me get tone instead of the white tips they were sky blue. Once our nails were done and we were waiting for them to dry, we went to get our hair and makeup done. Apparently Alice talked to both the hair stylist and make up artist what was to be done. I didn't really care, I was relaxed and nothing was going to ruin it. I wasn't allowed to see what my hair was going to look like, so my back was the mirror while the stylist went to work. My hair ended up being in a braided up do with a hair wire piece that had crystal flowers on it. My makeup was simple; my eyelids were smoky with a hint of light blue and lined with eyeliner.

"I wish I could go around without blush," Annie, the makeup artist said, "If I did I'd be pale as a ghost!"

As soon as we got into the car, I text Jasper letting him know what was going on. When we got into the car I looked at the clock and it was just going on four. We had been at the spa for like six hours. A much needed girl time six hours. I wasn't sure if that would be normal to be at the spa for that long but who cars. It was needed.

"Your dress is at Esme's place. Maggie and I needed more room to work," Alice explained.

"Makes sense," I said, "Do yours and Angela's fit all right?"

"Yes. I called Angela and had her try hers on. Mine fits, so no need to worry. I'm sure they'll still fit when you decide to get married."

We bounded up the stairs, passing Esme on the way.

"Hi girls," Esme smiled.

"Hi Esme!" we said in unison.

We went into the spare room where the dress was currently being displayed. I loved my dress. When I described what I wanted she went above and beyond. The dress it was a Paris chiffon dress with an A-line bodice with a slight dipped neckline and a beaded belt. The bodice was littered with crystals making an interact design and made up the beaded belt. I absolutely loved it and I felt amazing it. When I had first tried it on, not going to lie, I cried a little.

"Strip!" Alice demanded.

I just stared at her.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked."

"Which you haven't," I said slowly.

"You are wearing a strapless bra right?"

"The straps come off."

"Excellent! Let's get a move on it. I want to see this dress on you."

She helped me into my dress, tying up the back.

"Get your jewelry on," Alice said, "I want to make sure everything matches. Oh and you're veil."

"I don't have a veil."

"Yes you do."

She motion to the bed where it was laying. It was simple but I wasn't sure how it was going to go.

"You don't have to wear it," she said, "I made it on a whim."

I had her help me put it on.

"Yeah, no," She said.

We took it off and she put the jewelry on.

"Let's put your shoes on," she said, "I want a picture of everything."

"Alice," I whined.

"Hush, I'll be right back."

I groaned as the door slammed behind her. I honestly wanted to shoot her. It's been like ten minutes and she's still not back.

"About time," I sighed looking at my phone.

"You ready?"

So not Alice's voice. My head snapped up, finding my father standing in the doorway of the room, dressed in a tux.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You're getting married," Charlie said.

"No. we never set a date."

Charlie grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him.

"I didn't…I mean…" I stuttered, trying to find my words.

"I don't think I've ever heard you so speechless before," he said.

"But nothings…"

"You'd be surprised."

We were downstairs walking through the kitchen, going towards the backyard.

"It's cold," I said.

"We've got it all figured out. you just need to walk with me."

I let my father lead me to wherever we were going. We walked on a path covered by a canopy to keep the ground dry. When we got to where we were going, it was at the stable. Stable you ask, apparently it had been abandoned and when they bought the house, they decided to fix it up and hold parties. Of course they made it slightly bigger with a bathroom, kitchen and heating and air conditioning sort of like a mess hall.

"These are for you," Esme said, popping out of nowhere, "You're mom is already seated and Alice is halfway up the aisle."

I grabbed the flowers and looked at Charlie.

"You look beautiful," he said pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"You guys are up," Esme told us.

Charlie led me inside. The entire place was lit up either by candles or strings of lights that were hung across the ceiling. Wild flowers were displayed around the room. It was perfect, exactly what I wanted. There were no more than a hundred people seated, most being our family and the rest our friends. I took a deep breath before finding Jasper. He looked handsome in his tux, black with a hint of blue. Alice winked as we got to where they (Alice, Angela, Jasper, Edward and Peter) were standing.

My dad handed me off to Jasper. I looked at Alice who just smiled and took my flowers.

"You mad at me?" Jasper asked.

"I should be.

"Well, this is for you and you deserve it."

I looked out at the faces in the seats behind us. The only person missing was Emmett, who was supposed to be seated beside Rosalie.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"Sorry about that," Emmett said, coming beside us.

Why was he standing where the pastor was supposed to be?

"All right, let's get this going," Emmett said, clapping his hands together.

I stared at Emmett for a second before looking at Jasper.

"Don't kill me," He said, "I'll explain later."

Emmett dug in his breast pocket, pulling out a piece of paper.

"So, I know I'm not a real pastor, but I am official ordained minister, did it online," Emmett said, "And I'm under strict orders and I have to read off this so I don't get my a…butt kicked."

There were a few laughs from our families and friends.

"All right, let's get started," Emmett said, "We're all gathered here because of Jasper and Bella getting married. They deserve it everything they've been through these past years. Ah, Jasper and Bella have a love that's hard to deny and its always been there."

He paused looking at us.

"This is awkward, Alice will probably kill but you know what who cares?" Emmett said throwing the index cards behind him.

There were chuckles in the witnesses to our marriage. I knew this was going to get very interesting.

"So anyways, we are gathered in this awesome stable turned event hall to make sure these two finally get married," Emmett continued, "So let's get down to it. We're not going to go through all the hubbub like normal ones. Edward you got the rings?"

"Vows," Alice hissed.

I couldn't believe Jasper and I were going to be getting married by Emmett. He wasn't exactly who I thought was going to be marrying us, but you know what I didn't care. I was getting ready to marry my best friend and lover.

"Right! Vows, Jasper and Bella wrote theirs, so no need to repeat anything after me," Emmett said, "So before all of that, do you any of you object that these two shouldn't get married?"

Silence was heard throughout the room.

"So that being said, let's get to the vows!" Emmett exclaimed, "Jasper you're up."

Jasper took a deep breath and squeezed my hands

"I knew you were something special since I saw you trip in the diner my first week here. I couldn't get you out of my head and I knew that you and I could be something and then we were. And we've been through so much, especially recently. With everything, that we've been through, I promise to love you even more everyday and be by your side when you need me. Even though we didn't need this wedding to know I was going to be with you forever, you deserve it. You deserve to have the ground under your feet and that's what I'm going to do from here on out. I love you with all of my heart."

He slipped the ring onto my finger.

"Bella's turn!" Emmett smiled.

Edward handed me the ring for Jasper.

"I can't believe we're finally here," I said, "We've been through so much these past years we've been together and I knew after our blind date that I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. Being through what we have been, just proves our life together. Like I helped you through these past seven months, I will help you with whatever you plan in the future. I'll be by your side through anything that crosses our path. And I will love you until the day that I die."

I slid the ring onto his finger, both of our smiles getting larger as the ring slid up his finger. Usually this was the part where the pastor would say and now it's my pleasure to present Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock but Emmett just stood there.

"Dude," Jasper said, getting his attention.

"Sorry! Rosie stop giving me those looks. It's not an appropriate time," Emmett apologized.

"I highly doubt she's giving you looks," I said lowly.

"Anyways, so I'm very excited to say, I present Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock, one of the most kick ass couples ever!"

And what about kiss the bride.

"We did it backwards, but you can kiss," Emmett said.

I smiled as Jasper and I met for our first kiss as a married couple. Definitely so worth it. Jasper and I headed down the aisle, finally as a married couple. Before anyone could corner us, Jasper or should I say Alice managed for us to get a private moment.

"I love you," I said throwing my arms around him.

"You aren't mad?" Jasper asked.

"No! I can't believe you did this for me."

"You deserve it. And I apologize for Emmett. The minister was the one little thing we forgot and Edward suggested Emmett."

"How'd he get certified?"

"Online site. Edward said something about doing it online. Not sure if it's legit or not. But we can get someone to sign it. I know Pastor Martin said he'd do it."

I leaned up at kissed him. Today has been perfect.

"Thank you so much," I said pulling away.

"You're very welcome Mrs. Whitlock."

"Guys picture time!" Alice said knocking.

"Give us a minute," I said.

"Thirty seconds!"

"I forgot to tell you," Jasper said, "You look absolutely beautiful, breath-taking beautiful."

I kissed him on last time before Alice opened the door, ruining our moment. Pictures were taken and apparently while the pictures were being taken, the event hall was transformed into the reception area. The entire thing was amazing.

"All right, first dance ladies and gentlemen," Garrett our DJ said, " And say thanks to momma Cullen and momma Whitlock for making the awesome dinners."

Jasper pulled me onto the makeshift dance floor. He pulled me into him as the opening notes to our song started playing.

"_Some people laugh, some people cry  
__Some people live, some people die  
__Some people run, right into the fire  
__Some people hide their every desire  
__But we are the_ lovers"  
**(The Heart Never Lies by McFLY)**

"Forever," Jasper said against my mouth.

"Forever," I muttered back.

The wedding reception was lovely and I couldn't wait for our…hell I didn't even know if we were going anywhere for our honeymoon. Well right now it wouldn't surprise me if he did book us a honeymoon, I mean he did plan this wedding for the past month.

"I can't believe you're married!" Angela said.

"You knew about this didn't you?" I asked.

"Actually no. Alice told me to come to the Cullen's house to try the dress on. I literally got here like ten minutes before you did. And Esme told me what was going on."

"Alice didn't trust you?"

"Apparently not."

"No Ben?"

"Talking to Edward and Emmett."

"Oh. So I kept forgetting to ask, when Jasper proposed did you know exactly who the flowers were from?"

"Yeah. They were from Ben. We had went out the night before."

I playfully slapped her on the arm.

"Well congratulations," Angela said pulling me into a hug, "I need to get Ben home before he gets drunk enough to do something stupid."

I thanked her for coming and headed towards my fia…no my _husband_ who was talking to Emmett, Edward and Peter.

"You look beautiful," Edward said pulling me into a hug.

"Truly amazing," Peter said, Southern drawl coming on thick.

"Like a princess," Emmett smiled.

"You all want something," I teased, hands on my hips.

"Only for you to love us forever and ever and not kill us," Edward said.

"I won't kill you. You did help make this one of the best days of my life."

Jasper kissed the side of my head.

"So Emmett," I said, "I would like to thank you for today."

"No problem. I'm surprised Alice didn't kill me for fucking things up."

"You didn't. You added character."

"When doesn't he?" Jasper asked.

The rest of the night was nice. Most of our guest left before midnight, the rest of us hanging out.

"All right let's go," Jasper said pulling me up from my seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Away."

Before we moved any further, Rosalie stopped us.

"I wanted to say congratulations," Rosalie said, more to me than Jasper, "And I'm really happy for both of you."

"Thank you."

We didn't hug, we just did a hand shake, an awkward hand shake.

"I'm proud of you," Jasper said as we got into a car.

"Why?"

"Because you two didn't go at each others throats."

"We can be civilized. So where are we going?"

"To the cabin."

"_The _cabin?"

"Yes."

I smiled; I loved the cabin. That's where we went for our first anniversary. Our parents trusted us enough with it and that's where we first told each other "I love you" which was where I lost my virginity. I loved this place, it was nice and secluded and the only way to contact us to call the telephone, not our cell phones, because there wasn't any service, I mean a legit telephone that was attached to the wall and had a cord and all that. Luckily there was caller ID though so it was a good thing.

"So let me help you out of the dress," Jasper said as we got inside the bedroom.

His fingers came up to the back of my pulling the zipper down.

"Alice will kill you if you ruin this dress," I told him.

Right now, I was very glad that I had lacy bra and underwear set on. Something told me when I got up and ready to go with Alice was that I should wear a nice bra and underwear set. Jasper knowing how Alice can be, he laid the dress over the chair in the corner.

His hands were holding my hips, leading me to the bed.

"You need to lose some clothing first," I told him.

I helped him remove his clothes, leaving him standing there, completely naked in front of me.

"Now _you _have too much clothing on," Jasper said.

I squealed as he lifted me up in the air, tossing me onto the bed. My giggles dissolved into moans as his mouth landed on my cloth covered breasts. Jasper looked up at me underneath his lashes; smirk playing on his lips as his mouth moved against me.

"Shit," I gasped.

His lips trailed up my chest, to my shoulder, then my neck and finally to my mouth. He settled between my legs, grinding his erection into me, causing both of us to moan in pleasure. Right now I didn't care about any foreplay I was ready for sex. I took matters into my own hands and started taking off my bra and panties.

"Why the rush?" Jasper asked, pulling back, "We got all night, hell we got all week."

"Exactly," I mumbled.

I threw both offending garments over Jasper's shoulders and wrapped my legs around his waist, forcing him closer to me. We didn't need a condom, he was clean, I was clean and we trusted one another, plus I was on birth control so it helped. Jasper sat up, making my hips rise above the bed. His hands traveled from my hips up to my chest, letting his fingers graze over my nipples and back down.

"Ready?" Jasper asked.

"Yes."

Jasper situated himself and pressed into me, hitting all the right spots. Our gasps and moans mixed together as we moved together, going to that place we both wanted to desperately get to. His fingers laced with mine as we moved closer and closer to the edge.

"I love you Mrs. Whitlock," Jasper said, forehead resting on mine.

"I love you too Mr. Whitlock."

His mouth met mine and his pace picked up. He let go of one of my hands, and trailed it down my body stopping at the spot that was helping me get over the edge. My head flew backwards and my back arched making my chest go into his as my orgasm hit me. A few more thrusts and Jasper tensed above me, murmuring my name as he came. He rolled off of me, wrapping me into his arms and started whispering sweet nothings in my ear as we both came down from our high.

This was perfect. I got my fairytale wedding with my prince charming. I couldn't believe that Jasper did all of this without me finding out. I was speechless, absolutely speechless and we finally started a new chapter in our lives together. We had so many different ones to go for the rest of our lives. I was officially Mrs. Jasper Whitlock and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

-So what did you all think? Was it worth the wait? I hope so. Just to let you know, I have no idea, whether you can get certified online to be a minister, I saw it on the show 'One Tree Hill' so I thought why not! Hope you liked it this way.  
-So I tried to put the link for Bella's dress but it won't let me put it on here. If you want to see what it looks like let me know! It's really pretty or you can go to maggie sottero site just google it and then go to the collection Spring 2013 collection or view all and the dress is called Adele. If you don't want to that's fine, let me know if you want to see the dress or the hair.  
-Also, just a reminder, this is the last chapter of the story! The next thing I post is going to be the epilogue. I'm not sure if I'll give a teaser or not. The epilogue isn't going to be that long, so who knows. Hope you understand if you don't get one.

-Please let me know what you think!  
-For those of you who were wondering what is going to happen after this story, I am taking a break from writing stories. I'm going to be updating my other stories, meaning they're going to get fixed grammatically and well, however I see fit. So that's what I will be doing!  
-As always, I don't own anything Twilight related, SMeyer does. Also I don't own the song, "The Heart Never Lies" that belongs to McFLY.


	23. Epilogue

Hello my dears, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to whatever you celebrate! Hope it's a wonderful day for you and your family! I was surprised and got a Kindle Fire HD I love it! and some other things. What all did you get? So from me to you, here is the last part of the story. I can't thank you enough for sticking with me from the beginning. It means so much to me of those who have read this, favorited, alerted and reviewed! Thanks so much! Enjoy!

* * *

**Epilogue**

It's been an amazing three years, married. We've had our ups and downs like most couples. Jasper finished school and has been working with Garrett since he started school. He absolutely loves it. He is going back for his masters for business management. Garrett had made an off hand comment about possibly signing Jasper on as a co-owner or something like that. Not sure if Garrett meant it, but it got Jasper to go back for his masters.

As for me, I'm still teaching. I got my masters in early childhood and special education. I am now teaching kindergarten and I love it. As much as I loved teaching the second graders, I needed a change of pace. I think career wise, this was one of the best decisions, I've ever made. I not only taught twenty three little minds, but I also learned, well I'm still learning from these little guys and I wouldn't change it for the world.

As for our family, Charlie and Sue got married after the first of the year, after we got back from our honeymoon. Mom and Phil decided to make the move from Florida to Port Angeles. Julie and David decided to make Forks their permanent home and their house Texas serving more as a vacation home. Esme and Carlisle are the same as always, helping out those who need it.

As for our friends, Emmett and Rosalie got married a couple of months ago. As for mine and Rose's relationship, we're talking might even say we're friends. It's always going to be strained but that's okay at least we're talking. As soon as she and I had a one-on-one conversation again, Jasper was ecstatic. Their relationship was better than ever and I was happy, I truly was. They needed their relationship and I was very glad they have overcome the obstacles that they did. Emmett's, well Emmett, the fun loving guy everyone loves. Rose ended up telling him about the accident, including her being pregnant at the time. He took it…he took it really well. he didn't judge her and that's what she needed and well, that's what she was worried about to begin with, him judging her because she had been pregnant during the accident. Their relationship is so much stronger now.

Alice and Edward, well their finally engaged. What do you mean finally? Well, Edward asked her like five times and she kept saying no. The first time they went to a fancy dinner, had dessert at their place. Wasn't good enough. The second time, they went on a picnic, in a secluded area. She said it was cheesy. The third time, they were at the boutique, she said also cheesy because "this is my place of work. Who does that?" By the fifth time, Edward said fuck it and left the ring on the counter, with a note asking if she'd marry him and stating that he'd keep asking until she said yes. So after almost two years of asking, she finally said yes. Everybody was excited, basically saying about fucking time.

So remember the day I got married and Alice had asked me if I was pregnant? Yeah, I was, about eight weeks along. We found out a couple of weeks after our wedding. I got horrible morning sickness and Jasper put his foot down and made me go to the doctors. They decided to give me a pregnancy test, just to rule it out and when the words congratulations came out of my doctors mouth, I seriously think my heart stopped. Appointments were planned and we decided not to tell anyone for a little bit just in case something happened. When we finally told everyone that we were pregnant, everyone was so excited and deciding when our baby shower was going to be. We didn't want to find out what we were having, we didn't care as long as he or she was healthy. That's all that mattered to us, so our friends and family through a unisex party.

On July 12, 2012 our 6 pound, 5 ounces 7 inch bundle of joy was born at 12:30 pm. Emma Grace Noelle Whitlock was our world. She was prefect; she had her fathers eyes and smile, while the rest was all me. she was prefect and she was loved all around. When we were picking out names, we wanted to a name that mean memory or remember, but we couldn't find the perfect one, so we wrote a list of names down, boys and girls, and chose two names from each. We decided on Emma Grace Noelle because it was, well I don't know, it just stuck out to us. And that's what we went with. Everyone calls her Emma Grace, even though Grace was one of her middle names. It just stuck, blame Edward, all his fault. But we wouldn't change it for the world.

I think if Jasper and I hadn't stuck by each other during his accident, during his time of not remembering anything, I don't think we would be where we were today. I don't think we would be married, we would be back to square one, where Jasper didn't remember much of our relationship, his and Rosalie's relationship would be strained. So I don't know who to thank, whether I should thank his therapist and whoever else helped him remember or whether I should thank the Lord above. Who ever I needed to thank, I owed them a lot. As Jasper told me time and time again, "you helped me remember". Jasper was my rock and I was Jasper's rock and we were going to be there for each other, during no matter what was thrown at us.

* * *

-So that was it! Short and sweet and to the point! Remember if you have any question ask away! That's what I'm here for!  
-Like I said earlier thank you all for sticking with me for this story! It means a lot.  
-I know you won't get a teaser, but feel free to review! I'll reply I promise.  
-I believe I addressed this in the last chapter, but I'm going to do it again, I am taking a break from writing. Well I'll still be here but I'm going to go through all my previous ones and go through and edit them, because, well some of them need it, desparately. So that's where I will be! I'm sure I'll get back into writing as soon as al my stories have been edited, well except for one of them, I know that one doesn't need it becuase I had someone read through it. Anyways, like I was saying, I should be back to writing not sure when, but hopefully it'll happen, all depends on how long it takes for me to edit my stories. I think I'm going to go back to my roots and work on a Covenant story that was put on the back burner.  
-Once again, excuse any mistakes, spelling or grammar, all my fault.  
-I don't own anything Twilight related, does.


End file.
